White Interest - Crossover Person Of Interest White Collar
by yellowstone69
Summary: Quand la machine sort le numéro d'un ancien escroc devenu informateur pour le FBI, la liste des suspects semble bien longue. Qui en veut à Neal Caffrey? John Reese va t-il arriver à protéger cet homme?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, nous voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire ...

Yellowstone69 et Arches67 vous présentent cette fois-ci un crossover, Person of Interest / White Collar, avec New York en toile de fond.

Pourquoi me direz-vous ? C'est très simple, ce sont nos deux séries préférées et nous avons la chance qu'elles se déroulent dans l'un de nos endroits préférés également, New York. Il était donc difficile de passer à côté d'une telle opportunité !

Nous espérons que cela va vous plaire et que nous aurons la chance d'échanger avec nos lecteurs ...

Petite précision sur la timeline: pour White Collar, nous nous situons juste après le dernier épisode de la saison 4, Peter est en prison ; pour Person of Interest, on peut situer les personnages au début de la saison 3. Cette histoire a été un peu longue à sortir; l'écriture a démarré avant les saisons en cours de diffusion aux USA (à savoir 3 pour PoI et 5 pour WC). Il se peut donc que nos choix ne correspondent pas à ceux des scénaristes!

PS: un grand grand merci à Isnoname qui a relu cette histoire à une vitesse supersonique ..._ Merci pour ton enthousiasme à l'issue de cette relecture._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

_New York, bibliothèque de Finch, mardi matin_

John Reese monta les escaliers de la bibliothèque d'un pas souple en s'assurant qu'il ne renversait pas le contenu des deux gobelets qu'il portait. Apporter son thé vert à Finch n'avait été au départ qu'une façon comme une autre d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur son patron. Puis le thé, accompagné désormais de la boîte de Donuts, était devenu un rituel du matin.

Bear l'avait entendu et s'était précipité à sa rencontre. John jongla avec les gobelets et la boîte de gâteaux le temps de gratter le malinois derrière les oreilles.

"Bonjour Bear."

"Bonjour M. Reese," fit la voix du génie informatique, assis comme à son habitude devant son ordinateur.

"Bonjour Finch."

John posa la boîte de Donuts suffisamment loin du bord de la table pour s'assurer que Bear ne profiterait pas d'un moment d'inattention pour se servir. Il regarda le mur de verre.

"Nous avons un nouveau numéro ?" demanda-t-il par habitude.

Simple question rhétorique. Une nouvelle photo était collée sur le verre fêlé qui leur servait de tableau d'affichage.

"Effectivement."

John prit son café, observant la photo et les annotations que Finch avait déjà scotchées. Il but une gorgée du breuvage chaud et fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi tous ces noms ?"

"Nous avons affaire à un numéro plutôt surprenant," expliqua Finch en s'approchant de l'ex-agent.

"Neal Caffrey, également connu sous le nom de Steve Tabernacle, Nick Halden, George Donnelly, Gary Rydell, George Devore…"

"Des alias ? Qui a besoin d'autant d'identités ?"

John avait lui-même utilisé de nombreuses identités dans son passé d'agent. Il en possédait d'ailleurs à l'heure actuelle six, concoctées par Finch. Mais autant d'identités ne laissaient présager rien de bon quant à son propriétaire.

"Sait-on quel est son vrai nom au moins ?"

"Celui qui semble le plus vraisemblable est Neal Caffrey."

"Vraisemblable ?"

"Neal Caffrey n'a pas d'existence connue avant l'âge de dix huit ans."

"Donc, c'est une fausse identité ?"

"Je suis en train d'accéder à la base des US Marshals pour voir si je trouve des informations, mais leur nouveau système de sécurité est plus perfectionné que le précédent."

"Vous me surprenez Finch, un système vous résisterait ?"

"Certainement pas ; cela me demande juste un peu plus de temps que d'habitude."

"Que sait-on de ce Caffrey ?"

"M. Caffrey est un repris de justice, un spécialiste de l'arnaque. Il a à son actif de nombreux vols, fraudes, reproductions, falsifications…"

"Cela va faciliter notre tâche. Pour une fois, nous savons si notre numéro est la victime ou le criminel."

"J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas aussi simple. D'abord parce que M. Caffrey est un non-violent, mais surtout car il travaille actuellement pour le FBI."

"Avec un casier pareil ?"

"En fait, il n'a été inculpé que pour de la falsification de bons au porteur. Toutes les autres… accusations n'ont jamais pu être prouvées."

"Ça prouve juste qu'il est bon."

"L'un des meilleurs, si l'on en croit les propres termes de l'agent du FBI, Peter Burke, pour qui M. Caffrey travaille."

Reese leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"M. Caffrey a obtenu une remise de peine sous forme de collaboration avec le FBI. Il travaille comme informateur confidentiel pour le service des Cols Blancs. Il est équipé d'un bracelet électronique limitant ses déplacements quand il n'est pas sous la supervision de son agent. Le reste du temps, il travaille avec l'équipe de l'agent Burke. Ses connaissances dans le domaine de l'art notamment, mais aussi de la falsification sont un véritable atout dans ses nouvelles fonctions. Son don pour le travail sous couverture a permis au service de voir son taux de réussite grimper de façon étonnante."

"En fait, il se fait payer pour ce qu'il faisait auparavant de façon illégale."

"C'est une façon de voir les choses."

Finch s'approcha en boitant du tableau, pour y coller d'autres photos.

"Peter Burke, l'agent du FBI qui a poursuivi M. Caffrey pendant quatre ans avant de finalement l'arrêter. Etats de service quasiment irréprochables."

"Quasiment ?" répéta Reese de sa voix basse.

"Il semblerait que les quatre années passées à travailler avec son informateur l'aient contraint à franchir la ligne blanche ; les limites qu'il défendait corps et âme sont moins marquées depuis quelque temps."

"L'appel du côté obscur ?"

"Ces deux hommes, malgré leur surprenante collaboration, ont développé de très forts liens d'amitié qui ont parfois fait prendre de sérieux risques à l'agent. C'est ainsi que malgré les ordres de son supérieur, l'agent Burke est allé chercher son informateur au Cap Vert."

"Au Cap Vert ? Quel est le rayon autorisé de son bracelet ?"

"Deux miles."

Reese pencha la tête attendant une explication.

"Alors qu'il était en pleine procédure en vue de sa libération pour bonne conduite, M. Caffrey a coupé son émetteur et s'est enfui. Il a fallu plus de six semaines à l'agent Burke pour le retrouver dans des conditions assez compliquées."

"Et Caffrey n'est pas retourné tout droit en prison ?"

"Non. Il se trouve que l'île paradisiaque où il était allé se cacher abritait également l'un des criminels les plus recherchés du FBI. Il a su, comme toujours, parfaitement tirer son épingle du jeu et a obtenu qu'on le reprenne au sein du FBI, à sa position de consultant."

"Un vrai talent pour se tirer des situations les plus délicates…" murmura John.

"Peut-être pas cette fois, " poursuivit Finch.

Reese haussa un sourcil.

"L'agent Burke est actuellement en prison, soupçonné du meurtre d'un Sénateur. Je n'ai pas encore tous les détails de cette affaire, mais il est certain que le nouveau responsable de M. Caffrey ne fait sans doute pas preuve de la même indulgence."

"La plupart des agents n'accordent que peu de valeur à la vie de leur informateur, aussi utile puisse-t-il être dans les affaires au quotidien. La menace vient peut-être de là," suggéra Reese.

Finch posa deux autres photos. "Diana Barrigan et Clinton Jones, les agents sous les ordres de Burke. De bons éléments qui apprécient de travailler avec M. Caffrey."

Finch scotcha enfin la photo d'un homme de petite taille, au crâne dégarni et aux lunettes rondes.

"M. Lunettes."

"M. Lunettes ?" s'exclama Reese surpris par le nom.

"Oui. Cet homme est un proche de Caffrey, un ami, peut-être un ancien associé ou partenaire. Je n'ai trouvé aucune information sur lui. Cet homme… n'existe pas." Finch semblait contrarié.

"Finch, auriez-vous trouvé votre alter ego ?"

Finch se redressa légèrement vexé. "Les circonstances qui ont conduit à ma… situation sont, comme vous le savez, tout à fait exceptionnelles."

Reese ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire. "Je suis sûr que vous allez trouver Finch, ne vous laissez pas abattre. Donc, une idée de la raison pour laquelle la machine a sorti son numéro ? Avez-vous une hypothèse, victime ou criminel ?"

"M. Reese, je ne fais pas d'hypothèses. J'analyse des faits afin d'en tirer des conclusions. Je vous prie donc de m'apporter des faits."

Reese leva son verre en semblant de toast et but la dernière gorgée de café. "Je pars donc surveiller ce fort intéressant personnage."

* * *

><p><em>PoI - WC - PoI - WC - PoI - WC <em>

* * *

><p>Tandis que John se dirigeait vers le logement de Caffrey afin d'y chercher des informations et poser un micro, Finch continua à lui fournir des indications supplémentaires. L'informateur louait une chambre dans un hôtel particulier de l'Upper East Side. Finch apprit à Reese qu'une riche veuve, épouse d'un ancien criminel notoire, lui laissait un loft au troisième étage de sa maison pour la somme ridicule de 700 $.<p>

"Finch, dites m'en un peu plus sur ce Caffrey. Vous avez davantage d'informations ?"

"Oui, je suis parvenu à entrer dans le serveur du FBI et j'ai pu accéder à l'espace de sauvegarde de l'ordinateur de l'agent Burke. Il a un système de sécurité impressionnant, plus sophistiqué que celui de ses collègues."

"Peut-être se méfie-t-il de son consultant," suggéra Reese.

"Un employé qui espionnerait son employeur, vous voulez dire ?"

Reese ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Finch ne ratait pas une occasion de lui rappeler qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ses recherches pour en savoir plus à son sujet.

"M. Caffrey est apparu sur les radars du FBI il y a environ huit ans. L'agent Burke semble en avoir fait une affaire personnelle et l'a poursuivi sans relâche pendant quatre ans. Ils ont littéralement joué au chat et à la souris à travers le monde. M. Caffrey a finalement été arrêté mais la seule charge retenue contre lui a été la falsification de bons au porteur." Finch se tut un instant et Reese n'entendit que le cliquetis du clavier. "Parmi les nombreuses accusations, il y a le vol d'un tableau de Raphaël, Saint George et le Dragon."

"Il l'a vraiment volé ?"

"On le soupçonne fortement, mais le tableau est mystérieusement réapparu il y a environ un an, donc on ne saura jamais la vérité."

"Il est doué," fit Reese admiratif.

"Très. Puis, il y a quatre ans, à moins de quatre mois de sa date de sortie, M. Caffrey s'est enfui des quartiers de haute sécurité où il était retenu."

"Il était en haute sécurité pour de la falsification ? C'est un peu extrême non ?"

"En fait, il présentait un risque élevé de fuite, d'où son incarcération en sécurité maximum."

"Pour ce que ça a donné… Il s'est donc enfui alors qu'il avait déjà purgé presque toute sa peine ? Il devait avoir une sacrée bonne raison."

"L'agent Burke l'a retrouvé moins d'un jour plus tard. M. Caffrey est retourné en prison avec une nouvelle sentence de quatre ans ajoutée à sa peine. C'est à ce moment qu'il a convenu d'un accord avec le FBI."

"Il est sous la responsabilité directe de Burke ?"

"Oui. Et celui-ci n'a pas lieu de s'en plaindre. Depuis leur collaboration, le taux de réussite de leurs affaires a grimpé en flèche. M. Caffrey est un non-violent, mais dans le département des Cols Blancs il est un véritable atout."

"En tant que faussaire, il sait forcément où chercher. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il a conservé une partie de ses anciens contacts."

"Probablement. Il y a deux ans, l'agent Burke et M. Caffrey ont découvert un butin nazi évalué à plusieurs milliards de dollars dans un sous-marin de la deuxième guerre mondiale." Finch se tut à nouveau. "Hum, bizarre. Le contenu aurait explosé dans un entrepôt mais un an plus tard environ, quand le FBI a remis la main dessus, un dénommé Matthew Keller a affirmé l'avoir dérobé pour le rendre à son propriétaire, en l'occurrence la Russie… Incroyable !" s'exclama-t-il soudain puis resta silencieux.

"Finch ?" fit Reese en tapotant son oreillette.

"Je soupçonne fortement M. Caffrey d'avoir eu le contenu du sous-marin en sa possession pendant tout ce temps."

"Et il n'a pas cherché à s'enfuir ?"

"Il semble apprécier cette chance de refaire sa vie avec son travail au FBI."

"Et paradoxalement il se retrouve en danger, alors même qu'il est rentré dans le rang."

"Les enquêtes menées par les Cols Blancs sont généralement moins violentes que celles des autres services, mais cela n'empêche pas le danger."

Entre temps, John était arrivé à l'hôtel particulier de Caffrey.

Depuis le trottoir opposé, Reese regardait le bâtiment abasourdi. Le charme et les talents de manipulateur de Caffrey avaient sans doute œuvré. Dans ce quartier, on n'avait même pas un coin de trottoir avec des cartons pour 700 $. Par contre, entrer dans la maison pour fouiller l'appartement, voire y poser un micro, allait s'avérer impossible. Il venait de voir un livreur déposer un paquet par une entrée de service. Il semblait évident que la propriétaire employait du personnel de maison. L'accès à un appartement privé dans ce type de bâtisse n'avait rien à voir avec un immeuble collectif. Il regarda autour de lui pour identifier une terrasse où se positionner. Il devrait se contenter d'espionner l'appartement à distance.

En attendant, autant aller retrouver Caffrey. Il n'était évidemment pas question d'entrer dans le bâtiment du FBI, il y avait des limites que même lui hésitait à dépasser. Il se positionnerait à proximité. Avec un peu de chance, Caffrey sortirait à l'heure du déjeuner et il parviendrait à l'approcher suffisamment pour cloner son téléphone afin de surveiller ses faits et gestes.

Vers 13 heures, il aperçut enfin Caffrey. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers le 1 Federal Plaza d'un pas alerte en discutant avec l'agent Diana Barrigan. La conversation semblait particulièrement agitée, du moins pour Caffrey. La jeune femme secouait la tête d'un air résigné comme si le consultant lui proposait une idée totalement écervelée. L'informateur ne semblait cependant pas démonté par ce qui semblait être une fin de non-recevoir et continuait à plaider sa cause.

Reese aurait souhaité pouvoir entendre la conversation. Il était trop loin et devrait s'approcher davantage pour cloner le téléphone de Caffrey, mais l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était trop dégagé pour qu'il puisse le faire discrètement. Il essaierait plus tard. En attendant de découvrir pourquoi la machine leur avait donné son numéro, le suivre allait être amusant. L'homme semblait plein d'une énergie communicative.

Lassé de n'avoir pas gain de cause, Caffrey jeta les bras en l'air et se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis se tourna dans la direction de John. L'ex-agent de la CIA ne s'inquiéta pas. Il n'était qu'un badaud de plus, profitant de sa pause-déjeuner et d'un café. Il vit Caffrey froncer les sourcils puis se tourner de nouveau vers Barrigan et lui parler plus sérieusement. L'agent s'esclaffa, et d'un geste montra la direction de l'immeuble, invitant le consultant à se diriger vers leurs bureaux.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Caffrey quitta le bureau et prit la direction du nord. Son allure nonchalante indiquait qu'il souhaitait profiter de la douceur de fin d'après-midi tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui à pied. Le suivant à distance discrètement, Reese en profitait pour l'étudier de plus près. C'était un très bel homme, il le savait et en jouait en toute impunité, souriant avec facilité à toutes les femmes qui posaient les yeux sur lui.<p>

Contre toute attente, Caffrey s'arrêta dans le parc de Washington Square. Il acheta un café dans un stand et s'installa sur un banc pour écouter un joueur de jazz qui semblait le connaître. John en profita pour s'approcher et lancer l'application lui permettant de cloner le téléphone de Caffrey. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'homme se leva et reprit sa route d'un pas un peu plus alerte.

A hauteur de la 9ème rue, Caffrey fut bousculé par un homme de petite taille, qui s'excusa rapidement et disparut dans la foule avant que John n'ait eu le temps de voir son visage. La silhouette lui fit penser à ce M. Lunettes, mais s'ils étaient amis, il n'avait aucune raison d'agir de la sorte et John eut une grimace contrariée.

Poursuivant sa route, l'informateur arriva enfin chez lui. Il jeta un œil autour de lui avant de rentrer, puis referma lentement la porte. John doutait que Caffrey ait pu le voir ; ses années de filature lui avaient appris à être d'une discrétion absolue. En tant qu'ancien escroc, l'homme était sans doute plus méfiant que la plupart des gens. Il savait qu'il fallait toujours surveiller ses arrières ; il le faisait sans doute de manière automatique, sans même en avoir vraiment conscience.

Se dirigeant vers le toit qu'il avait repéré plus tôt, Reese appela son patron.

"Finch ?"

"Oui, M. Reese. Vous avez du nouveau ?"

"Non, rien. Caffrey vient d'arriver chez lui. Il est rentré à pied, a souri à toutes les femmes qu'il a croisées, s'est arrêté écouter un joueur de jazz dans un parc... Pour un ancien criminel, ce type est bien normal. Je vais m'installer sur le toit pour l'observer chez lui. De votre côté, vous avez quelque chose?"

"Toujours rien sur M. Lunettes. Par contre, je viens enfin de comprendre pourquoi M. Caffrey ne semblait pas avoir d'existence avant ses dix-huit ans. Il a grandi sous une fausse identité dans un programme de protection des témoins."

"A New York ?"

"Non, Saint Louis. Il a été envoyé là-bas avec sa mère et une collègue de son père quand il avait trois ans. Une sombre histoire de policier véreux. Il semblerait que l'instinct criminel soit dans ses gènes."

"Tel père, tel fils ? C'est un peu simpliste pour vous Finch. Votre père était un scientifique ?" Reese ne ratait jamais une occasion d'essayer de creuser le passé de son employeur.

"Ce qui expliquerait ma passion pour les ordinateurs ? M. Reese, j'ai tout inventé en informatique…" répondit Finch avec l'ombre d'un sourire dans la voix, lui laissant comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement compris l'indiscrétion de John et qu'il n'en dirait pas davantage. "Toujours pas d'appels sur le téléphone de M. Caffrey ?"

"Non, pas depuis que je l'ai cloné. Je n'ai aucune activité, comme s'il l'avait éteint. Surprenant, j'avais le sentiment que de nos jours, personne ne passait plus de dix minutes sans être sollicité par son mobile."

John fit quelques clichés de la terrasse de l'hôtel particulier et les envoya directement à Finch grâce au WIFI dont son appareil photo était doté. Caffrey avait enlevé sa veste et sa cravate avant de se servir un verre.

M. Lunettes arriva quelques minutes plus tard, l'air surexcité. Il se précipita vers la bouteille et se servit un verre généreux. Reese regrettait de n'avoir pas pu entrer dans l'appartement. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir écouter leur conversation. Le petit homme faisait des bonds tandis que Caffrey semblait essayer de le raisonner.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, le consultant se dirigea vers son chevalet de peinture.

"M. Reese ?"

"Oui Finch."

"Rien de neuf ? Les clichés que vous m'avez envoyés ne m'apprennent pas grand-chose, sinon qu'ils ont un goût très sûr en terme de vin. Le cépage de cette année est une pure merveille."

"Non. Caffrey s'est maintenant mis à peindre. Et son ami semble toujours aussi énervé."

"C'est un artiste tout à fait admirable. La peinture lui permet sans doute de se détendre."

"Ou de passer un message…" murmura Reese.

"L'art est une forme d'expression comme une autre," répliqua Finch.

"Non, je veux dire, vraiment passer un message." Reese fit une photo et envoya le cliché.

Dans sa bibliothèque, Finch se redressa brusquement. Bear sentit la tension soudaine de son maître et s'approcha en gémissant doucement.

Finch lui caressa les oreilles distraitement. "Tout va bien Bear. Notre nouveau numéro est effectivement quelqu'un de très surprenant."

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>

N/A: Mais que fait Neal? Il n'a pas vu qu'il était suivi ?

Stay tuned…

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre ... Nous avons hâte de lire vos commentaires.<p>

A bientôt pour la suite ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

Me revoilà déjà avec un nouveau chapitre ! _Petite information, toute l'histoire est déjà écrite et relue ….._

Un grand merci à Pikatchoune et Ali pour avoir laissé une trace de leur passage. Ali, j'espère que le délai pour l'attente est correct !

Merci à Zarbi, Chrysoline, pyreneprincesse pour leur mise en favori.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_New York, loft de Neal, mardi matin_

Neal ajustait une nouvelle fois sa cravate face au miroir. Elle était parfaitement en place mais il se sentait nerveux.

Après des tractations houleuses et des kilos de paperasse, il avait obtenu l'autorisation d'aller visiter Peter en prison. En tant qu'ancien détenu, le gardien de la prison et Calloway, la nouvelle chef du service des Cols Blancs, ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil sa présence au sein d'un établissement pénitentiaire.

Certes, il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à faire évader Peter, mais l'agent ne l'accepterait pas, donc où était le risque ?

Il redressa une nouvelle fois le nœud, enfila la pince et s'adressa un sourire. Même lui pouvait voir que le cœur n'y était pas. Il se sentait coupable. C'était son propre père qui était responsable de l'incarcération de Peter et l'homme avait disparu.

Sa relation vis-à-vis de son père était pour le moins compliquée. Enfant, il avait admiré l'homme mort en héros en effectuant sa tâche de gardien de l'ordre, et il avait souhaité suivre ses traces, devenir policier, sauver des vies. Puis le jour de ses dix-huit ans, Ellen lui avait dit la vérité. Son père était un flic pourri… et il n'était pas mort. Il avait alors tout quitté et avait effectivement réalisé ses rêves d'enfant en suivant les traces de son père : il était devenu un criminel.

Puis James Bennett avait refait surface, et tandis qu'il essayait d'en savoir plus sur cet inconnu, lui accordant la confiance du sang, celui-ci avait en fin de compte dévoilé qu'il était pour toujours… pourri.

Seulement, c'était Peter qui venait d'en faire les frais. Peter qui, une nouvelle fois, avait accepté de brouiller les lignes du bien et du mal pour l'aider, se voyait accusé du meurtre d'un Sénateur, alors que le tueur n'était autre que James.

Malgré son passé d'arnaqueur, escroc et tous les qualificatifs dont ses collègues le qualifiaient sourire aux lèvres, Neal avait confiance en la justice. Il le devait. Il devait croire que Peter serait innocenté, mais cela ne l'aidait guère à se sentir moins coupable.

Alors cette autorisation de visite obtenue de haute lutte avait un goût doux-amer. Il était heureux de pouvoir revoir son ami, mais préoccupé par ce qu'il pourrait lire dans ses yeux.

Il déplaça d'un millimètre la pochette de sa veste, poussa un soupir décidé et se dirigea vers sa porte.

Lors de l'incarcération de Peter, les autorités s'étaient aperçues qu'aucune mesure n'avait été prévue pour le cas où Neal se retrouverait sans responsable. La seule solution envisagée dans un premier temps avait été de le remettre en prison. Pendant quelques heures, Neal était resté enfermé dans les bureaux du FBI attendant que l'on décide de son sort. Avec le recul, il n'avait aucune honte à admettre que cela l'avait terrifié.

Ses quatre années en prison n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir, mais il savait pertinemment qu'y retourner maintenant signerait probablement son arrêt de mort. Trop de gens s'y trouvaient par sa faute. C'était ce qui en fin de compte l'avait sauvé. Calloway, même si elle ne lui faisait aucune confiance, avait admis qu'il y avait un risque pour sa vie. Par ailleurs, personne ne pouvait nier l'aide qu'il apportait au service, le perdre aurait été regrettable pour leur taux de réussite, d'autant que leur meilleur agent était désormais hors-jeu.

En attendant de nommer un nouveau responsable, Diana et Jones s'étaient vus attribuer la garde conjointe de l'informateur. Solution, malheureusement temporaire, ils n'avaient pas la séniorité nécessaire pour assurer cette charge à long terme, mais Neal avait été soulagé par cette proposition.

Les deux agents connaissaient bien les liens particuliers qui unissaient Peter et Neal et ils avaient essayé de dédramatiser la situation en plaisantant. "Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'inviter à dîner," avait précisé Jones. "N'espère pas me manipuler aussi facilement que Peter, je n'hésiterai pas à te casser un bras," l'avait prévenu Diana. Ils avaient tous ri, mais le rire semblait plus proche des larmes.

Ce matin, c'était Jones qui l'accompagnait à la prison. Il l'attendait devant la maison de June, admirant le bâtiment avec un sourire. Malgré le nombre de fois où il était venu chez Neal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que celui-ci avait décidément trop de chance. Lui-même vivait dans un appartement en rez-de-chaussée, alors que Neal bénéficiait d'une terrasse avec une vue à se damner. Il n'éprouvait aucune jalousie, il était satisfait de sa situation, mais la vie était bien bizarre.

Neal ouvrit la porte de la maison et descendit rapidement vers la voiture.

"Salut Jones."

"Salut Neal."

Ils montèrent en voiture et partirent en direction de la prison. Neal ne disait rien, regardant d'un air distrait par la fenêtre. Jones l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que le calme qu'il arborait n'était qu'une façade.

"Nerveux ?"

Neal fit une grimace. Jones n'insista pas.

Il était au courant d'une grande partie des sombres ramifications qui avaient conduit Peter en prison, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir un peu à Neal. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas responsable de la situation cependant, s'il était resté sagement en prison quatre ans auparavant, Peter ne serait pas derrière les barreaux à l'heure actuelle …. Bon, et eux ne bénéficieraient pas de la notoriété qui était la leur depuis que leur taux de réussite avait explosé, grâce à Caffrey. Il comprenait que Neal soit nerveux, lui-même avait un peu de mal à faire la part des choses.

Ils arrivèrent au secteur des visites et Neal se dit qu'il avait eu moins de mal à sortir de prison quatre ans auparavant qu'à y entrer maintenant. Apparemment, les gardes avaient été prévenus de son passé, et les contrôles se succédèrent avant qu'il n'arrive enfin à destination. Il devrait bien sûr se contenter de la salle des visiteurs.

Quand il vit Peter arriver, vêtu de l'informe combinaison orange, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Cet homme ne méritait absolument pas de se trouver là. Peter, visiblement content de le voir, lui adressa un sourire heureux en le voyant et alla s'asseoir au guichet qui lui avait été attribué. Neal cligna des yeux rapidement pour chasser les larmes qu'il sentait monter. Peter était là à cause de lui, pourtant il lui accordait toujours son amitié.

"Neal," fit Peter en posant sa main sur la vitre les séparant.

Ils n'avaient même pas obtenu de se rencontrer dans une salle privée… Le meilleur agent du service des Cols Blancs, celui qui, en toute logique, aurait dû à l'heure actuelle diriger le service, en remplacement de Hughes, était traité comme un criminel sans aucun égard. A sa décharge, Neal soupçonnait que le lieu de la rencontre tenait plus à sa présence à lui qu'à celle de Peter. Calloway lui avait bien précisé que l'autorisation de visite était tout à fait exceptionnelle –on ne voulait pas de lui entre les murs de la prison – et qu'il ne bénéficierait donc d'aucun traitement de faveur. Mais voir Peter de l'autre côté de ce mur de verre était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

_Il est temps d'utiliser tes talents. Souviens-toi, tu es le plus grand arnaqueur du monde._ Neal força un sourire sur son visage.

"J'ai toujours su que l'orange t'irait mieux qu'à moi," lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours pensé que la couleur allait mieux sur des cheveux sombres."

"Non, regarde Mozz. Il adore ce foulard orange…"

Peter leva un sourcil amusé. "Pour ma part, j'ai du mal à placer 'cheveux' et 'Mozzie' dans la même phrase."

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Peter s'arrêta en secouant la tête.

"Enfin, ne t'habitude pas trop, j'espère bien ne pas avoir à la porter très longtemps."

Neal passa du rire à un visage ravagé par le remords. Peter poussa un soupir exaspéré, comme s'il avait déjà eu cette conversation. De fait, il l'avait eue, mais pas avec Neal, avec Elizabeth qui le tenait au courant de la situation à l'extérieur et avait vu Neal se décomposer tandis que les charges tombaient sur son mari.

"Neal, ce n'est pas de ta faute." Son informateur ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ne le laissa pas parler. "Nous savons tous deux qui est le coupable ; j'ai besoin de ton énergie pour m'aider à me disculper. Te sentir coupable ne résoudra pas l'affaire."

Neal fit une grimace. Peter l'observa un instant en silence. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son arrestation et leur chasse au trésor au sein de l'Empire State Building. Il se rappela alors l'objet de leur recherche.

"Au fait, comment as-tu fait sortir les documents de l'Empire State ?" demanda Peter. "Je sais que les terrasses sont étudiées pour empêcher les inconscients de ton genre à sauter en parachute…" ajouta-t-il, espérant faire sourire son informateur.

Le souvenir de son saut en parachute fit effectivement sourire Neal. L'adrénaline libérée par un saut interdit en plein New York laissait des traces pendant longtemps.

"Non, pas de base jump cette fois. Nous avons construit un mini-dirigeable que nous avons lancé du 103ème étage de l'immeuble."

"Mais l'accès est interdit au public !" s'exclama Peter, ne s'attardant pas sur l'inventivité de son partenaire. Puis il fronça les sourcils en se souvenant d'un détail. "Sauf dans quelques cas particuliers." Il écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant des prospectus que lui avait donnés Elizabeth un jour. "Mon dieu Neal, ne me dis pas que tu as demandé Sara en mariage !"

"Sara a une vision plus nuancée que toi sur le concept de la légalité, elle a accepté de jouer le jeu."

Il sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge, la scène avait été trop proche de la vérité pour ne pas les avoir blessés lui et Sara. A son arrivée à Londres, elle s'est contentée d'un bref sms lui annonçant que son vol s'était posé sans encombre.

Peter observa le conflit sur le visage de son partenaire et choisit de ne pas insister. Son informateur avait suffisamment de soucis sans qu'il ne l'oblige à repenser à ce qui aurait pu être.

Neal cligna des yeux, fermant ce dossier particulièrement lourd, pour fournir des informations à Peter.

"J'ai quelqu'un sur les traces de James…" lui annonça-t-il.

"Ah, M–"

Neal lui coupa la parole en lui lançant un regard de reproche. Mozzie serait furieux s'il venait à savoir qu'on avait mentionné son nom dans une conversation qui avait toutes les chances d'être enregistrée.

"J'ai rapporté à Jones et Diana tout ce que je savais, mais ça ne nous mène pas loin."

"Cela risque de prendre du temps…"

"Ton avocate a-t-elle trouvé quelque chose ? Je ne peux pas croire que tes états de service ne suffisent pas à eux seuls à te mettre hors de cause !"

"Neal, étant donné les charges, je me serais sans doute accusé moi-même dans une telle situation."

Neal le foudroya du regard.

"J'ai peut-être d'autres pistes à suivre, mais j'ai le sentiment que Calloway espionne le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Ça ne me facilite pas la tâche."

"Alors, raconte-moi comment se passent les choses au bureau ?" demanda Peter changeant le cours de la conversation.

Son informateur lui raconta alors son quotidien, les cas sur lesquels il travaillait avec Jones et Diana. La surveillance permanente de Calloway qui semblait persuadée qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Les appels de Hughes le soir pour prendre des nouvelles et le tenir au courant discrètement. La vie au bureau continuait comme si le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner le jour où Peter était sorti menottes aux poignets de l'Empire State Building.

Ils se quittèrent après le temps de visite autorisé et Neal retourna au bureau. Ils étaient sur une nouvelle affaire et il devait rentrer travailler, même s'il ne rêvait que d'une chose, partir à la recherche du vrai coupable.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>En fin de matinée, Neal et Diana rentraient d'un entretien houleux avec un banquier. Leur nouvelle affaire les menait dans les milieux de la haute finance et le trafic d'influences. Mais le rendez-vous avec un sous-fifre n'avait rien donné et Neal voulait partir en couverture. Diana refusait de laisser Neal se mettre en danger et ne se laissait pas démonter par les arguments de l'informateur.<p>

"Je t'assure Diana, c'est vraiment la meilleure solution. Personne n'aura le moindre doute sur ma présence."

"Neal, c'est non, inutile d'insister. Je ne suis pas Peter, je ne me laisserai pas amadouer par ton sourire enjôleur. Et s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, il aurait ma peau à son retour."

Diana n'avait pas le moindre doute sur l'innocence de son patron. Elle faisait confiance à la justice et savait qu'il reprendrait son rôle à la tête des Cols Blancs tôt ou tard. Elle espérait juste que ce serait plus tôt que tard car sinon elle risquait d'avoir à expliquer à son boss pourquoi elle avait tué son informateur en son absence. Elle appréciait Neal énormément mais avait parfois du mal à comprendre comment Peter supportait toutes ses frasques.

"Argh !" grogna Neal en jetant les bras au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

Il regrettait l'absence de Peter plus que jamais. Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le convaincre lui. Diana était totalement imperméable à son charme. Et à voir le regard qu'elle lui jetait, il avait intérêt à laisser tomber ou elle risquait de le menacer une nouvelle fois de lui mettre une balle dans le corps.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux puis regarda derrière lui vers la place.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Diana consciente du brusque changement d'humeur.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'on me regarde..." fit Neal en fronçant les sourcils.

"Neal, tout ce qui porte une jupe dans un rayon de deux kilomètres te regarde." Diana observa un jeune homme qui passait à proximité. "Et pas nécessairement une jupe d'ailleurs…" murmura-t-elle en aparté.

Par habitude, elle jeta néanmoins un œil par-dessus l'épaule de l'informateur. La place était pleine de gens profitant du soleil et de leur pause-déjeuner. Aucun individu suspect.

Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. "Bienvenue à New York. Tu dois regretter la tranquillité de ton île, hein ?"

Neal lui fit une grimace et ensemble ils remontèrent au 21ème étage.

De retour à son bureau Neal ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce sentiment d'être observé. Il n'était pas paranoïaque, Mozzie l'était suffisamment pour deux. Son instinct le trompait rarement, mais il n'avait vraiment vu personne de "bizarre" sur la place. Il reprit le dossier sur lequel il travaillait, tandis qu'une petite voix dans sa tête ne le laissait pas en paix. Avec un grognement, il composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

"Mozzie. Tu es libre plus tard ?"

"Bonjour Neal. Comment vas-tu par ce beau jour de soleil ? Moi, tout va bien."

"Bonjour Mozz," répondit Neal en secouant la tête amusé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

"Ta propension à la paranoïa déteint peut-être sur moi, mais j'ai l'impression que l'on m'observe."

"Neal, bien sûr que l'on t'observe. Tu es dans le bâtiment du FBI !"

"Mozz…" rétorqua Neal sur un ton de reproche.

"Tu penses que quelqu'un te suit ?"

"Peut-être. Je n'ai rien vu, mais tu sais… cette espèce d'impression que quelqu'un te regarde ?"

"Tu voudrais que je vérifie si quelqu'un t'a pris en filature ?"

"Oui, s'il te plaît."

"Je dois donc prendre en filature le type qui t'a pris en filature..." Mozzie semblait tout à coup beaucoup s'amuser.

"Mozz…" répéta Neal. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à suivre l'humour, parfois bizarre, de son ami.

"Pas de souci. Je le prends en chasse à la sortie du bâtiment. Fais une pause du côté de Washington Square que je puisse m'approcher de plus près."

"Ok, merci Mozzie. J'apprécie. Passe à la maison ensuite, je t'offre un verre."

"J'y compte bien. J'ai vu que tu avais une bouteille de Château Margaux en réserve."

"Je comptais la garder pour un événement spécial !" protesta Neal ; ce cru coûtait particulièrement cher.

"Je te tire d'un pétrin, ça n'est pas suffisant ?"

"Si… ça l'est. Merci encore Mozz."

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>Quittant le bureau à 17h00, après avoir prévenu Mozzie de son départ par sms, Neal prit son temps. Les new-yorkaises étaient jolies et de bonne humeur, rentrer à pied présentait ses avantages.<p>

A Washington Square, il s'arrêta pour écouter Tom. Tom était trompettiste de jazz. Il avait appartenu à un groupe dans les années 60, puis les amis s'étaient séparés. Aujourd'hui, il jouait pour le plaisir et les quelques pièces que les passants voulaient bien lui laisser. Neal aimait venir l'écouter, il y avait dans son jeu quelque chose de particulier qui parlait d'un passé révolu. Comme à son habitude, il lui laissa un billet et reprit sa route.

Au niveau de la 9ème rue, Mozzie le bouscula et disparut dans la foule si vite que par réflexe Neal porta la main à son portefeuille. Il sursauta en découvrant un morceau de papier dans la poche mais reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

"JETTE TON TELEPHONE". Le message était bref et dans les pattes de mouches typiques de Mozzie. Comment quelqu'un capable de reproduire les calligraphies les plus recherchées pouvait-il avoir une écriture personnelle aussi illisible ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Neal éteignit son portable, retira la carte SIM et la batterie, puis se débarrassa discrètement des différentes parties de son téléphone en plusieurs endroits sur son chemin.

Quand il arriva chez June, il se retourna à nouveau. Il était donc bel et bien suivi mais le type était doué, il ne voyait personne de suspect. Les voisins, un grand brun grisonnant dans un costume bien coupé, quelques enfants. La population habituelle du quartier huppé où il résidait. Il entra en refermant la porte lentement.

Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement et rentra chez lui en soupirant. Mozzie n'allait sans doute pas tarder et il allait être surexcité. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, il avait effectivement quelqu'un aux trousses.

Il enleva sa veste et cravate qu'il posa sur une chaise puis se servit un verre de vin. Mozzie entra sans frapper et se dirigea directement vers la bouteille posée sur la table.

"Tu avais raison, quelqu'un te suit," dit-il vidant la moitié de son verre.

Mozzie sortit un petit appareil de sa poche et se mit à parcourir l'appartement à la recherche de micros et autres systèmes de surveillance.

"Mozzie, tu as vérifié mon appartement la semaine dernière. Il n'y avait rien."

"La semaine dernière, tu n'avais pas un expert de la filature à tes trousses."

"_Expert_ de la filature ?" répéta Neal narquois.

"Oui, un _expert_. Du type CIA, services secrets... Tu sais, une de ces agences avec plein de lettres. Le type est bon, très bon. C'est miraculeux que tu l'aies senti. Si je n'avais pas été moi-même à sa recherche, jamais je ne l'aurais identifié."

"Pourquoi m'as-tu fait jeter mon téléphone ?"

"Il a cloné ton mobile pendant que tu écoutais Tom."

"Comment ?" s'exclama Neal. "Bon sang, je ne l'ai même pas vu."

"Je te dis, il est fort."

Neal soupira frustré et se posta devant sa porte fenêtre regardant la vue extraordinaire de sa terrasse sans la voir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se dirigea vers son chevalet.

"Tu vas peindre ? _Maintenant_ ?" s'étrangla Mozzie le regardant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Neal prenait le chevalet et le posait sur la terrasse face à l'immeuble dont le toit semblait le plus proche et accessible.

"Neal ?" demanda Mozzie doucement, semblant craindre que son ami ne soit plus lui-même.

"S'il est aussi fort que tu le dis, je vais lui montrer que nous aussi."

_A suivre…_

N/A : Quel est donc ce message sur la toile ?

Stay tuned…

* * *

><p>Et voilà ... vous venez de vivre la même scène, du côté de Neal ... Rassurez-vous, la rencontre entre nos protagonistes est l'ordre du jour du prochain chapitre ...<p>

_Hâte de lire vos impressions. _

_Yellow_


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, merci à nos nouveaux followers _KiwiDlaNight, ZazouloveMatt et Zarbi_.

Et voici venu le temps du chapitre 3 ! Une petite rencontre entre Neal et John, ça vous dit ?

Yellow

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

_New York, Upper East Side, mardi fin d'après-midi_

"Monsieur Reese ?" questionna Finch doucement.

"Finch, je crois que je vais aller voir si ce cépage est aussi bon que vous le dites."

"M. Reese, vous savez que je préfère la discrétion dans ce que nous faisons."

"Ils m'ont repéré, Finch, et je suis prêt à parier que Caffrey s'est déjà débarrassé de son téléphone. Nous n'arriverons pas à nos fins par les moyens habituels." John se dirigea vers la sortie de la terrasse où il était posté. "Et étant donné le passé nébuleux de M. Caffrey, je suis à peu près sûr qu'il comprendra notre désir de discrétion."

"Ne révélez rien de compromettant."

"Finch, je ne me permets pas de vous dire comment programmer votre ordinateur," répondit Reese avec un léger ton de reproche.

Le milliardaire ne répliqua pas. Après tout, il avait choisi Reese pour ces missions, il connaissait parfaitement ses talents et son expertise. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler les principes de base de leur mode opératoire.

John traversa la rue et alla sonner à la porte du superbe bâtiment.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as écrit ?" demanda Mozzie.<p>

"Je lui ai proposé de venir prendre un verre."

Neal observait toujours les toits les plus proches essayant de détecter un reflet sur des jumelles ou un appareil photo mais il ne vit rien.

"Tu penses qu'il va venir ?" demanda Mozzie.

"J'en suis persuadé. Il est bon, il a été repéré. S'il a le moindre code d'honneur, il viendra. Il n'a rien à perdre. S'il avait voulu me tuer, il ne m'aurait pas suivi en plein jour. Si comme tu le penses, c'est un ex-agent ou militaire, une arme à longue portée aurait réglé mon cas sur la terrasse assez facilement."

"Neal !" s'exclama Mozzie un peu effaré par la légèreté avec laquelle Neal envisageait son propre meurtre.

"Tu préfères partir ?"

"Et rater Monsieur Mystère ? Certainement pas."

"Sors un verre, je descends l'accueillir."

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>Neal ouvrit la porte. Sur le porche se tenait un homme, grand, brun, les tempes grisonnantes, portant un costume sombre sur une chemise blanche. Pas vraiment la tenue que l'on s'attendait à voir sur quelqu'un en filature. Et Neal s'aperçut qu'il l'avait effectivement vu plus tôt, sans lui accorder la moindre importance. Son poursuivant se fondait parfaitement dans la foule.<p>

John observa Caffrey. De près, l'homme était encore plus frappant. Des yeux clairs sur un visage parfait devaient lui permettre d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Il portait un costume particulièrement bien coupé, Finch allait apprécier le style de leur dernier numéro.

"M. Caffrey," salua-t-il en tendant la main.

"Vous avez l'avantage, Monsieur…" Neal lui adressa un sourire éclatant, mais qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux, en lui serrant la main.

"Appelez-moi Reese."

"Et bien, M. Reese, donnez-vous donc la peine d'entrer."

Les deux hommes montèrent l'escalier en silence. Mozzie les attendait, la porte ouverte.

John examina la pièce comme à son habitude, levant un sourcil appréciateur face à la vue exceptionnelle depuis la terrasse. Pour un artiste, le point de vue devait fournir des sources infinies d'inspiration. Il s'approcha malgré lui des portes fenêtres pour admirer les toits de New York et la terrasse où il se tenait à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Puis il s'écarta de la baie vitrée. Par habitude. Des années de services secrets lui avaient appris à s'éloigner des sites trop exposés. Et cet endroit avec sa terrasse et ses immenses surfaces vitrées était un véritable cauchemar. Il retourna vers l'entrée de la pièce, dos contre le mur, même si l'échelle qui y était accrochée le mettait vaguement mal à l'aise.

"Que souhaitez-vous boire ?" lui demanda Neal.

"Je veux bien goûter à ce vin. J'en ai entendu dire le plus grand bien."

Mozzie fit le service et en profita pour remplir une nouvelle fois son verre généreusement.

"Alors M. Reese, à quoi dois-je ce soudain intérêt pour ma personne ?" demanda Neal l'air sérieux.

_Droit au but_, pensa John. Surprenant de la part d'un tel homme. Il l'aurait plutôt vu essayer de noyer le poisson, trouver des chemins de traverse pour arriver à ses fins.

"Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris," confessa John. "Quand m'avez-vous repéré ?"

"En tout début d'après-midi."

Reese ne put s'empêcher de pâlir un peu. Caffrey l'avait démasqué dès le début !

"En fait, je ne vous ai pas vu. Mais j'ai senti que l'on m'observait. Mon… _passé_ m'a rendu particulièrement vigilant. J'ai demandé à mon ami ici présent de vérifier si je faisais juste preuve de paranoïa ou si quelqu'un me suivait réellement."

_Intéressant_, _M. Lunettes ne s'est toujours pas présenté._ Et il était doué, Reese ne l'avait pas vu non plus. A sa décharge, il était trop préoccupé à surveiller Caffrey pour se douter qu'il faisait lui-même l'objet d'une surveillance.

"D'où l'arrêt à Washington Square..." Reese se tourna vers le petit homme. "C'était quoi la bousculade sur la 9ème ?"

"Je vous ai vu cloner son téléphone, il fallait bien que je le prévienne."

Reese ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif. Il espérait sincèrement que Caffrey était la victime, un tel talent au service du mal serait une vraie perte. Non qu'il lui souhaita le moindre mal.

"Alors ?" insista Neal.

"Une source d'information tout à fait digne de confiance m'a informé que vous étiez en danger. Mon but est simplement de vous protéger et empêcher quoi que ce soit de vous arriver."

"Une source d'information ?" répéta Neal.

"Un peu vague. C'est votre ami invisible, votre source d'information ?" demanda Mozzie.

"Ami invisible ?" Ce fut au tour de Reese d'être surpris.

"J'aurais bien dit imaginaire, mais vous m'avez l'air tout à fait équilibré, donc je doute que vous parliez seul, " expliqua Mozzie. "Vous avez un écouteur connecté à votre téléphone je suppose ?".

"M. Reese, je tiens à conserver mon anonymat," rappela Finch d'une voix inquiète à l'oreillette de son employeur.

John observa les deux hommes dans la pièce. Il commençait à les apprécier. Le petit chauve semblait aussi paranoïaque que Finch. Une rencontre serait sans doute des plus intéressantes, dommage que Finch quitte si peu sa bibliothèque.

"Alors cette source d'information ?" insista Mozzie.

"Fiable, c'est tout ce que je peux dire."

"Tu vois Neal, c'est ce que je me tue à te répéter. Nous sommes espionnés, surveillés, contrôlés... Big Brother est parmi nous et tout le monde s'en fiche !" explosa Mozzie.

Neal fit une grimace. Il avait l'habitude des théories de conspiration de Mozzie mais pour une fois son ami n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort.

"Alors, connaissez-vous des gens susceptibles de vous vouloir du mal ?" demanda Reese.

Neal et Mozzie se regardèrent et eurent un mouvement d'épaule hésitant.

"Quelques-uns probablement…"

"Des noms ?"

"M. Reese, je travaille avec le FBI depuis quatre ans. J'ai aidé à mettre beaucoup de monde derrière les barreaux. De plus, il n'est pas impossible que j'ai froissé quelques susceptibilités avant ça."

"Lors de votre carrière de criminel, vous voulez dire ?"

"Présumé criminel," corrigea Neal.

"Exact, toutes mes excuses. Vous n'avez été accusé que de falsification. Ce qui prouve juste que vous êtes bon." Reese avait suffisamment œuvré en marge de la loi pour ne pas se formaliser du passé du jeune homme. "D'ailleurs, simple curiosité personnelle. Comment vous êtes-vous fait arrêter ?"

Mozzie ne put retenir un grognement dépité. Neal le foudroya du regard.

"Ah, l'amour…" chantonna Mozzie.

Neal lui lança un nouveau regard assassin.

_Une femme._ Décidément, il y en avait toujours une derrière chaque pan important de la vie d'un homme, songea Reese.

Il prit une gorgée de son verre et eut un hochement de tête appréciateur. Ce vin était effectivement exceptionnel. Reese fronça les yeux en regardant Caffrey. Le loyer du loft était certainement pris en charge par le gouvernement et il touchait sans doute un salaire minimal pour son travail avec le FBI, mais le prix d'une telle bouteille n'aurait pas dû pouvoir entrer dans son budget. Ce Caffrey avait des ressources financières qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son travail de consultant… Avait-il réussi à tromper l'agent Burke et poursuivait-il ses activités criminelles en marge de son travail légal ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi son numéro était apparu sur leur radar.

M. Lunettes l'observait toujours comme s'il espérait découvrir qui il était juste en le regardant. Il se tenait aux côtés de Caffrey, visiblement prêt à le défendre contre toute attaque. Un véritable ami… paranoïaque. Reese avait vu le détecteur posé sur la table. Il ne doutait pas de qui avait vérifié l'appartement à la recherche de micros. Décidément, ce nouveau numéro était bien différent de leurs affaires habituelles.

"Pourriez-vous établir une liste de _'candidats'_ potentiels à votre assassinat ?"

Neal ne peut s'empêcher un petit rire. "Je ne tiens pas vraiment un journal avec la liste des gens que j'ai pu froisser."

Mozzie eut un tic nerveux et Neal le fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Le tic s'amplifia.

"Mozz… ?"

L'homme à lunettes se racla la gorge et sembla soudain fasciné par le contenu de son verre.

Reese eut l'ombre d'un sourire, _enfin un nom_ _!_ – même si apparemment ce n'était qu'un surnom– et murmura à l'attention du participant invisible à cette rencontre, "Finch, je crois vraiment que vous devriez rencontrer ce M. Lunettes. Je suis sûr que vous l'apprécieriez."

"La paranoïa est parfois fort utile, M. Reese," s'expliqua Finch qui semblait avoir compris ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce.

Pris entre quatre yeux qui ne le lâchaient pas, Mozzie craqua. "Oui, bon d'accord. Il est possible que je conserve des informations sur les… spécimens les moins recommandables à qui tu as eu à faire."

Neal fut submergé par une vague d'émotion. Il savait que Mozzie le suivrait au bout de la terre, il l'avait d'ailleurs fait – littéralement – mais il semblait que son ami prenait sa vie et sa sécurité pour sa mission personnelle. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il secoua légèrement la tête en adressant un sourire ému à son ami.

"La paranoïa est parfois utile, Neal," se justifia Mozzie ne se doutant pas qu'il répétait les mots de l'invisible patron de leur visiteur.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous disais…" murmura Reese à l'attention de Finch.

Mozzie posa son verre et prit le portable de Neal sans même en demander l'autorisation.

Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine et commença à taper sur le clavier.

Depuis la bibliothèque, Finch s'activa sur son ordinateur. Voilà qui allait lui permettre d'avoir plus d'informations sur ces mystérieux personnages. Il se redressa quand ses nombreuses tentatives n'aboutirent pas immédiatement.

De son côté, Mozzie semblait énervé par les alertes qu'il recevait sur l'écran. Il leva des yeux accusateurs sur Reese.

"Est-ce que votre ami est train d'essayer me pirater ?" accusa-t-il.

_Encore un génie de l'informatique…_ pensa Reese. Décidément, les deux hommes avaient de plus en plus de points communs.

Finch laissa échapper un grognement de protestation. "Pirater implique des objectifs malveillants. Je veux juste aider vos nouveaux amis."

Mozzie n'avait pas quitté Reese des yeux et posa un doigt sur une touche d'un geste clair. Cette situation était insupportable. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser qui que ce soit avoir accès à ses données même s'ils affirmaient n'avoir que de bonnes intentions. Qui était ce type ? Qui était ce contact invisible ? Comment savaient-ils que Neal était en danger ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils intervenir ? Ils nageaient en plein roman d'espionnage, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer sa certitude qu'ils étaient constamment observés.

Son regard dur tranchait étrangement avec l'apparente bonhommie de son physique. Reese hocha la tête. Il était clair que ce Mozzie ferait n'importe quoi pour aider son ami, il valait mieux le garder comme allié.

"Finch, laissez tomber," chuchota-t-il.

"M. Reese," protesta le génie.

John poussa un soupir exaspéré et sortit le téléphone de sa poche. Il l'éteignit et démonta la batterie et la carte SIM de l'appareil, s'assurant que son employeur ne pourrait plus l'entendre. Il posa les éléments de son mobile sur la table démontrant sa bonne volonté.

"Je vous remercie," soupira Mozzie soulagé, se penchant à nouveau sur son clavier. Il ouvrit un dossier et invita les deux hommes à s'approcher.

A l'écran apparut une liste de fichiers comportant des noms, classés par un code couleur. Neal saisit immédiatement le sens des couleurs et pâlit légèrement. Il avait oublié certains des noms et ne se souvenait absolument pas que la liste fût aussi longue.

"Et bien M. Caffrey, votre vie n'a vraiment rien de monotone…" commenta Reese.

A la bibliothèque, assis à sa table, Finch observait les écrans qui affichaient tous les dossiers que le mystérieux M. Lunettes était en train de montrer à John et à Neal. _John, vous avez décidément encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur moi…_

Les alertes d'intrusion que Mozzie avait détectées, indignes de son niveau de compétence dans ce domaine, n'avaient en fait pour but que de détourner l'attention. Dès les premiers instants de sa tentative, Finch avait détecté le très haut niveau de protection de l'ordinateur, il lui avait donc fallu employer des moyens plus subtils.

Dans ce cas précis, il avait utilisé la connexion Bluetooth du téléphone de John pour transférer un malware dans l'ordinateur, lui aussi équipé de la même connexion. Le ver qu'il avait ainsi fait pénétrer lui permettait maintenant d'avoir une porte dérobée sur l'ordinateur et ainsi accéder à toutes les informations.

Ce qu'il découvrit en explorant le système lui fit penser que quelqu'un de très pointu, un hacker comme lui, probablement, avait participé à la création de la puissante protection en place. Soit ce M. Mozz était particulièrement doué, soit il s'était fait aider. _Une autre porte dérobée…_.

M. Lunettes était décidément bien intriguant. Finch décida d'étudier cette porte dérobée, en n'omettant pas toutefois de transférer l'opération sur un système annexe qui fonctionnait en toute autonomie de son réseau habituel de recherches. Hors de question de prendre le risque de donner accès à son système à quelqu'un d'autre. Etant donné les protections qu'il avait dû contourner, il se doutait bien que "pousser cette porte" allait lui réserver des surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises, cela restait à vérifier. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Les conséquences avaient été dramatiques la seule fois où quelqu'un avait effectivement réussi à pénétrer son système.

Au loft, les trois hommes regardaient l'écran un peu dépassés par la tâche. La liste était longue.

"J'imagine que vous ne me donnerez pas accès à cette liste," murmura John.

Quatre yeux noirs le foudroyèrent et il fit malgré lui un léger pas en arrière. Décidément, il allait avoir du mal à gagner la confiance de ces hommes, surtout le binoclard. Ils semblaient cependant prendre au sérieux ses dires. Peut-être pourraient-ils étudier la question dans leur coin. Il ne doutait pas que Finch trouverait tôt ou tard un moyen d'accéder à leurs données.

En attendant, rester ici ne l'avançait à rien. Il sortit un téléphone de sa poche.

"M. Caffrey, je crois que vous avez égaré votre portable... J'aimerais pouvoir vous joindre en cas de besoin."

"Ah ! Bien sûr, comme ça vous n'avez même pas besoin de cloner le téléphone de Neal. Vous êtes directement connecté dessus," gronda Mozzie.

"Rien ne vous empêche de vous procurer un autre téléphone pour votre usage personnel," rétorqua John, répondant à Mozzie mais en regardant Neal.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

_La question à 1000 dollars_. _Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve une réponse à donner un jour_, pensa John.

"Juste quelqu'un qui verrait votre mort d'un mauvais œil."

Neal hocha la tête et prit le téléphone. "Merci."

Il le raccompagna à la porte de sortie et le regarda partir vers le sud.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>John quitta la maison de l'Upper East Side en direction de la bibliothèque. Il hésitait à remonter son téléphone. Finch allait lui en vouloir d'avoir coupé la communication. Il essaierait de lui faire comprendre ses motivations.<p>

Levant les yeux sur une vitrine, il ne put retenir un sourire amusé. L'ami de Caffrey était en train de le suivre. Il était bon, il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt. D'un autre côté, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Ce type était décidément aussi paranoïaque que Finch. Rien que pour cela, il devrait se laisser suivre et l'emmener à la bibliothèque. Une rencontre entre les deux hommes vaudrait son pesant d'or.

Mais Finch n'apprécierait sans doute pas l'humour de la situation. Quelques manœuvres d'évasion, entrées et sorties dans deux magasins et M. Lunettes était semé. Voilà qui résolvait la question de son téléphone. Remettant rapidement les pièces en place, Reese composa un numéro.

"M. Caffrey."

"M. Reese ?" fit Neal surpris d'être recontacté aussi vite.

"Je comprends que vous ne puissiez me faire confiance après une seule rencontre, mais pourriez-vous rappeler votre ange gardien ?"

"Je ne suis pas sa mère," répondit Neal en riant.

"Non, mais il considère votre sécurité comme sa mission numéro un."

"Les vieux amis…"

"C'est lui qui vous a formé ?" devina Reese.

Neal eut un sourire ému en repensant à l'apparition de Mozzie sur le pas de sa porte bien des années plus tôt. Bouc, postiche et des projets à n'en plus finir…

"C'est une longue histoire."

"Vous lui présenterez mes excuses pour lui avoir ainsi faussé compagnie, mais je préfère conserver une partie de mon anonymat pour le moment."

"Je ne manquerai pas de lui passer le message."

"Au-revoir M. Caffrey."

"Appelez-moi Neal."

"John. A bientôt Neal."

"Au-revoir John."

Neal n'avait pas fini de couper la communication qu'il entendit un vibreur dans le tiroir de la bibliothèque. Le portable dont seul Mozzie avait le numéro et qu'il n'utilisait que pour leurs conversations privées.

"Tu l'as perdu ?" demanda Neal innocemment, un sourire dans la voix.

"Oui… Comment le sais-tu ?"

"John vient de m'appeler pour que je te transmette ses excuses."

"John ?" répéta Mozzie manifestant son mécontentement face à la soudaine familiarité.

"Mozz, si ce qu'il dit est vrai, et tu admettras que ça n'est pas totalement irréaliste, je pense qu'il peut nous aider. Tu veux revenir étudier la liste de mes ennemis potentiels ?"

"Neal, toute la nuit n'y suffirait pas… J'espère que tu as du vin en réserve."

"A tout de suite."

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>John arriva à la bibliothèque, se doutant que Finch allait être en colère contre lui.<p>

"M. Reese, je vous serais reconnaissant à l'avenir de ne pas m'exclure des conversations de la sorte. Je ne peux pas travailler si je n'ai pas d'informations."

John fit une grimace. Malgré le ton posé de son employeur, il entendait bien la fureur sous-jacente.

"Finch, nous ne pouvons pas procéder comme d'habitude avec ces deux hommes. Je vous promets de ne rien révéler de compromettant, mais je suis convaincu que nous pourrons compter sur leur silence quoi qu'ils viennent à découvrir. Pour l'instant, ils ne nous font absolument pas confiance."

Finch se contenta d'un léger grognement d'accord. Il faisait confiance à Reese, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était obligé d'approuver toutes ses décisions.

Tournant la tête vers le tableau, Reese eut un petit sourire en coin.

"De toute façon, je vois que vous n'avez rien manqué des informations que nous avons pu échanger."

Des photos et informations sur de nouvelles personnes étaient venues enrichir le mur de verre.

"J'ai encore beaucoup de talents cachés, Monsieur Reese," répondit Finch. "Ne me sous-estimez jamais," ajouta-t-il.

"A vrai dire, je me doutais que vous trouveriez une façon ou une autre d'accéder à ces informations," rétorqua Reese. "Je n'aurais pas été surpris que vous ayez pu garder contact malgré la façon un peu théâtrale dont j'ai coupé la conversation. J'essayais simplement de gagner leur confiance ; enfin, surtout celle de ce M. Mozz qui me semble être un grand théoricien des conspirations et qui ne fait confiance à personne, sauf peut-être à Caffrey."

Finch accepta les excuses voilées d'un hochement de tête.

"Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose sur lui, Finch ?" demanda John.

"J'y travaille encore ; enfin, mes ordinateurs y travaillent."

"Qui est ce jeune garçon sur la photo ?" s'enquit Reese en regardant l'un des écrans devant lui.

"J'ai utilisé un logiciel de rajeunissement sur M. Mozzie. Je cherche des traces de lui dans tous les fichiers de l'administration avec cette photo. Je pense que cela prendra un certain temps, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas effacé toutes ses traces. Il est vraiment très fort ou il a des amis particulièrement doués en informatique."

John allait poser une question quand il vit un autre écran où des lignes de chiffres défilaient. _Tiens, je ne l'ai jamais vu allumé celui-là_, pensa-t-il.

"Finch, pourquoi un autre ordinateur en plus de ceux déjà devant vous ? Ils vous suffisent d'habitude."

"Ah, celui-là… C'est un travail annexe, rien à voir avec notre affaire", répondit précipitamment Finch.

_Décidément, quel sens de l'observation, rien ne lui échappe donc jamais ? _pensa-t-il de son associé.

John lui jeta un regard sombre.

"Finch, ne me sous-estimez pas non plus. Je sais que vous n'avez pas apprécié que je coupe la communication mais je sais aussi que quand nous sommes sur un cas, et celui-ci m'a l'air bien compliqué, tout ce que vous faites est en relation avec notre numéro en cours, alors ?" répliqua sèchement John.

Finch hocha la tête. Il avait choisi Reese pour ses compétences, son intelligence en faisait partie.

"En accédant à l'ordinateur de M. Caffrey, j'ai trouvé une 'porte dérobée' qui n'a aucune raison valable. J'aimerais savoir qui l'a mise en place et j'essaie de la suivre. Cependant, le niveau de cryptage et de protection est tel que j'ai préféré isoler cette recherche sur un ordinateur exclu de mon réseau. Comme cela, il n'y a aucun risque d'intrusion dans nos systèmes," expliqua Finch.

"Et cela donne quoi ?"

"Rien pour l'instant. Le cryptage que je rencontre est très bon. Le style est élégant, il me semble d'ailleurs l'avoir déjà croisé par le passé, mais le niveau de codage est encore un peu en dessous du mien, donc je devrais arriver à pénétrer dans l'ordinateur qui se trouve derrière."

"Et vous pensez trouver quoi ?" John ne laissa pas le temps à Finch de proposer une réponse. "Laissez-moi deviner... Vous supposez que Mozzie s'est créé un accès à l'ordinateur de son ami. Grâce à cela, vous pensez accéder à son ordinateur et avoir ainsi accès à d'autres informations".

"C'est l'idée en effet, Monsieur Reese. L'ordinateur de M. Caffrey est particulièrement bien protégé. M. Mozz ne peut pas ne pas avoir vu cette porte, ce qui implique qu'il la connaît. Vous avez raison, je pense que c'est lui qui l'a installée. Ceci étant dit, il va me falloir encore quelques heures avant de réussir à la forcer."

"Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous allez m'aider à instaurer la confiance entre eux et moi, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Chacun son travail, M. Reese. Utilisez donc ce charme dont vous savez faire preuve quand vous le voulez," répliqua Finch avec un petit sourire. "Avez-vous tiré quelque chose de votre conversation dans le loft ?"

"Entre le passé de M. Caffrey et son travail au FBI, nous allons avoir du mal à réduire la liste des suspects."

"Il est resté seul chez lui. Il ne court aucun risque ?

"Non. Je doute que quelqu'un veuille juste le tuer. Même si toutes ces baies vitrées chez lui me rendent un peu nerveux. C'est un vrai rêve pour un sniper. Je pencherais peut-être pour un travail à effectuer, quelqu'un qui voudrait utiliser ses compétences."

"Une idée ?"

"Avec ses nombreux talents ? Non, aucune. L'autre souci vient de ce qu'il ne bénéficie plus, pour le moment, de la protection de Burke."

"Je voulais justement y revenir. Après avoir parcouru ses états de service, les appréciations dans son dossier, j'ai du mal à croire que l'agent Burke ait fini par tuer de sang-froid un Sénateur. Je crois que nous devrions nous pencher en parallèle sur le cas de l'agent Burke, afin de déterminer si ces accusations sont bien fondées. La mise en accusation est limpide. Tout accuse l'agent Burke : c'est son arme qui a tiré, il avait de la poudre sur les mains, il cherchait à faire tomber le Sénateur. Tout paraît tellement parfait, trop même... Nous pourrions toutefois avoir un petit avantage au Tribunal."

"Lequel ?" interrogea John surpris. En principe, ils évitaient plutôt tout ce qui était proche de la justice et des forces de l'ordre.

"Le juge Gates est l'une de vos connaissances, n'est-ce pas, John ?" répliqua Finch.

John parut surpris par la nouvelle mais pensa qu'effectivement cela pourrait être un atout, au moins pour essayer de se faire entendre si les preuves arrivaient tardivement.

"Nous avons à faire à un homme politique, Finch, il est temps de faire appel à notre meilleur élément dans ce genre de situation," annonça John.

"Mademoiselle Morgan."

"Zoé," confirma Reese.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>

N/A : Qui peut donc en vouloir à Neal ?

Stay tuned…

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre ... Cela vous a-t-il plu?<p>

A bientôt

Yellow


	4. Chapter 4

Voici venu le temps d'un nouveau chapitre ... Certaines sont assez impatientes de connaître la suite !

Bonne lecture

Yellow

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

_New York, terrasse du 230 Fifth (*), 22h00_

"Zoé," salua Reese avec un hochement de tête.

"John", répondit Zoé avec ce sourire légèrement amusé qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir dès qu'elle rencontrait son mystérieux…

Qu'était John Reese exactement ? Son sauveur – sans aucun doute – leur première rencontre aurait mal tourné pour elle s'il n'avait pas été là. Partenaire – occasionnellement – Finch ne semblait pas hésiter à faire appel à ses talents. Ex-mari –cette mission avait été amusante, et battre John à plate couture au poker avait été très réjouissant. Alter ego –indéniablement– bien que leurs méthodes diffèrent, leurs "professions" avaient des points communs.

"Si c'est au sujet du divorce, je vous préviens, je ne vous rends pas la bague," ajouta-t-elle avant même que John ne lui explique la raison de son appel.

"Vous l'avez amplement méritée."

"Alors, vous avez besoin de moi comme partenaire pour le Top of the Dance ?"

Zoé ne doutait pas un instant que John fut un excellent danseur. Avec son côté James Bond, elle l'imaginait sans peine en smoking impeccable, l'entraînant dans un tango ensorceleur qui la laisserait hors d'haleine. Elle se racla la gorge reprenant ses esprits. La présence de John avait tendance à lui faire oublier qui elle était, qui _il_ était vraiment. Cet homme était bien trop séduisant pour conserver la tête froide.

"Bien que je ne doute pas que nous ayons toutes nos chances, non. J'ai besoin de vos talents plus en lien avec la vaste mare aux requins qu'est la politique."

"Oh. Après qui en avez-vous ? Rassurez-moi, pas un membre du gouvernement quand même ?"

"Non, juste un membre du Sénat."

"_Juste_ un Sénateur, bien sûr." Zoé secoua la tête en réprimant un rire. "Si vous me racontiez cela un peu plus en détail ?"

Malgré l'heure tardive de son appel, Zoé avait accepté de rencontrer John et lui avait proposé un rendez-vous sur une terrasse de la 5ème avenue. Ils étaient installés contre une balustrade, avec une vue imprenable sur l'Empire State Building et le bâtiment Chrysler. Plus loin, le One World Trade dominait de son immense silhouette le quartier de la finance. Les bâtiments illuminés éclairaient le ciel noir, conférant à la ville cette magie particulière qui attirait visiteurs et photographes du monde entier.

Elle aimait particulièrement la vue de cette terrasse, et n'avait pas encore décidé si elle la préférait de jour ou de nuit. Malgré l'apparente exposition des lieux pour une rencontre avec celui qu'elle soupçonnait fortement d'avoir un passé d'agent secret, ils pouvaient se parler en toute discrétion. Les clients étaient bien plus occupés à déguster leurs verres et séduire leurs compagnes – si elle en croyait le couple assis à quelques mètres – qu'à se soucier des conversations de leurs voisins. Elle regarda John et ne put s'empêcher d'envier le couple deux tables plus loin. Penchés l'un vers l'autre, si proches qu'ils se touchaient presque, la scène laissait deviner des promesses d'une nuit des plus intimes. Elle se voyait bien à leur place. Une soirée avec John, juste pour le plaisir… Ses yeux clairs, sereins, uniquement tournés vers elle, son sourire si rare mais ravageur, ses mains qu'elle soupçonnait être capables de toute la douceur du monde…

Elle sursauta légèrement s'apercevant qu'elle avait laissé son esprit vagabonder. Elle, Zoé Morgan, que les plus puissants de la ville aimaient compter dans leurs rangs, se conduisait comme une étudiante amoureuse de son professeur de mathématiques. Décidément cet homme était dangereux, à plus d'un titre. Elle se força à revenir à la conversation.

"Il faudrait obtenir la libération d'un agent du FBI emprisonné pour le meurtre d'un Sénateur."

Zoé faillit s'étouffer dans son verre. Seules des années passées à faire son métier bien particulier lui permirent de rattraper sa surprise sans asperger son voisin du contenu de sa bouche.

"Pardon ?" fit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Reese ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire fier de lui. Il était ravi de son petit effet. Zoé semblait toujours si sûre d'elle-même, la voir ainsi réagir était gratifiant. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle avait un coup d'avance sur lui, que plus rien ne la surprenait. La déstabiliser pendant une seconde était jouissif. Et l'espace d'un instant il s'imagina lui faire perdre son contrôle dans d'autres circonstances…

"Je suis sûr que vous savez déjà qui est concerné. Le meurtre d'un membre du Congrès, ici à New York, n'a pas pu vous échapper.

"Le Sénateur Terrence Pratt tué par un agent du FBI…"

Reese poursuivit. "Je suis sur un cas un peu particulier. La personne que je dois protéger est l'informateur de cet agent. Il n'est pas impossible que l'une des raisons de sa mise en danger soit son absence à ses côtés. Si mon hypothèse est inexacte, au moins éviterons-nous peut-être une erreur judiciaire. Nous avons étudié le parcours de cet agent, il est sans faille ou presque, difficile d'imaginer qu'il ait pu tuer de sang-froid un Sénateur."

Reese s'arrêta là et prit une gorgée de son verre, comme si cette simple phrase se suffisait à elle-même.

"John, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de détails."

"Finch a tous les dossiers."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce vous que je rencontre ? Non que prendre un cocktail sur une terrasse de Manhattan avec vous ne soit une expérience agréable. Si je me souviens bien, vous me deviez toujours un verre…"

Ils se quittèrent près de deux heures plus tard. Après avoir échangé des informations, ils s'étaient contentés de discuter comme de vieux amis tout en reprenant un deuxième verre. Reese accompagna Zoé jusqu'à un taxi et la regarda s'éloigner avec un léger pincement au cœur. Il l'aurait volontiers raccompagnée chez elle, pour au moins lui voler un baiser sur le pas de la porte. _John, reprends-toi, tu es sur une affaire délicate !_

Il arrêta un taxi et rentra chez lui pour la nuit. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas besoin de surveiller son numéro 24 heures sur 24, autant en profiter.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p><em>New York, loft de Neal, mercredi matin<em>

Le lendemain matin, Reese se dirigea vers le loft de Caffrey sans passer par la bibliothèque. Il s'inquiétait pour l'informateur et voulait le voir. Celui-ci n'avait pas éteint le portable que John lui avait donné et il savait que lui et son ami Mozzie avaient passé une partie de la soirée à étudier les suspects potentiels.

Ne désirant pas se montrer immédiatement, il remonta sur la terrasse face au loft. Caffrey était dehors un café à la main, apparemment admirant la vue. Il semblait bien détendu pour quelqu'un à qui l'on avait annoncé la veille que sa vie était en danger, ou alors en tant qu'ancien détenu, être à l'extérieur lui permettait de retrouver un certain calme. Le besoin d'espace et de liberté ne semblait jamais s'atténuer même après des années ; ayant été lui-même prisonnier dans d'autres circonstances, il en savait quelque chose.

Il ne fit aucun effort pour se cacher et Caffrey le repéra assez vite. Il lui fit un large signe de la main, l'invitant à venir le rejoindre en lui montrant sa tasse. L'ex-agent ne se fit pas prier. Si le café était à la hauteur du vin de la veille, cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il retrouva l'informateur à l'intérieur, celui-ci lui offrit aussitôt un café.

"Bonjour, M. Reese. Ne me dites pas que vous avez passé la nuit sur la terrasse de nos voisins ?"

"Non. Je ne pense pas que nous devions redouter un sniper, sinon votre cas aurait déjà été réglé," lui indiqua Reese ne se doutant pas un instant que Neal avait dit quasiment les mêmes mots à Mozzie la veille. "Personne ne vous a contacté ? demanda-t-il.

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"J'ai pensé que quelqu'un pourrait chercher à exploiter l'un de vos nombreux talents…"

Neal fit une grimace. Il y avait pensé, et ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'on le faisait chanter de la sorte.

"Non, pour l'instant la seule personne qui s'arrache les cheveux – enfin, pour ce qui lui en reste – c'est Mozzie."

"Votre ami…" Reese laissa la phrase en suspens, espérant que Caffrey complèterait, mais celui-ci se contenta de reprendre une gorgée de café.

John ne pouvait qu'apprécier la discrétion de son interlocuteur.

Caffrey avait posé son ordinateur portable allumé sur la table de la cuisine.

"Vous avez pu réduire la liste des suspects ?" fit John en pointant le PC du menton.

"Non."

"Je sais que l'agent Burke est en prison. Que pouvez-vous me dire à ce sujet ?"

John vit le visage de Neal s'assombrir.

"Peter est en prison par ma faute." Neal fronça les sourcils comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose. "Elizabeth avait sans doute raison de m'interdire de l'impliquer dans cette histoire."

"Si vous m'expliquiez un peu tout ça ?" demanda John qui ne comprenait rien à ce que venait de dire l'informateur.

"Mon père a tué Pratt pour se protéger d'actes qu'il a commis il y a plus de trente ans."

Neal lui raconta alors toute l'affaire. Le passé véreux de son père ; la dislocation de leur famille quand ils avaient été placés dans le programme de protection des témoins ; la réapparition d'Ellen – John fut touché par la vague d'émotion qui envahit le visage de Neal en parlant de l'ancien agent de police – sa mort, leurs recherches pour retrouver les documents rassemblés par Ellen pour aboutir à ce qui ressemblait à une course poursuite grandeur nature au cœur même de l'Empire State Building."

"Vous avez fabriqué un mini-dirigeable que vous avez lancé du 103ème étage de l'Empire ?" répéta John éberlué. "Vous ne manquez vraiment pas de ressources."

Neal eut un sourire amer, comme si cela n'avait pas une grande importance. "J'ai effectivement réussi à récupérer les documents, mais mon père a tué le Sénateur et s'est enfui laissant Peter sur les lieux du crime avec un faisceau de charges pointant sur lui. Nous étions sur l'affaire du Sénateur depuis des mois, alors cela n'arrange rien pour Peter."

Neal se tut un instant puis reprit son récit. "Il s'est avéré que mon père était bien coupable des crimes dont on l'accusait. Il est revenu chez moi avec l'intention probable de détruire les documents incriminants… mais j'avais déjà pu les regarder" _et il m'a quasiment menacé avant de s'enfuir… _

Lui qui commençait à se rapprocher de cet homme avait été trahi par la seule personne au monde qui, dans un monde normal, aurait dû être de son côté. Son propre père lui avait clairement dit que ce n'était pas lui qui allait tomber pour ce meurtre et avait disparu.

Il poussa un soupir et redressa les épaules. "Nous sommes à sa recherche depuis sa disparition, mais il a passé sa vie à se cacher, il est plutôt doué pour couvrir ses traces. Jones et Diana participent aux recherches de manière officieuse, mais pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune piste. Quant à l'avocate de Burke, elle est sans doute à deux doigts de lui demander de plaider coupable pour adoucir la peine."

"J'ai peut-être des moyens de vous aider à le retrouver. Avez-vous une photo de votre père à me donner ?"

Un minuscule éclair d'espoir illumina les yeux clairs de l'informateur. "Oui, bien sûr."

John prit la photo et observa le visage avec attention. Neal avait ses yeux…

Il se leva pour partir.

"Neal, je vous retrouve au tribunal à 14 heures, juste avant le début de l'audience. Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour faire avancer cette affaire et disculper l'agent Burke."

Neal observa le visage grave de son invité. Il dégageait une telle assurance qu'il était impossible de douter de sa résolution. D'où sortait cet homme ? Hier il l'avait suivi, s'était invité chez lui pour lui annoncer que sa vie était en danger, et maintenant il paraissait convaincu de pouvoir œuvrer à la libération de Peter. Il se doutait qu'il lui cachait bien des choses, mais pour l'instant le moindre soupçon d'espoir était le bienvenu.

"Merci," dit-il simplement en lui tendant la main.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tribunal de NY, mercredi 14h00<em>

Posté à proximité du Tribunal, John observait les allées et venues depuis un moment.

Il avait vu arriver le procureur Cameron Denis, très sûr de lui, comme si cette affaire était déjà conclue. Les quelques mots qu'il avait échangés avec la presse reflétaient cette vanité. John ferait tout pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Il nota mentalement de demander à Zoé de chercher dans son passé si des informations pouvaient être exploitées pour en tirer avantage.

L'agent Calloway s'était présentée quelques instants plus tard et il les vit discuter ensemble.

Surprenant qu'un membre de son équipe ne soit pas venu déposer à sa place. Il était rare que les patrons se mettent en première ligne. Peut-être cela cachait-il quelque chose? _Une autre chose à demander à Zoé. _

Elizabeth Burke venait de descendre d'une voiture, accompagnée de l'avocate de son mari. Elle franchit les marches du Tribunal, la tête haute, sans un regard pour les journalistes. Les agents Jones et Barrigan ne tardèrent pas à arriver. John comprit à cet instant qu'ils étaient plus que de simples collègues de travail. Une famille. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas pris le risque d'apporter, au vu de tous, leur soutien à un agent qui risquait la prison à vie, voire pire. Cela n'allait pas arranger leur carrière. Leur visage était fermé, ils avaient pleinement conscience que leur patron risquait gros.

Neal venait de tourner au coin de la rue ; John s'apprêtait à quitter son poste d'observation pour aller à sa rencontre quand il vit approcher la personne à qui il espérait pouvoir parler, le Juge dans cette affaire, le Juge Gates. _Espérons que le fait d'avoir sauvé la vie de son fils allait jouer en leur faveur. _

John envoya un message à Neal, lui demandant de l'attendre à l'extérieur de la salle, puis il rentra dans le Tribunal à la suite du Juge.

Quand il fut seul avec lui, il se permit de l'interpeler. "Juge Gates, un instant, s'il vous plaît."

Le juge se retourna, surpris d'entendre cette voix si caractéristique, qu'il pensait appartenir à un événement passé sur lequel il ne voulait pas revenir.

"Monsieur Reese, que faites-vous là ?" interrogea Gates.

"Je voudrais vous parler quelques instants de l'affaire que vous vous apprêtez à juger," répondit John, hésitant.

"Ce n'est pas légal et vous le savez. Si cela s'apprend, je pourrais être sanctionné," répliqua le Juge.

"Laissez-moi juste vous énoncer quelques faits et ensuite, vous serez libre de décider si, oui ou non, vous pouvez nous aider un peu, sans enfreindre aucune règle. Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande," s'exprima John d'un ton posé.

"Allez-y, vous avez cinq minutes."

John utilisa ce temps pour lui expliquer les faits, dont certains n'étaient pas dans le dossier. Il mit l'accent également sur la carrière exemplaire de l'agent Burke.

"Nous ne vous demandons pas d'aller à l'encontre de vos convictions dans cette affaire mais juste, dans la mesure du possible de ralentir la procédure, pour nous permettre de mettre la main sur un témoin clé. Pour votre fils, vous m'avez fait confiance, je vous le demande une nouvelle fois," conclut John.

Le juge sembla hésiter un instant, puis reprit la parole.

"J'ai toujours cherché un moyen de vous remercier, vous savez, pour mon fils. Il me semble que le temps est venu. Dites à l'avocat de la défense, en fin de d'audience aujourd'hui, de me demander un délai pour lui laisser le temps de mettre la main sur une preuve capitale pour son client. Le procureur va objecter bien entendu, j'accorderai néanmoins un délai d'un peu moins de deux jours avant la reprise de l'affaire. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas faire plus."

"C'est déjà beaucoup, merci Juge Gates, je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur de votre confiance," conclut John.

Neal vit arriver John, seulement cinq minutes avant le début de l'audience. Celui-ci lui fit un bref résumé de sa conversation avec le Juge et lui transmit le message pour l'avocat. John semblait confiant en la capacité de Neal à la convaincre de suivre cette stratégie.

John quitta le Tribunal et alla patienter à l'extérieur. Le téléphone de Neal allait lui permettre de ne rien rater de cette audience préliminaire.

Le procureur Dennis ne fit qu'énoncer à nouveau ce qu'ils savaient tous, l'ensemble des preuves faisaient de l'agent Burke le coupable désigné : son arme avait tiré, il avait des traces de poudre sur les mains le procureur y ajouta l'acharnement de l'équipe du FBI pour le faire tomber depuis de longs mois. Tous les éléments s'emboitaient parfaitement et Peter Burke était le coupable idéal.

Il énuméra les témoins qu'il allait appeler à la barre : le spécialiste de la Police Scientifique et l'agent Calloway qui avait procédé à l'arrestation.

Il conclut en disant que pour lui, ces deux témoignages ne laisseraient aucun doute quant à la culpabilité de l'agent Burke.

L'avocat de la Défense n'avait que peu d'éléments tangibles à opposer à ces accusations. Elle insista sur les états de service exemplaires de l'agent Burke. Elle rappela que le procureur avait omis de dire que son client avait une toute autre version des faits qui plaçait une troisième personne sur les lieux, James Bennett, activement recherché par le FBI, sans succès jusqu'à présent. Elle laissa entendre que le FBI ne mettait pas toutes les ressources nécessaires pour le retrouver.

Pour finir, elle fit une requête auprès du Juge.

"Juge Gates, nous souhaitons solliciter un délai supplémentaire pour essayer de retrouver ce témoin capital, afin d'éviter une erreur judiciaire," osa demander l'avocate.

"Objection, votre honneur," enchaîna le procureur. "La Défense a eu suffisamment de temps pour retrouver cette soi-disant tierce personne, présente sur les lieux. Nous ne devons…"

"Procureur Cameron," l'interrompit sèchement le Juge Gates. "C'est encore moi qui dirige ce tribunal. Les états de service particulièrement élogieux de l'agent Burke m'incitent à penser que son témoignage est plus que crédible. De plus, j'ai une autre affaire à juger en urgence. Je vous accorde un délai jusqu'à vendredi matin, dix heures. La séance est levée."

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tribunal de NY, mercredi 16h00<em>

Neal regarda Peter quitter la pièce le regard sombre. Diana lui toucha l'épaule.

"Neal, allons-y," lui dit-elle, se tournant vers la sortie.

"Il est 16 heures, tu crois que je peux ne pas retourner au bureau ?" demanda-t-il. "Je ne pense pas vraiment être en mesure de me concentrer sur d'autres dossiers," expliqua-t-il.

Diana ouvrit la bouche pour refuser mais les yeux de Neal affichaient une tristesse rare. Elle hocha la tête.

"D'accord, mais tu rentres directement chez toi et tu n'en bouges pas," répondit-elle. "Je vérifierai ton émetteur !" menaça-t-elle.

"Je n'en doute pas une seconde," rétorqua Neal en forçant un sourire. "Merci."

Il quitta le tribunal le pas lourd, se sentant plus que jamais coupable. Peter faisait une nouvelle fois les frais de son passé. Elizabeth kidnappée par Keller, le vol du Raphaël… La seule bonne nouvelle de la journée était que le Juge, comme convenu, leur avait accordé quasiment quarante-huit heures de plus pour trouver son père. Il n'y croyait pas beaucoup mais cela était toujours mieux que rien. Peut-être qu'un miracle allait se produire.

Il sursauta en sentant une présence à ses côtés.

"Bon sang John, vous pourriez prévenir !" s'exclama-t-il. "Où avez-vous appris à bouger comme ça ?"

Un sourire furtif passa sur le visage de son mystérieux ange gardien. Cet homme était dangereux, il en était persuadé. Mozzie l'avait soupçonné d'être un agent d'une quelconque agence. Tout laissait à penser qu'il était à son compte maintenant, une sorte de "mercenaire du bien" ?

"Qui êtes-vous John ?" demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

John ne répondit pas et ils se mirent à marcher en direction du loft de Neal.

"Vous allez me suivre jusqu'à ce que ce fameux tueur m'approche ?"

"Il m'est difficile de vous protéger sans informations. En restant à vos côtés, j'ai au moins une chance de pouvoir intervenir quand le danger se présentera."

Donc, pensa Neal, il ne sait pas vraiment quel est le danger. Ce qui le ramenait une nouvelle fois à la même question : qui était-il et comment savait-il que sa vie était en danger ? Sauf qu'il était évident qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus. Il voulait jouer les silencieux ? Très bien, lui aussi savait garder le silence.

Une fois arrivés au loft, John se dirigea vers la baie vitrée pour admirer la vue.

"Sacré panorama que vous avez là, Neal."

"Oui, j'ai conscience de ma chance."

"Vous devez avoir des dizaines de tableaux de ce point de vue."

"Pas vraiment non… Je suis plus doué pour la reproduction."

John souleva un sourcil, surpris par la confession. Neal venait quasiment de lui avouer qu'il était faussaire. L'informateur sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire en voyant l'air étonné de Reese et fit une légère grimace.

"Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"

"Je veux bien de l'eau."

Neal les servit et alluma son ordinateur. Il rouvrit le dossier dont Mozzie avait fait une copie sur son disque dur. Il n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse l'aider mais peut-être qu'un œil extérieur lui fournirait un nouveau point de vue sur la longue liste des suspects.

Une alerte sonore l'avisa de la réception d'un mail et par réflexe Neal ouvrit sa messagerie. Il venait de recevoir une vidéo. L'expéditeur était masqué et il ouvrit le fichier avec une pointe d'angoisse.

Neal et John virent un jeu d'échecs envahir l'écran. Comme animées par des mains invisibles, les pièces se déplaçaient les unes après les autres dans un ballet accéléré. Puis l'écran se figea sur une partie presque terminée.

Neal regarda l'écran attentivement, la partie était effectivement quasiment jouée. Le jeu avait été de toute beauté.

Le visage d'un homme apparut l'écran.

"Keller…" murmura Neal d'une voix éteinte.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>

N/A : Le grand méchant 'loup' sort enfin du bois ! Mais que veut donc Keller ?

Stay tuned…

_(*) Le 230 Fifth est un lieu réel de New York. Bar / Restaurant situé à l'angle de la 5ème Avenue. Sa particularité: une immense terrasse en plein air avec une vue incroyable à 360°, notamment un point de vue exceptionnel sur l'Empire State Building ... Brunch le dimanche pour un prix hyper raisonnable, avec la vue en plus !_

* * *

><p>Et voilà, nous avançons tranquillement dans cette histoire ...<p>

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt

Yellow


	5. Chapter 5

Voici sans plus attendre la suite de notre histoire. Un grand merci à celles qui laissent une trace de leur passage.

Pas de blabla, on commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet... Qu'a donc concocté Keller ?

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

_NY, Loft de Neal, mercredi 18h00_

"Salut Neal, comment vas-tu ? Je ne doute pas que tu te délectes de ta petite vie rangée… Alors c'était comment le Cap Vert ?" Le visage perdit son sourire avenant. "Passons aux choses sérieuses. Je te propose une partie d'échecs, comme au bon vieux temps. Jouons ensemble à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci le jeu sera plus court. Tu as dû t'apercevoir qu'il ne reste qu'un coup à jouer avant d'être échec et mat. Tu n'auras donc pas droit à l'erreur."

Keller s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise face à l'écran.

"Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, laisse-moi donc te parler un peu de moi. Tu te souviens certainement de notre dernière rencontre. Je pensais t'avoir joué un bon tour quand j'ai insisté pour que les russes soient présents lorsque j'ai témoigné que j'avais volé le trésor pour le leur restituer. Malheureusement j'ai été victime d'un retour de flamme. Mes amis de la mafia m'ont envoyé leurs meilleurs avocats, mais le gouvernement russe a décrété que j'étais de fait le voleur du trésor, et que si le FBI ne m'avait pas arrêté ils ne l'auraient jamais récupéré. Figure-toi qu'ils ont réussi à obtenir mon extradition ! J'imagine que le système pénitentiaire de notre pays en avait assez de me fournir le gîte et couvert. Grâce à toi, j'ai donc découvert les geôles russes pendant l'année écoulée. L'air sibérien est un peu frais, mais on peut y faire des rencontres fortes utiles, tu vas comprendre…."

Keller se redressa et regarda la caméra bien face, comme s'il souhaitait s'approcher du visage de son interlocuteur. "Neal, tu me dois toujours une part du trésor."

John vit le visage de Neal pâlir. _De quel trésor parlait-il ?_

"Il en reste encore une partie cachée quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? La réponse est oui, alors n'essaye pas de dire le contraire. Ma 'donation' a entraîné beaucoup de recherches et de nombreux gratte-papiers ont passé des heures dans les archives. Et devine quoi ? Ils ont fini par retrouver les manifestes des possessions russes pillées par les Nazis. Tu en concluras aisément qu'ils ont fait un inventaire exhaustif et il manque des pièces au puzzle… Tu imagines donc ma surprise quand la rumeur est arrivée jusqu'à moi. C'était juste avant que mes 'amis' de la mafia russe ne décident de me faire évader, pour récupérer cette part manquante. Eux aussi ont le sentiment de s'être fait rouler. Et oui, Neal, il faut croire que la malédiction de ce trésor te poursuit toujours. La dernière fois, je m'en étais pris à la femme de ton ami du FBI, cette fois-ci, je m'attaque directement à toi, pour être sûr que tu n'impliqueras pas tes collègues de travail dans cette affaire."

Keller se leva, s'éloigna et l'image s'ouvrit sur une pièce. Neal et John virent alors Keller ouvrir une porte d'une façon assez théâtrale. Le sang de Neal se figea dans ses veines. Keller reprit la parole.

"Neal, cette fois, j'ai décidé de te faire mal à toi. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à faire un petit historique de ta vie pendant cette dernière année. Tu deviens pathétique Caffrey, tu sembles vraiment accroché à ta vie new-yorkaise. Neal franchement, tu devrais faire attention et changer de façon de vivre ! Une nouvelle fois, une femme va te faire couler. Elle est peut-être un peu moins jolie que Kate mais elle est beaucoup plus intelligente. Trop peut-être dans ce genre de situation. Je te présente mes excuses, mes hommes l'ont un peu abimée. Mais tu comprendras que sa tentative de fuite a dû être sanctionnée."

La caméra se fixa sur Sara et John put aisément deviner qu'elle avait été frappée, et plutôt sévèrement d'après les bleus qu'elle affichait. La jeune femme rousse gardait pourtant la tête haute et malgré ses yeux bandés, on sentait qu'elle était prête à en découdre.

John retint un grognement. S'en prendre à des gens plus faibles, surtout une femme, était l'une des choses qu'il ne pouvait tolérer. Cet homme et ses complices venaient de signer leur arrêt de mort, peu importe ce qu'en penserait Finch, il ne viserait pas les genoux cette fois. En cet instant, les ennemis de Neal étaient devenus sa priorité absolue.

"Comme tu le vois, Neal, j'ai ta très chère Sara entre mes mains. Elle a bien cherché à m'expliquer que vous n'étiez plus ensemble, mais je connais ton côté chevaleresque, je suis sûr que tu tiens encore suffisamment à elle pour me donner ce que je suis venu chercher."

Keller réapparut en gros plan sur l'écran. L'homme avait véritablement mis en scène sa vidéo pour lui donner un maximum d'impact.

"Neal, tu as 36 heures pour me livrer ce qu'il reste du trésor. Je te recontacterai pour fixer le lieu d'échange. Ah, encore une chose, je sais que tu apprécies de pouvoir observer les choses que tu aimes de loin ; la façon dont tu gardais un œil sur ton trésor était navrante, vraiment. Je viens de t'envoyer un mail. Clique sur le lien, tu pourras ainsi assister en direct aux dernières heures de sa captivité mais surtout à son exécution si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande. Ah, si. Inutile de te dire qu'essayer de tracer le lien ne te servira à rien. Sara n'est pas aux Etats-Unis et aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'as toujours que deux miles de rayon sur ton émetteur."

Keller s'approcha de la caméra pour l'éteindre et sembla se raviser. "Une dernière chose, dis bonjour de ma part à Burke quand tu iras lui rendre visite en prison."

Le jeu d'échec réapparut à l'écran et la vidéo prit fin.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>Neal était livide, pétrifié. Il semblait totalement absent. Craignant qu'il n'ait un malaise, John lui posa une main sur le bras. L'air hagard, Neal se dégagea et sortit sur la terrasse sans dire un mot.<p>

Reese appuya sur son oreillette d'un geste devenu presque instinctif.

"Finch, on a enfin une idée de la menace. Neal vient de recevoir une vidéo des plus explicites," expliqua John.

"Je l'ai enregistrée mais je vous avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment écouté," répondit Finch, préoccupé par autre chose. "Je viens enfin de forcer la porte de l'ordinateur," enchaîna le génie. "John, vous aviez raison, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rencontrer M. Mozzie. Amenez-le moi dès que vous l'aurez."

"Finch, je sais que c'est probablement important mais j'ai besoin que vous regardiez la vidéo immédiatement. Il faut tout de suite lancer des recherches poussées sur un certain Matthew Keller. Je suis sûr d'avoir vu son nom dans la liste des suspects possibles. Vous devez également localiser le flux vidéo émis en direct via le lien que je vous ai fait suivre", insista John. "L'affaire prend une tournure dramatique, j'en ai peur."

Finch, alerté par le ton particulièrement sombre de son associé, releva la tête, lançant la vidéo d'un côté et cliquant sur le lien de l'autre.

"Au fait, Finch, où souhaitez-vous que je vous amène Mozzie, à la bibliothèque ?"

"Rappelez-moi quand vous l'aurez et je vous donnerai une adresse," répondit Finch déjà plongé dans la vidéo.

Pendant ce bref intermède avec Finch, John avait quitté Neal des yeux mais il n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver, il n'était pas allé bien loin.

Neal était appuyé sur la rambarde la terrasse, les yeux vides. John s'installa à ses côtés, admirant la vue. Et dire qu'il trouvait que la vue de son loft était plutôt agréable.

"Qui est Kate ?" demanda-t-il jetant un œil à Neal.

Un éclair de peine passa dans les yeux clairs.

"Kate… Kate était…" murmura Neal. Il ne put poursuivre, mais Reese comprit immédiatement

"Etait…" répéta doucement Reese. "Je suis désolé."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Elle est morte dans une explosion d'avion."

"Oh. Accident ?"

"Non…"

Neal serra les dents. Malgré les années, le sujet était toujours aussi sensible.

"Nous devions nous enfuir à bord… puis… nous avons été pris dans une affaire qui nous dépassait. Il a fait exploser l'avion avant que je ne monte à bord. Elle est morte devant mes yeux… et je n'ai rien pu faire." Neal cligna rapidement des yeux pour écarter les larmes qui montaient malgré lui.

"Vous avez pu l'arrêter ?"

"Oui. Peter l'a tué alors qu'il essayait de me tuer, environ un an après."

Neal fixait toujours la cime des arbres dans la rue sans les voir.

"Et Sara ?" demanda John à voix basse.

Etrangement, un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Neal.

"Sara était présente à mon procès, elle m'accusait du vol d'un tableau de Raphaël…"

"Saint Georges et le Dragon…" murmura John.

Neal écarquilla les yeux l'espace d'un instant, puis se souvint qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Le tableau avait été rendu, tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

"Vous êtes bien renseignés," se contenta-t-il de répondre. "Puis, je l'ai retrouvée dans le cadre de mon travail avec le FBI… et ma foi, une chose en entraînant une autre." Neal sourit en repensant à une scène particulièrement torride dans un couloir de musée. "C'est une femme extraordinaire, brillante, capable de se défendre. L'état de son visage en témoigne, mais je suis persuadé que les hommes qui l'ont attrapée ne doivent pas être en bon état non plus."

Neal sombra dans le silence une nouvelle fois, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

"Elle m'avait quitté il y a deux ans et nous venions de recommencer à sortir ensemble il y a quelques mois quand elle a été mutée à Londres. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, nous avons un passé compliqué, qu'elle renonce à cette promotion n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour. Alors… nous nous sommes séparés une nouvelle fois," ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer.

John observait son protégé. Avec le physique qu'il avait, rencontrer des femmes ne devait vraiment pas être un souci. Pourtant, Neal semblait être un incurable romantique et non un coureur de jupons. Il ferait sans aucun doute tout pour sauver la jeune femme.

"Je ne peux pas perdre Sara de la même façon. John, vous devez m'aider à la sauver," implora Neal, le regard suppliant, attrapant le bras de Reese d'une main de fer.

"C'est ce que j'envisage, Neal, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets de vous aider."

Neal regarda John fixement. Il le croyait. Et il comprit que ce mystérieux inconnu savait ce que c'était que de perdre celle qu'on aime. Il lui relâcha le bras avec une légère grimace d'excuse.

"Et vous, une femme a-t-elle déjà compté au point de tout faire pour elle?"

"Pardon ?" fit John d'un air innocent.

"Comment s'appelait-elle ?" demanda Neal avec un sourire, indiquant qu'il voyait clair dans son jeu.

"_Derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme_ ?" récita Reese, éludant la question.

"Gouvé, un poète français… je vous aurais plutôt vu citer Sun Tzu." Neal se tourna pour le regarder en face.

"Un peu surfait pour un mercenaire…"

"Vous n'êtes pas un mercenaire… et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question." Neal était passé maître dans l'art de détourner la conversation, il n'allait pas se laisser dévier aussi facilement.

Reese ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire. Décidément, Caffrey était doué.

"Jessica."

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

"Comment…" Reese s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils en regardant l'ancien escroc. Dans la profession qu'il s'était choisi, Neal avait besoin de connaître les hommes, mais il avait fait de ce talent un véritable art. Il était capable de lire les gens comme personne. "Son mari l'a tuée."

"Oh mon dieu !" s'exclama Neal. "Il…"

"Il est mort," confirma Reese.

Neal pâlit légèrement. Il était clair de la réponse de son visiteur que c'était lui qui s'en était occupé.

"M. Caffrey, Neal, je n'aime pas particulièrement tuer les gens, mais je n'hésite pas quand cela est nécessaire." Il le regarda fixement. "Je ne laisserai rien arriver à votre amie, vous avez ma parole."

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>John abandonna Neal avec regret. Il sentait bien que Sara comptait énormément pour lui. Il se fit la promesse de la lui ramener saine et sauve, quel qu'en soit le prix.<p>

Il devait maintenant retrouver ce fameux Mozzie, ce qui s'avéra finalement assez facile. Exaspéré par ses recherches infructueuses, Finch avait programmé une reconnaissance faciale sur le mystérieux Mozzie sur le réseau des caméras de la ville, ce qui lui permettait de le suivre. Il venait donc de lui envoyer les coordonnées. Il se trouvait apparemment chez lui à l'heure actuelle.

Il logeait très près de son ami s'y rendre en voiture ne lui prit pas plus de cinq minutes.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la façon d'aborder Mozzie sans que celui-ci ne s'enfuie, John eut la surprise de le voir apparaître peu de temps après. Il en conclut que Neal avait dû appeler son ami à la rescousse. Le petit homme était aussi paranoïaque que Finch. Il regarda autour de lui en sortant, puis prit la direction de l'appartement de Neal. John n'eut aucun mal à l'approcher quand il passa à sa hauteur. Il lui attrapa le bras et Mozzie se défendit avec ce qui se voulait sans doute un geste de kung-fu bien personnel accompagné d'un cri strident.

"Ne vous débattez pas ! C'est moi, John. Désolé pour cette mise en scène," dit-il en même temps qu'il lui mettait une cagoule sur la tête. "Mon ami 'invisible' souhaite vous rencontrer. C'est un honneur qu'il vous fait mais comprenez bien que nous voulons, nous aussi, préserver notre anonymat, du moins en ce qui concerne notre localisation."

Reese appuya sur son oreillette. "Je l'ai, Finch, où voulez-vous que je l'amène ?"

"John, au vu des derniers développements, passez prendre M. Caffrey également. Cela va à l'encontre de mes habitudes, mais il est sans doute préférable que je les rencontre ici. Je compte sur vous pour prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour conserver le secret de notre position," répondit rapidement Finch, comme s'il était pressé de retourner à la tâche qui l'occupait.

Mozzie se laissa accompagner vers le véhicule de Reese, mais dès que celui-ci le libéra, il s'empressa de retirer la cagoule que le grand brun lui avait enfilée.

Reese secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

"M. Mozzie, vous mieux que personne pouvez comprendre notre besoin de discrétion. Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là."

Joignant le geste à la parole il attrapa les poignets de Mozzie et les lui passa les derrière le dos, content d'avoir des menottes à portée de main, moins douloureuses que les attaches plastiques qu'il utilisait généralement. Il l'aida à s'asseoir à l'arrière du véhicule et lui enfila à nouveau la cagoule.

"Restez tranquille, nous allons chercher votre ami."

Il conduisit le véhicule jusqu'au loft de Neal.

"Finch, comment voulez-vous procéder avec l'émetteur de Caffrey ?"

"Je m'en suis déjà occupé, M. Reese. J'ai accédé à son signal GPS et à la base des Marshals. J'ai modifié les données. Pour tout le monde, M. Caffrey sera chez lui. Cela nous permet de le sortir de son rayon autorisé et lui-même ne pourra pas nous retrouver en vérifiant les données de son bracelet a posteriori."

"Décidément, vous pensez toujours à tout."

Il arriva rapidement au loft et appela Neal sur le portable qu'il lui avait donné.

"Neal, nous avons de nouvelles informations. Il faudrait que vous m'accompagniez."

Neal ne se fit pas prier et le retrouva sur les escaliers de la maison. John le prit par le bras, le menant en direction de la voiture.

"Comme je le disais à votre ami, notre anonymat est notre force. Vous m'excuserez pour le côté théâtral de notre invitation." Et d'un geste assuré, il glissa une autre cagoule sur la tête de Neal, puis lui menotta les poignets avant de l'aider à s'installer.

Il ferma la porte du véhicule et alla s'installer derrière le volant. Au moment où il fixait sa ceinture, une main tenant des menottes apparut à ses côtés. Il se retourna précipitamment. Neal lui tendait les deux paires de menottes du bout des doigts mais n'avait pas retiré sa cagoule. John ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il était persuadé que l'homme souriait de toutes ses dents.

"John, vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur moi. Notamment que ce genre d'objet n'est pas d'une grande utilité en ce qui me concerne."

Reese hocha la tête, manifestant son admiration, même si l'informateur ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Si je dois vous faire confiance, il va falloir que cela fonctionne dans les deux sens. Je peux comprendre que vous souhaitiez conserver le secret de vos installations, mais je n'aime pas être attaché."

Laissant tomber les menottes sur le siège passager, Neal se réinstalla à l'arrière, bouclant sa ceinture, sans toucher à la taie d'oreiller noire qui lui couvrait la tête. Reese eut un léger sourire. Décidément, il appréciait de plus en plus cet ancien escroc. Il avait du panache, un bandit "à l'ancienne", véritable Arsène Lupin des temps modernes. Laissait-il des cartes de visite après ses vols ?

Il démarra la voiture en direction de la bibliothèque, non sans faire de multiples détours pour égarer Caffrey. Il ne doutait pas celui-ci essaierait de mémoriser le chemin.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>Bear sembla très intéressé par leurs nouveaux visiteurs, il était rare que des étrangers viennent dans la bibliothèque. La dernière personne avait partagé ses nouilles avec lui, peut-être que ceux-ci accepteraient de jouer avec sa balle.<p>

John retira leurs cagoules à Neal et Mozzie et les deux hommes regardèrent autour d'eux avec un regard curieux.

"Messieurs," les salua Finch.

Il n'aimait décidément pas que des inconnus viennent dans cette pièce et il se demandait si tout compte fait il n'aurait pas dû demander à John de les conduire dans l'une de leurs planques.

Neal le salua d'un signe de tête, puis souleva le bord de son pantalon pour jeter un œil à son émetteur. La lumière verte clignotait sereinement. Reese avait donc fait des kilomètres à tourner en rond, une chance que leur quartier général soit dans son rayon autorisé.

Finch s'aperçut du geste.

"M. Caffrey, j'ai pris la liberté d'accéder à votre GPS. Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne sait où vous vous trouvez réellement. Pour l'instant, vous êtes toujours chez vous, à vous déplacer entre les différentes pièces de votre appartement."

Mozzie leva la tête, très intéressé. Cet homme avait la capacité d'accéder au GPS de Neal ; malgré la gravité de la situation il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cela pourrait leur être fort utile en d'autres circonstances. Neal sembla lire dans ses pensées et lui adressa un regard de reproche.

"Tu ne peux pas reprocher à un homme de rêver, Neal," se plaignit Mozzie.

John s'approcha de Finch et s'adressa à lui à voix basse. "Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé de si important pour que vous alliez à l'encontre de vos propres règles, Finch ?"

Le génie lui montra son écran et John écarquilla les yeux. Le fameux "trésor" dont avait parlé Keller. Le terme était certainement bien choisi.

"Ça représente quelle somme ?"

"Bien plus qu'ils ne pourront en dépenser en une vie…" murmura Finch.

"Ca les rend plus ou moins riches que vous alors ?" chuchota John discrètement.

Finch ignora le commentaire et se tourna vers leurs invités qui s'étaient postés devant le mur, observant les données affichées.

"Vous ne faites vraiment pas les choses à moitié," commenta Neal. "Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous accès à… tout ceci," fit-il en montrant de la main le mur de verre."

Mozzie fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers Finch.

"Vous avez tout de même fini par accéder à mon ordinateur !" gronda-t-il. Il l'observa un instant. "Vous êtes sacrément fort, le système est censé être inviolable."

"Aucun système n'est inviolable avec les bonnes ressources, Monsieur Mozzie."

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard, mais Neal avait d'autres préoccupations.

"Mozz… Keller a kidnappé Sara, il veut le trésor."

"Quoi ?" s'écria-t-il. Puis il bredouilla, "mais… comment…"

"Ses amis russes…" expliqua Neal. Il se tourna vers Finch, "Je suppose que vous avez une copie de l'enregistrement. Au fait, comment dois-je vous appeler ?"

Finch apprécia la nuance. Il ne lui demandait pas son nom, simplement un nom à utiliser.

"Appelez-moi Finch," répondit-il en lançant le film sur l'un de ses écrans.

Les quatre hommes regardèrent le film en silence. John vit Neal serrer le poing à la vue du visage tuméfié de Sara. L'homme était un non-violent mais il était prêt à parier qu'à cet instant il n'hésiterait probablement pas à tuer Keller.

"Avez-vous un moyen de localiser Sara ? Peut-on la libérer ?" demanda Mozzie.

"Mozz, je ne jouerai pas avec la vie de Sara. Où est le trésor ?"

Mozz fit une légère grimace ; il ne tenait pas à en dévoiler la localisation devant ces inconnus.

"Mozz," insista Neal, puis comprenant la réticence, il reformula la question. "Combien de temps te faut-il pour le rapatrier?"

"Ça va être juste, mais je devrais pouvoir le récupérer dans le délai que te donne Keller. Par contre, tu te doutes bien qu'il manque des pièces." Neal releva la tête étonné. "Organiser notre petite escapade au Cap Vert a nécessité des fonds… conséquents."

John observait les deux hommes en silence. Ils semblaient si différents l'un de l'autre que c'en était amusant. Comment s'étaient-ils trouvés ? Pourtant, il pouvait sentir toute l'amitié qui les unissait. Mozzie n'hésitait apparemment pas à restituer le butin. Son emplacement "secret" semblait davantage le préoccuper.

Mozzie regarda l'un des écrans plus attentivement et laissa échapper un léger sifflement d'admiration.

"Vous avez aussi trouvé les documents d'Ellen."

"J'ai l'impression que vous avez là des éléments qui devraient aider à disculper l'agent Burke."

"On sait très bien qui a tué Pratt, il suffit de remettre la main sur James !" se défendit Mozzie.

Neal soupira. "Il faudrait déjà le retrouver."

Il regarda les deux hommes, "James m'a dit que dans la vie au bout du compte quelqu'un devait payer et que ça ne serait pas lui. Il va tout faire pour disparaître… La seule vraie raison de sa réapparition était de s'assurer que rien ne l'incriminait."

Il repensa à la dernière rencontre avec celui qui était son père. "Il m'a pratiquement menacé si je ne le laissais pas partir."

"Neal !" s'écria Mozzie. Il ne lui avait pas raconté ce détail particulier de leur rencontre.

John l'observa. L'ancien escroc était ravagé, torturé entre les menaces pesant à la fois sur l'agent et sa petite-amie. Il allait finir par s'effondrer.

"Neal, j'ai bien peur que votre ex-partenaire Keller n'ait d'autres projets."

_J'avais donc raison_ pensa-t-il en voyant un éclair dur traverser les yeux de Neal. Les deux hommes avaient bien un lourd passé commun comme en témoignait le jeu d'échec. Le passé de Neal était décidément fascinant.

"Je pense qu'il veut récupérer votre 'trésor' et qu'il n'hésitera pas à se débarrasser de vous et de Sara dès qu'il l'aura," expliqua-t-il avec un détachement qui glaça le sang de Finch.

Neal hocha légèrement la tête. Il avait eu la même réflexion.

"Je vais donc partir la chercher," conclut John posément.

"Mais on ne sait pas où elle est !" s'écria Mozzie.

"Non, mais ce Keller est tellement sûr de lui qu'il nous donne un accès direct au lieu où elle est retenue. Finch est le meilleur, il va localiser la source."

"J'ai lancé la recherche dès que j'ai vu le film. Nous devrions obtenir des résultats rapidement."

"Mozzie, je suis sûr que vos talents seront utiles pour lire et étudier ces documents que vous conservez sur votre ordinateur. Avec l'aide de Finch, vous trouverez peut-être des éléments susceptibles d'innocenter Burke."

Mozzie se renfrogna. L'idée de travailler avec l'homme qui avait piraté ses fichiers ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

"Mozzie, s'il te plaît…" pria Neal. "J'ai Calloway sur le dos, je ne peux rien faire de mon côté."

"Très bien. Monsieur Finch, je vous aiderai…"

_Du bout des lèvres, mais au moins il accepte_, pensa John. Il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action.

"Finch, avez-vous quelque chose pour moi ? Un endroit précis, une ville ?" enchaîna John.

Malgré le calme apparent, Finch sentait que son partenaire était tendu par la situation. Il ne pensait pas, lui-même, que ce numéro engendrerait de telles complications, mais depuis la réception de la vidéo, l'ex-agent semblait plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Keller semblait dangereux et John n'avait pas l'air de douter de ses menaces. Un bip en provenance de son ordinateur le rassura quelque peu, il allait pouvoir donner des informations à John.

"M. Reese, je viens de localiser la provenance de ce flux vidéo en direct," annonça Finch. Il haussa un sourcil. "Londres..."

"Mlle Ellis travaille à Londres. Keller a dû contacter une de ses équipes locales…"

"D'ici à ce que vous soyez là-bas, je vous donnerai des coordonnées plus précises. Par contre, je ne vous serai d'aucune aide une fois sur place. Vous devrez mener cette opération sans soutien. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous trouver un appui satellite avec une image thermique."

"Merci Finch. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de faire des missions sans support ce sera un retour aux sources," répondit calmement John, nullement affolé par ce détail.

Un autre bip vint interrompre la conversation.

"Finch ?" interrogea John.

"Je viens de localiser Keller grâce à une reconnaissance faciale lancée sur le réseau vidéo de la police de New York. Comme je le pensais, il est ici. Regardez, il est passé devant une caméra de surveillance dans le sud de Manhattan," répondit promptement Finch, pointant son écran du doigt.

"Il tient donc à procéder lui-même à la récupération de ce fameux trésor," dit John. "Il va peut-être même vous mettre sous surveillance. Neal, Mozzie, je ne peux pas vous laisser sans protection pendant mon absence."

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils réfléchissant à une solution.

"Neal, vous devez vous comporter normalement. Allez travailler et faites croire que vous vous occupez de récupérer le trésor," annonça John. "Keller ne doit pas imaginer qu'il n'a plus toutes les cartes en main avant que je n'aie mis Sara en sécurité. Et vous, Mozzie, je crois que vous devriez vous faire discret pendant quelques jours, je ne voudrais pas donner un autre atout à Keller. Je le crois tout à fait capable de vous kidnapper pour faire davantage pression sur Neal."

Mozzie se raidit, il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Neal lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

"M. Reese, je pense avoir une idée. Je vais garder M. Mozzie ici, avec moi. Bear se chargera de le surveiller. Pour M. Caffrey, peut-être pourrions-nous demander un peu d'aide ?" suggéra Finch.

Tout en regardant Bear avec appréhension, Mozzie ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'en savoir plus. "Je m'imaginais que vous n'étiez que deux dans cette entreprise. Vous avez tout un réseau secret ? "

Finch reprit la parole. "Nous ne sommes que deux la plupart du temps, cependant nous avons parfois besoin d'aide et nous avons quelques personnes disposées à nous la procurer."

John, agacé par ces conversations inutiles, lança d'un ton sans appel, "Finch, demandez à Shaw de venir surveiller Neal discrètement; elle seule peut effectuer ce travail. Ne mettez pas Carter et Fusco dans la confidence. On doit déjà travailler très près du FBI, pas la peine d'y mêler la police, en plus."

"La police, mais je croyais que vous travailliez…" Mozzie s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, voyant les regards noirs que lui lançaient les trois hommes présents dans la pièce.

John quitta quitter la pièce en lançant sans se retourner, "Finch, vous avez trente minutes pour me trouver un moyen de transport."

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>Il se dirigea vers sa pièce spéciale, celle où était conservée une partie de son arsenal, malgré sa promesse de ne plus stocker d'armes dans la bibliothèque. Cette intervention allait devoir être menée rapidement et discrètement. Il choisit ses armes avec minutie une fois sur place, il n'aurait pas le temps de partir en quête de fournisseurs il devait être prêt pour tous les cas de figure.<p>

Il commença à piocher dans sa réserve : son arme de poing, un Sig-Sauer 15 coups, hérité de ses années dans les Forces Spéciales, le silencieux associé, un semi-automatique, un 45 mm par sécurité, des chargeurs supplémentaires, quelques grenades, fumigènes, son Yarborought Knife, des lunettes de vision nocturne. Après réflexion, il rajouta quelques grammes de Semtex et des détonateurs.

Tout cela fut rapidement rangé dans un sac. Il passa ensuite une tenue entièrement noire, des rangers et un blouson. Ainsi vêtu, il repensa avec nostalgie à son temps dans l'armée. De bons souvenirs malgré les risques, ceux dont il pouvait se souvenir avec fierté et le sentiment d'avoir accompli son devoir, contrairement à ses missions pour la CIA dont il ignorait généralement les tenants et aboutissants.

Il ramassa son sac et retourna dans la pièce principale où il retrouva Neal et Mozzie, particulièrement silencieux. Peut-être avaient-ils enfin réalisé la gravité de la situation.

Pendant ce temps, les doigts de Finch volaient sur son clavier. Il se retourna en entendant le bruit sourd du sac sur le sol. Il fit une légère grimace en devinant le contenu de celui-ci. Malgré sa promesse, son employé conservait toujours une partie de son arsenal dans la bibliothèque... Il détestait les armes, mais il avait conscience que Reese n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il s'abstint du moindre commentaire et devança sa question.

"Un hélicoptère vous attend sur l'héliport de la 34ème rue pour vous emmener à l'aéroport de Teterboro où un Falcon 900LX sera prêt à décoller à votre arrivée."

"Vous m'étonnerez toujours Finch. Un Falcon 900LX pas moins… La Rolls des jets privés capable de m'emmener sans escale à Londres, prêt au départ en moins d'une heure ; vous êtes vraiment très difficile à prendre en défaut," énonça John avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Je suis ravi que vous appréciiez mon efficacité, M. Reese. Encore quelques précisions : l'équipage est réduit au minimum, ils sont habitués à ne poser aucune question. Voici un téléphone satellite sécurisé pour vos appels une fois sur place. L'avion en possède un également. Je vous tiendrai au courant des évolutions de notre côté."

John prit le téléphone, choisit dans un tiroir un passeport au nom de l'une de ses couvertures et ramassa son sac, prêt à partir.

"Essayez de tous rester en vie pendant mon absence. Je vais tâcher de revenir à temps pour finir la partie ici à New York, pas d'imprudence jusque-là. Mozzie, essayez de nous faire confiance. Je pense que vous découvrirez que vous avez beaucoup de choses à partager avec Finch." Il se tourna vers son patron. "Finch, prenez soin de vous et aucun risque."

"Neal, désolé de vous imposer ceci à nouveau," dit John en lui tendant la cagoule noire. "Je vais vous déposer quelque part sur mon chemin."

Neal obtempéra immédiatement et suivit John sans qu'aucun autre mot ne fût échangé entre les quatre hommes.

Une fois John et Neal disparus dans les escaliers de la bibliothèque, Mozzie se tourna vers Finch.

"Dites, votre homme, il était déjà impressionnant dans son costume, mais dans cette tenue il est positivement effrayant. Je ne voudrais pas être ceux qui vont se trouver entre lui et Sara. Qui est-il vraiment ? Pas juste un ex-policier en marge de la société."

Finch hésita à répondre et finalement lâcha, "Forces Spéciales. Delta Force dans une autre vie, récipiendaire d'une Purple Heart et d'une Bronze Star (*), notamment."

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>

N/A : John parviendra-t-il à libérer Sara ?

Stay tuned…

_(*) Informations prise dans le WIKI PoI où l'on trouve des informations sur les récompenses figurant sur l'uniforme de John ... _

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ... A bientôt pour la suite !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui ont déjà lu cette histoire (438 personnes). _**Un merci particulier à Emelyne 35 et Silbrith qui ont rejoint les rangs de nos followers**_.

Et un autre merci particulier à **ZazouLoveMatt** qui laisse un petit mot enthousiaste à chacun des chapitres. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également!

Un nouveau chapitre, ça vous dit ? !

Je vous laisse en compagnie de Mozzie, Finch, Reese …

Yellow

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

_Bibliothèque de Finch, mercredi 20h00_

Mozzie commençait à penser que si quelqu'un pouvait les aider, alors ce grand brun effrayant était peut-être l'homme de la situation. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant d'évaluer où ils se trouvaient. Finch ne le quittait pas des yeux.

"M. Mozzie, comme vous l'avez compris, ce que nous faisons doit rester confidentiel. Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas chercher à trouver où nous sommes, ni comment nous fonctionnons."

Mozzie ne se laissa pas démonter par ces quelques mots. Il était passé maître dans l'art de la paranoïa et des théories de la conspiration. Il nageait en plein cœur de l'une d'entre elles, il n'allait certainement pas laisser ce binoclard avec ses cheveux décoiffés lui dicter sa conduite.

"Une vieille bibliothèque, dans un immeuble en travaux." Il vit Finch se raidir. "La fenêtre est clairement bâchée même s'il filtre un peu de lumière. Il est malheureux que toutes ces coupes dans les budgets aient causé la fermeture de tant de lieux de culture," poursuivit-il, manifestant une telle connaissance des rouages de la ville que Finch sentit son sang se glacer. Cet homme s'approchait bien trop de la vérité à son goût.

Mozzie se déplaça dans la pièce. "Enfin, au moins celle-ci n'est pas totalement perdue, je ne doute pas que vous preniez plaisir à consulter ces me fait un peu penser à mercredi…"

"Mercredi ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Finch.

"L'une de mes maisons." Comme Finch soulevait un sourcil interrogateur, Mozzie poursuivit. "Oui, je donne des noms de jours à mes domiciles. Bien évidemment, ils ne correspondent pas aux jours où j'y suis, il serait bien trop facile de me repérer ainsi."

Finch eut un léger sourire. Reese lui avait assuré qu'il devait rencontrer l'ami de Caffrey. Il comprenait pourquoi son employé semblait fasciné par ce personnage. Il y avait sans doute vu une sorte d'âme sœur. Alors qu'ils étaient totalement différents… Cet homme semblait totalement inoffensif, un doux rêveur, qui trompait son ennui dans des théories conspirationistes. Il croyait sans aucun doute aux extra-terrestres…

"Mercredi est une bibliothèque ?"

"Non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?" demanda Mozzie surpris.

Finch ne répondit pas. Soit il avait visé juste et l'homme démentait pour conserver son secret, soit il avait une logique qui le dépassait. Il préféra ne pas relever, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de comprendre comment fonctionnait l'esprit de son invité. Etant donnée la situation, il allait devoir le supporter au moins trente-six heures, autant rendre la cohabitation la plus sereine possible. D'ailleurs, s'il pouvait le convaincre d'aller s'installer dans la salle de lecture…

"M. Mozzie…"

"Arrêtez de m'appeler Monsieur. Appelez-moi Mozzie tout simplement."

L'ordinateur de Finch choisit cet instant pour signaler la fin d'une requête et celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de fermer la fenêtre avant que l'œil aux aguets de Mozzie ne capte une image.

Il se pétrifia et lança un regard noir à Finch.

"M. Mozzie, je peux vous assurer que ces informations seront détruites dans les secondes qui viennent et que personne ne saura jamais les retrouver. Tout comme vous, j'attache une valeur inestimable à la vie privée."

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence, puis Mozzie se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir entièrement faire confiance à ce génie de l'informatique mais s'il parlait maintenant les mots risquaient de dépasser sa pensée. Il allait devoir rester enfermé dans cette bibliothèque pendant deux jours – il le ferait sans se poser de questions, la vie de Neal était en jeu – alors il devait garder la tête froide. Si monsieur le génie était capable de retrouver les traces de son passé, lui-même avait les contacts qu'il fallait pour trouver ses secrets à lui également. A ce jeu-là, on pouvait être deux…

Finch poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son invité disparaître et se fustigea mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à protéger ses recherches. Il jeta un œil aux informations que l'ordinateur avait retrouvé.

Orphelin, une enfance à monter déjà des arnaques, de petites affaires d'escroquerie sans grande envergure. Puis la rencontre avec Caffrey, sa vie avait pris une autre tournure à ce moment-là. L'homme était intelligent, brillant même, mais il avait besoin d'une vitrine. Reese avait vu juste, il avait été le mentor de Caffrey. Ces deux-là étaient fait pour se rencontrer.

Puis il découvrit un dossier plus vieux et il fronça les sourcils. Il doutait que Mozzie n'ait jamais eu accès à ces informations. Pouvait-il, devait-il les lui communiquer ? Les orphelins rêvaient toujours de connaître leur passé, mais ce secret serait peut-être trop lourd à porter… Il hésita un instant, sauvegarda les informations sur une clé, puis détruisit le fichier et lança un programme pour effacer les informations qu'il avait fait remonter. Il venait définitivement d'effacer toute trace du vrai Mozzie ; il lui en serait sans doute reconnaissant. Il aviserait plus tard s'il devait ou non communiquer cette clé à Mozzie. A son sens, certains secrets étaient faits pour rester dans l'ombre éternellement.

Il rouvrit le dossier contenant les différents éléments sur le passé de Bennett, l'affaire Burke, celle du Sénateur. Il y avait des centaines de pages à étudier. Il laisserait quelques instants à son invité pour se calmer puis irait le chercher afin qu'ils se posent ensemble sur les documents. Ce curieux personnage était doué d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, même s'il semblait l'utiliser à certains sujets pour le moins hors normes.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p><em>NY, héliport 34<em>_ème__ rue, 20 heures_

L'organisation de Finch était sans faille, l'hélicoptère l'attendait moteur allumé, puis Reese fut à peine assis dans son fauteuil que le Falcon décollait en direction de Londres.

Une fois dans les airs, l'un des deux pilotes du jet lui apporta un repas léger. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir, sous la chemise à manches courtes, un tatouage qu'il reconnut sans peine : "Semper Fi", la devise du Corps des Marines. Décidément, Finch aimait s'entourer d'anciens militaires. Peut-être pourrait-il faire appel à lui à Londres, au moins pour conduire la voiture ?

L'armée lui avait appris à dormir quand il en avait la possibilité. Le vol pour Londres durerait environ sept heures, autant mettre ce temps à profit pour se reposer. S'installant confortablement, il ferma les yeux et sombra presque immédiatement dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quelques heures plus tard, John se réveilla en sursaut, désorienté l'espace d'une seconde. Le fauteuil était tellement confortable qu'il en avait oublié qu'il était dans un avion, et un trou d'air venait de secouer l'appareil.

Il regarda sa montre, il restait deux heures avant l'atterrissage. Après s'être levé pour se dégourdir les jambes, il découvrit avec bonheur qu'un café bien chaud l'attendait.

Il retourna s'asseoir et composa le numéro de Finch sur le téléphone satellite de l'avion. Il découvrit également un ordinateur qu'il alluma.

Finch répondit à la première sonnerie et son visage s'afficha sur l'écran devant lui.

"M. Reese, je commençais à croire que vous nous aviez oubliés," lança Finch.

"Je dormais, Finch. Contrairement à vous apparemment, j'ai besoin de sommeil. Les jours à venir vont être longs et difficiles. A l'armée, on nous apprend à ne pas rater une occasion de nous reposer," répondit gentiment John. "Mais je suis là maintenant. De nouveaux éléments à me communiquer ?"

"Pour la partie que vous êtes en train de jouer, oui," enchaîna Finch. "J'ai probablement découvert les quatre hommes qui retiennent Melle Ellis en otage. Je vous ai transféré toutes les informations sur l'ordinateur. De plus, je vous ai trouvé l'adresse et les plans de l'endroit exact où elle est détenue."

"C'est plus que je n'en espérais, Finch. Merci beaucoup. Je vais vous laisser pour étudier tout cela. Je vous contacterai avant de passer l'action. Une dernière chose Finch, pouvez-vous me transférer l'image en direct de l'entrepôt dans l'avion ?"

"C'est fait, John," répondit Finch instantanément.

"Merci, à plus tard," le salua John en coupant la communication.

Il ouvrit le premier fichier. Les portraits des quatre hommes mentionnés par Finch s'affichèrent. Il devina à la seconde où il les vit qu'il s'agissait d'hommes de main de la mafia russe, probablement des ex-agents du F.S.B, attirés par ce métier plus lucratif que la paie de l'administration. Il allait avoir fort à faire pour se débarrasser de ces quatre adversaires. Il espérait juste que ces hommes ne seraient pas trop sur le qui-vive, n'attendant à priori pas de menace extérieure.

Il se pencha ensuite sur les photos et les plans du lieu de détention de Sara.

Le premier point positif était que le lieu était tout proche de l'aéroport où il allait atterrir. Ce court déplacement allait lui permettre d'avoir le maximum de temps pour préparer son assaut sur place.

Le vieux bâtiment industriel était situé au bout d'une rue qui finissait sur les bords de la Tamise. Un emplacement idéal pour les trafics en tous genres. Ce devait probablement être une planque de la mafia.

Il se pencha ensuite sur le plan du bâtiment lui-même. Il se demandait encore comment Finch avait pu lui trouver cela. C'était parfait.

La vieille usine n'avait qu'un étage. Le plan indiquait qu'une mezzanine faisait le tour de l'immense surface. Autrefois, elle devait certainement servir à accéder aux éléments de levage pour les réparer. Un escalier dans l'angle nord permettait apparemment de rejoindre le sol. Il validerait cela sur place mais si, par chance, il y avait un accès par le toit, il venait de trouver sa porte d'entrée.

Il devrait tout faire pour localiser chacun des assaillants avant de passer à l'action.

Une fois son étude approfondie terminée, le plan mémorisé, il leva les yeux pour regarder Sara ou plutôt le lieu dans lequel elle était retenue prisonnière. Une chose retint son attention, les cloisons qui l'entouraient étaient en verre. Un danger supplémentaire à prendre en compte car une balle volontaire, ou perdue, pouvait facilement passer au travers.

Récupérer Sara lui paraissait possible mais la tâche s'annonçait ardue, même pour un homme comme lui, entraîné pour cela.

Se concentrant sur la jeune femme, il devina qu'elle était fatiguée, marquée par cette détention mais elle gardait la tête haute. Elle n'avait pas perdu espoir ; son courage renforça le désir de John de tout faire, y compris donner sa vie, s'il le fallait, pour la sauver.

L'un des deux pilotes entra dans la cabine pour lui annoncer leur atterrissage dans moins de trente minutes.

John alla chercher son sac pour faire un dernier inventaire des choses indispensables. Il retira le Semtex et les détonateurs de son arsenal. Le lieu de détention était trop peu isolé pour utiliser ce genre de matériel. Il n'avait pas besoin d'alerter la police.

John alla se resservir une tasse de café et se prépara un sandwich avec ce qu'il trouva dans le frigo. Il sourit en découvrant que l'avion était parfaitement approvisionné.

Un peu plus de sept heures après avoir quitté New York, l'avion toucha enfin le sol britannique.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p><em>Londres, aéroport de London City, jeudi 9h00 heure locale (4 heures du matin à NY)<em>

Les pilotes venaient de couper les gaz. John vérifia à nouveau son matériel, et rajouta le deuxième téléphone à son sac par sécurité, en attendant que quelqu'un vienne baisser la passerelle.

L'un des pilotes vint à nouveau le rejoindre. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant son passager en train de préparer une arme, qu'il se hâta de ranger.

Leur employeur n'avait donné aucune précision sur la raison de ce vol organisé à la dernière minute visiblement, pas un vol d'agrément. Son passé de militaire lui avait appris à ne pas poser de questions inutiles, surtout quand il voyait du Semtex posé sur la table de la cabine.

"Monsieur, Monsieur Wren vous fait dire qu'une voiture est à votre disposition. Elle vient d'être amenée au pied de l'appareil. Il est 9 heures, heure locale."

Reese le remercia d'un hochement de la tête.

"Une dernière chose, avez-vous une idée de l'heure à laquelle vous voulez redécoller ?" demanda l'homme.

"Pas précisément cependant, tenez l'avion prêt à repartir en fin d'après-midi aujourd'hui," répondit calmement John.

Le pilote se retourna pour ouvrir la porte de l'appareil. Il n'osait pas proposer son aide à cet homme qui semblait être un ancien militaire, comme lui. Certains des gestes de son passager, , ne trompaient pas : sa façon de tenir une arme, sa façon de se mouvoir… La présence de Semtex corroborait son intuition, peu de gens savaient l'utiliser.

Finalement, il tenta sa chance. "Avez-vous besoin d'aide, Monsieur ?" lança-t-il en direction de l'homme en noir qui s'apprêtait à descendre.

Surpris par la demande, John se retourna, tout en repensant à ce qu'il s'était dit en découvrant le tatouage. _Un conducteur ne serait peut-être pas du luxe_, surtout si lui ou Sara venaient à être blessés.

"J'aurais éventuellement besoin d'un chauffeur, si ce travail est dans vos cordes," répondit John. "Mais seulement, si l'autre pilote peut s'occuper seul de préparer l'avion pour le retour."

L'homme disparut quelques instants dans le cockpit et le rejoignit sur le tarmac. De lui-même, il prit les clés des mains de la personne qui avait amené la voiture.

John prit place à l'arrière, son sac à côté de lui. Tout en mettant le contact, l'homme se retourna et lui tendit la main. "Dirk, ravi de pouvoir aider."

"John."

John ouvrit son sac et en ressortit un 45mm qu'il tendit à son chauffeur, en ajoutant : "Votre tatouage me laisse à penser que vous savez vous servir de ceci."

Dirk le prit sans un mot, en esquissant toutefois un sourire révélateur.

"Voici l'adresse à rentrer dans le GPS. Nous ne sommes pas loin à priori," précisa John, pas mécontent d'avoir un soutien.

"Le GPS annonce quinze minutes," répondit Dirk.

"En arrivant, faites-moi un faire un tour du quartier en finissant par notre objectif. La voiture est un peu trop voyante pour ce genre d'endroit. Je vous dirai où me déposer."

Le visage de John se fermait au fur et à mesure que la voiture approchait de l'objectif. Il était maintenant uniquement concentré sur sa mission.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur zone. Le quartier était complètement en travaux. Beaucoup d'engins de chantier, de personnel dans les rues. Il repéra le vêtement de travail siglé au logo de l'entreprise s'il pouvait s'en procurer un, il pourrait circuler incognito.

Il n'avait vu aucune activité devant la vieille usine. Son chauffeur le ramena sur la rue principale et gara la voiture.

"Que voulez-vous faire, maintenant ?" demanda immédiatement Dirk.

"Observer pendant quelques heures, atteindre la personne que je dois récupérer le plus discrètement possible et repartir de cet endroit en vie." répondit John.

"Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais je peux glisser la voiture dans l'immeuble abandonné juste à côté de votre cible. Elle serait invisible de la rue grâce aux deux engins de chantier."

John sourit en écoutant son chauffeur. Il est plutôt bon mais il ne voulait pas qu'il risque sa vie. Il prit quelques minutes pour lui expliquer son plan. Au cas où.

Puis il conclut, "voici un téléphone, vous m'attendrez ici pour l'instant. Je vais opérer seul mais avant de passer l'action, je vous passerai un coup de fil et vous reviendrez vous positionner dans ce bâtiment, prêt à nous évacuer."

"Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez faire cela en solo? Je pourrais couvrir vos arrières, j'étais tireur d'élite dans les Marines, vous savez."

"Merci pour la proposition mais ceci n'est pas votre combat. Si je découvre que la situation est plus complexe que prévu, je réviserais alors ma position mais pour l'instant, je continue seul."

Dirk n'ajouta pas un mot et l'homme en noir sortit de la voiture.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>Comme prévu, après s'être emparé d'un bleu de travail, John passait maintenant pour un employé du chantier. Il avait caché son sac avant d'entreprendre sa reconnaissance.<p>

Les quatre heures d'observation dans le quartier lui avaient permis de s'assurer qu'aucune voiture suspecte ne patrouillait dans les rues. Il n'avait vu personne qui lui semblait sortir du lot, une autre personne fondue dans la foule, comme lui, qui pourrait être du renfort pour les hommes à l'intérieur de l'usine.

Il était passé récupérer son sac, enlever sa tenue de chantier et se dirigeait maintenant vers sa cible. Il avait déjà repéré les caméras extérieures qui protégeaient l'entrepôt. Heureusement pour lui, elles ne couvraient que l'entrée principale. Il avait trouvé un moyen de longer le bâtiment et d'arriver à une échelle qui allait le mener sur le toit.

Il n'avait détecté aucune menace sur celui-ci. Il l'avait parcouru à l'affut du moindre bruit, de la moindre chose suspecte mais il était totalement dégagé.

Et il venait de découvrir ce qu'il espérait y trouver, une trappe lui permettant d'accéder à l'intérieur. Malgré son aspect rouillé, celle-ci céda facilement. John pénétra enfin dans le bâtiment.

Quelques marches plus bas, il trouva la mezzanine en fer qui parcourait toute l'usine à une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur. Sa position était parfaite, il surplombait ainsi la place. Sara se trouvait à l'opposé de sa position.

Il voyait enfin la jeune femme. Elle se trouvait effectivement dans la seule pièce fermée de l'endroit, toujours attachée sur sa chaise. On lui avait retiré son bandeau, ce qui confirmait l'hypothèse de John que Keller n'avait aucune intention de la laisser libre une fois le trésor récupéré. Comme dans l'avion, John s'inquiéta des parois en verre. S'il n'était pas assez rapide pour éliminer tous ses adversaires, l'un d'entre d'eux pourrait facilement la tuer en tirant de loin.

Il se concentra maintenant sur ses ennemis. Deux furent facilement localisés, ils étaient tout simplement en train de jouer aux cartes à une vingtaine de mètres de Sara.

Abandonnant pour l'instant son sac derrière lui, il s'avança sur la mezzanine qui était dans la pénombre. Il était quasiment indétectable.

Il repéra le troisième homme après quelques minutes de recherche. Il était chargé de couvrir l'entrée principale. Il patrouillait entre les nombreux cartons entreposés là. John visualisait déjà la manière de l'éliminer discrètement.

Le quatrième lui échappait depuis une heure maintenant. Il commençait à douter de sa présence quand il détecta un mouvement sur sa gauche. L'homme venait de sortir d'un réduit qu'il n'avait pas repéré auparavant. Ses bâillements répétés lui donnèrent un indice. Ils devaient avoir une pièce pour se reposer.

John le regarda aller prendre la place de celui qui patrouillait à l'entrée.

Il continua son observation patiemment, puis finit par se replier vers l'endroit où il avait laissé son sac.

Il était prêt à agir. Il lança l'appel vers Finch dès que son pied fut sur le toit.

Finch décrocha immédiatement.

"John, où en êtes-vous ?" demanda Finch d'une voix inquiète.

"Je vais passer à l'action dans quelques minutes," annonça Reese de sa voix étonnement calme. "La situation est claire, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. De votre côté ?"

"Nous avons reconstitué la chaîne de corruption grâce aux documents récupérés mais nous n'avons toujours rien pour disculper l'agent Burke. La seule petite avancée est que nous avons trouvé une connexion entre l'agent qui l'a arrêté et le Sénateur. Le père de l'agent Calloway faisait partie de la bande des policiers corrompus avec le père de M. Caffrey et Pratt, capitaine à l'époque."

"Je viens de commencer à m'intéresser de près à la fondation caritative du Sénateur Pratt. Les comptes de celle-ci montrent des mouvements suspects. Mlle Morgan vient également de me signaler qu'elle avait découvert que c'est Pratt qui avait obtenu la mutation de l'agent Calloway à la tête des Cols Blancs de New York. On peut supposer qu'il voulait stopper l'enquête de Burke."

"Finch, si l'on arrive à discréditer l'agent Calloway qui a mené l'arrestation, on arrivera peut-être à influencer le juge. Demandez à Zoé de se concentrer sur elle. Malheureusement, la meilleure option reste toujours d'amener le père de Neal devant le Juge. L'avez-vous trouvé ?"

"Malheureusement, non. Nous cherchons toujours."

"Finch, une dernière chose. Avez-vous pensé à enregistrer les images de Sara ? Pouvez-vous faire croire à Keller, s'il regarde le flux vidéo, que Sara est toujours prisonnière ?"

"Je m'en occupe, John, je serai prêt dans cinq minutes."

"Parfait, prenez le contrôle du flux dès que vous serez prêt alors."

"Soyez prudent, M. Reese" lui recommanda Finch, en raccrochant.

John composa immédiatement un autre numéro.

"Je passe à l'action dans quelques minutes, à tout à l'heure au point de rendez-vous."

"J'y serai," répondit calmement le pilote devenu partenaire.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p><em>NY, FBI, jeudi 10h00 (15h00 à Londres)<em>

Neal prit l'ascenseur pour monter au 21ème étage le cœur lourd. Jamais Peter ne lui avait autant manqué. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Reese lui avait assuré qu'il lui ramènerait Sara saine et sauve, mais tant de choses pouvaient mal tourner, même pour un ancien militaire, apparemment chevronné. Il avait fini par s'endormir quinze minutes avant l'heure normale de son réveil et il n'avait pas entendu l'alarme. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut un peu plus tard, fourbu et plus tendu encore que le soir précédent.

Keller ressortait de nulle part pour faire de sa vie un cauchemar en s'en prenant une nouvelle fois à ceux qu'il aimait. Pourquoi ne s'en prenait-il pas à lui directement ! Mais non, Keller était brillant, même si cette intelligence n'était qu'au service du mal. Il avait besoin de Neal pour mener à bien les opérations et utilisait cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'il reprochait constamment à son ex-partenaire : son humanité. D'abord Peter, puis Elizabeth, maintenant Sara. Cet homme continuerait à le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il était peut-être temps d'en finir… Et Neal fut le premier surpris par la tournure que prenaient ses pensées.

Bien sûr, il lui faudrait d'abord attendre d'être sûr que Sara soit en sécurité et il espérait sincèrement que John était aussi doué qu'il semblait l'être. Ensuite… Il savait utiliser une arme même s'il n'aimait pas cela. Peut-être que cette fois, il devrait faire une entorse à sa conscience… Certaines personnes ne méritaient pas de vivre.

Le ding de l'ascenseur lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé à son étage. Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers son bureau, jetant malgré lui un regard en direction du bureau vide de Peter.

Diana leva les yeux de son ordinateur.

"Alors Caffrey, tu profites de l'absence de Peter pour arriver en retard ? C'est mesquin, même de ta part…"

Il lui adressa un sourire crispé. "Désolé, mon réveil n'a pas sonné. Je rattraperai sur mon heure de déjeuner."

Diana fronça les sourcils. Cette réponse ne correspondait pas du tout au Neal qu'elle connaissait. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il s'installait à son bureau et allumait son ordinateur pour travailler. Il avait une mine épouvantable, comme s'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. En plus, il avait l'air sombre et tendu.

Quand il avait demandé à rentrer chez lui après l'audition au tribunal, elle avait été persuadée qu'il préparait quelque chose dans son coin. Mais elle avait vérifié l'émetteur. Il était rentré chez lui, à pied malgré la distance, ayant sans doute besoin d'évacuer la pression. Il n'était ensuite plus ressorti jusqu'à ce matin. On lui avait confié la garde de l'informateur, elle tenait à s'assurer qu'il respectait toutes les règles.

Elle ne s'était pas formalisée du retard de ce matin, d'autant que l'émetteur confirmait qu'il était bien toujours chez lui. Mais son sourire était aussi faux que les plantes vertes qui décoraient le bureau et il n'avait inventé aucune excuse débridée justifiant son absence.

Elle le vit regarder une photo dans son portefeuille. Elle était trop loin pour identifier le visage mais la masse de cheveux roux ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Sara…

Elle était partie pour Londres au moment même où Peter allait en prison. Et son père avait disparu le même jour. L'informateur devait se sentir bien seul et abandonné. Bien que Mozzie soit toujours présent, il n'était pas le genre de personne sur qui Neal pouvait réellement s'épancher. Mozzie n'accordait qu'une confiance mitigée à Peter –il restait malgré tout le représentant d'une institution qui allait à l'encontre de ses principes–, et Sara représentait un lien qui mettait en péril leur précieuse liberté. Que ces deux personnes sortent de l'entourage de Neal n'était sans doute pas pour lui déplaire.

Bien qu'elle prenne un malin plaisir à le titiller, Diana appréciait vivement Neal. Son intelligence, sa répartie, sa bonne heure, son humour, son charme. Le voir ainsi abattu la désolait.

Elle se leva et alla vers Neal, appuyant une hanche sur son bureau.

"Hé…"

Neal leva les yeux surpris et s'empressa de cacher la photo. Il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher.

"Diana ! J'attends juste que ma messagerie s'ouvre pour me mettre au travail," précisa-t-il pensant qu'elle revenait le harceler à cause de son retard. Il posa la main sur la souris pour ré-ouvrir l'écran passé en veille.

Diana posa sa main sur son poignet. "Neal…" fit-elle la voix douce.

Il la regarda étonné. Le geste ne ressemblait pas à l'agent.

"Je sais que les choses ne sont pas pareilles avec l'absence de Peter, mais tu sais que tu peux compter sur Clinton et moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Neal hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Diana fit un geste en direction du portefeuille qu'il avait refermé.

"Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?"

Depuis près de quatre ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Diana avait l'occasion de pouvoir étudier Caffrey à loisir. Elle connaissait son visage par cœur et la moindre de ses expressions. Peter était le premier à dire qu'on ne pouvait jamais lire sur le visage de Neal quand il vous parlait. Alors elle avait appris à le regarder quand il était seul, quand il pensait qu'on ne le regardait pas. Même dans ces cas-là, il exerçait un contrôle parfait sur ses traits, mais peu à peu elle avait réussi à identifier les minuscules changements, le frémissement d'une lèvre, un éclair dans les yeux, le bleu qui se ternissait ou se ravivait.

Et Caffrey venait à l'instant de faire tomber une porte blindée aussi épaisse que celle de la réserve fédérale. Sa question innocente sur son ex-petite amie ne justifiait pas une telle réaction.

Neal fit une grimace, jouant le rôle de l'ex-petit ami au cœur meurtri avec un aplomb digne d'un oscar.

"Non… Mais je n'en attends pas vraiment." Puis il ajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie, "et elle a toujours eu un faible pour l'accent londonien…"

Diana ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête muette d'admiration. Il était décidément très fort… et une nouvelle fois il cachait quelque chose. Il était clair cependant qu'il ne dirait rien. Elle demanderait à Jones de redoubler d'attention. Que pouvait encore manigancer Neal ? Elle décida de le suivre sur la voie de l'humour.

"Que veux-tu Caffrey ? Nous ne tombons pas toutes à tes pieds comme des mouches…"

Elle lui serra à nouveau le poignet d'un geste affectueux qui démentait la légèreté des paroles. S'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, elle était là, prête à l'écouter. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers son écran.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p><em>Londres, 17h00 heure locale (midi à New York)<em>

"En piste," murmura John en rangeant le téléphone.

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous nous donnerez votre avis après ce chapitre ... A très bientôt pour la suite ... John en action !<p>

Yellow


	7. Chapter 7

De retour ... Pas de blabla ! Je vous laisse avec John. Action !

Yellow

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

_Londres, 17h00 heure locale (midi à New York)_

John retourna dans le bâtiment. Le temps de l'action était venu.

Après avoir retiré son blouson qui allait le gêner dans l'action, il ouvrit son sac et choisit ses armes avec soin. Son Sig Sauer au bout duquel il ajusta son silencieux, des chargeurs de rechange, il prit deux fumigènes qu'il glissa dans les poches de son pantalon. S'il avait besoin de temps, il pourrait s'en servir pour protéger quelques minutes Sara en empêchant ses geôliers de la voir. Il glissa enfin son couteau dans l'étui prévu à cet effet, accroché à sa ceinture, avant d'enfiler ses gants pour ne pas laisser de traces de son passage.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer que les hommes étaient toujours à leur place. Il était temps…

Il longea la mezzanine en silence en direction de l'escalier. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, examinant une dernière fois la scène, avant d'entamer sa descente.

Il se glissa entre les cartons et rejoignit en quelques secondes le premier homme. Celui-ci ne vit rien venir. John l'approcha par derrière, lui bloqua le cou d'une prise assurée et lui rompit les cervicales d'un vif mouvement de torsion.

Il cacha le corps derrière les cartons, non sans l'avoir fouillé. Il ne possédait aucun appareil de communication rapprochée ; il avait seulement un téléphone satellite sur lui, peut être un moyen pour Keller de les joindre. Il s'en empara.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce d'où avait émergé l'homme tout à l'heure. Il ouvrit la porte en silence mais fut surpris de se retrouver face à son adversaire qui s'apprêtait visiblement sortir. Il poussa l'homme de l'épaule pour pouvoir refermer la porte, et ainsi étouffer les bruits de lutte.

L'homme avait réagi vite, s'emparant d'un couteau. Le combat s'engagea. John fut atteint par un coup de couteau au bras, sans trop de gravité toutefois. Il réussit à le désarmer un combat à mains nues s'engagea alors. Les coups s'enchaînaient. Après un dernier coup plus violent que les autres, l'homme avait pris l'avantage sur John et tentait maintenant de l'étrangler. Les mains placées autour de son cou l'étouffaient progressivement.

John lui fit croire qu'il abandonnait la lutte en relâchant ses muscles ; son adversaire crut qu'il le tenait et relâcha sa pression une fraction de seconde. John en profita pour prendre une bonne respiration et répliqua d'un énorme coup de coude dans les côtes. Son adversaire grogna, ses poumons se vidant de leur air sous la pression du coup.

Reese s'empara de son couteau et avant que l'homme ne se reprenne, le lui planta dans l'abdomen, le tournant en un mouvement ascendant pour atteindre le cœur. L'homme s'effondra sur le sol et John récupéra son couteau.

Il prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Il en restait encore deux à éliminer.

Il était furieux contre lui lui-même. Le bruit du combat avait dû alerter les deux derniers hommes. Il venait de perdre son seul avantage, l'effet de surprise.

Il avait fait abstraction de ce qui l'entourait pendant le combat, se concentrant exclusivement sur son adversaire. Son cerveau se reconnectait maintenant de nouveau au monde autour de lui et les bruits de marteaux-piqueurs assourdissants qu'il entendit lui redonnèrent un peu d'espoir. S'ils étaient de la même intensité depuis quelques minutes, peut-être que le combat était passé inaperçu.

Il ouvrit la porte et avança prudemment dans l'entrepôt. Les piles de carton lui permirent d'approcher au plus près les deux derniers hommes de main, toujours absorbés par leur partie de cartes. Il les entendait respirer.

La partie de cache-cache était terminée. Il lui faudrait malheureusement s'exposer en pleine lumière pour affronter ses derniers adversaires. Il était proche d'eux, mais un coin de mur rétrécissait son angle de tir. Il n'en avait qu'un dans sa ligne de tir.

Sa décision fut prise en un éclair, il sortit de sa cachette, son arme prête à tirer.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et s'effondrèrent, touchés mortellement par ses tirs.

Alors que John s'avançait en direction de Sara, il fut brutalement poussé contre la vitre. Son arme lui échappa, un peu sonné par la violence du choc et la surprise de cette apparition qu'il n'avait absolument pas anticipée.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que cet homme, sorti de nulle part, lui assena un violent coup dans le ventre.

Un deuxième corps à corps s'engagea et quelque chose dans la façon de bouger de son opposant lui laissa penser que celui-ci allait être beaucoup plus compliqué à neutraliser. L'homme le dépassait en taille et sa forme physique semblait étincelante. Lui-même venait déjà de livrer un premier combat qui avait laissé quelques traces sur son corps. La partie s'annonçait inégale.

Instinctivement, le premier geste de John fut de se placer entre Sara et cet homme. Les coups pleuvaient avec force et précision. Malgré sa résistance, il sentait qu'il perdait l'avantage. L'homme avait probablement suivi le même genre d'entraînement que lui, mais il était plus fort et plus jeune.

Soudain, d'une prise assurée, l'homme réussit à le soulever de terre et le précipita de nouveau contre la vitre derrière eux.

La vitre explosa sous l'impact, et après l'avoir traversée, John atterrit violemment sur le sol. Il sentit les débris de verre s'incruster dans son dos. L'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et se précipita vers lui, lui assenant des coups de botte répétés, tandis que John essayait de protéger ses côtes. Abandonnant les coups de pied, l'homme se pencha mains écartées, en direction de son cou.

John cherchait une solution. _Vite_. Un bout de verre plus gros que les autres se matérialisa sous sa main. Il s'en saisit. Dès que son adversaire fut assez proche, sa main jaillit et il lui planta le morceau de verre dans la carotide.

L'homme poussa un cri rauque en se redressant et enleva le bout de verre, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le flot de sang était trop important pour être stoppé. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'effondra agonisant.

John se redressa péniblement. Il avait l'impression que son corps était passé dans un broyeur. Son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. Mais sa mission n'était pas terminée. Il rassembla le peu de forces qu'il lui restait et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qu'il était venu chercher.

Au fond de la pièce Sara était tendue. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène et se demandait sans doute si l'inconnu qui venait de tuer les cinq hommes n'était finalement pas plus dangereux que ses geôliers.

John sortit son couteau et coupa les liens qui retenaient Sara à sa chaise, puis détacha le bâillon. Sara se frotta immédiatement les poignets en grimaçant. Les liens plastiques avaient entaillé la peau jusqu'au sang.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle à son mystérieux sauveur.

"Un… ami de Neal," répondit Reese, hésitant sur le terme. Ami était sans doute précipité mais pour l'instant, il devait rassurer la jeune femme.

Sara le regarda attentivement, parcourant la grande silhouette du regard. Cet homme n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec les relations habituelles de Neal. Il était dangereux, un tueur de toute évidence, tout l'opposé de Neal qui détestait la moindre violence.

"Il a bien changé en quelques jours," murmura-t-elle.

"Je vous expliquerai tout ça plus tard, pour l'instant nous devons partir. Un avion nous attend pour rentrer à New York."

"New York ?" s'exclama Sara. "Mais…"

Elle vivait à Londres, pourquoi cet homme voulait-il la ramener à New York ? Elle se leva précipitamment pour s'écarter. Et s'il n'était pas vraiment là pour la sauver ? Mais les longues heures passées assise et attachée se firent sentir et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Reese la retint immédiatement.

"Doucement."

Un instant il crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, puis au prix d'un effort visible, elle se redressa. John eut un regard admiratif. Caffrey n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle était une battante.

"Mademoiselle Ellis, je m'appelle John. Un dénommé Keller a organisé votre enlèvement pour faire chanter votre ami Neal..."

"Keller ?" répéta Sara. "Je croyais qu'il était en prison."

"Il semblerait qu'il soit aussi doué que votre ami pour en sortir." Il lui lâcha le bras. "Pouvez-vous marcher ou dois-je vous porter ?"

Sara s'écarta d'un pas en le foudroyant du regard.

"Monsieur… John, je suis tout à fait capable de prendre soin de moi."

"Je n'en doute pas un instant. J'ai vu le visage de vos agresseurs… Allons-y."

Avant de quitter l'entrepôt, John prit quelques instants pour fouiller les quatre derniers hommes qu'il venait d'abattre. Il s'empara de tous les téléphones, puis grimpa sur la mezzanine pour récupérer ses affaires et remettre son blouson. Enfin, il sortit Sara de l'entrepôt par la porte de devant, non sans avoir coupé toutes les caméras de surveillance.

Dirk les attendait comme prévu au point d'extraction.

En route pour l'aéroport, John appela Finch sur la ligne sécurisée.

"Finch, Mlle Ellis est saine et sauve."

"Dieu merci," souffla Finch.

"Nous repartons tout de suite pour New York. Prévenez Caffrey."

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p><em>New York, bureau du FBI, 13h00 (18h00 à Londres)<em>

Neal essayait vainement de se concentrer sur son dossier. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de tasses de café insipide qu'il avait avalées pour rester éveillé.

Il sentait le regard de Diana sur lui depuis son arrivée tardive, et celui de Jones dès qu'elle s'absentait. Visiblement son excuse concernant son retard n'avait pas convaincu Diana qui semblait penser qu'il préparait quelque chose dans son coin. Comme si de sentir la méfiance de Calloway ne suffisait pas, c'était maintenant les deux agents qui le surveillaient.

Il relut une nouvelle fois le document sous ses yeux sans que les mots n'aient davantage de sens. Malgré lui, son esprit s'égarait et il revoyait à Sara, attachée sur une chaise, et John en tenue noire, le visage sombre, lui promettant qu'il la ramènerait. Mais Londres semblait bien loin et le temps ne passait pas assez vite.

Le téléphone que lui avait donné John vibra sur son bureau et il sursauta. Il tendit une main tremblante pour répondre, devant s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à accepter l'appel.

"Allo."

"M. Caffrey, ici Harold Finch. Je viens d'avoir M. Reese, Mlle Ellis est saine et sauve."

Neal sentit tout son sang quitter son corps, content d'être assis sans quoi il serait tombé. "Dieu merci."

"Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup plus d'informations pour vous pour le moment. M. Reese m'a appelé sur le chemin de l'aéroport. J'espère avoir de ses nouvelles après leur décollage. Je ne manquerai pas de vous tenir informé."

"Merci Finch. Merci," répéta Neal trop soulagé pour être capable de dire autre chose.

Son interlocuteur coupa la communication sans d'autre commentaire, mais Neal ne s'en formalisa pas. Il posa le téléphone sur la table et s'aperçut que Diana le regardait d'un air méfiant. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et se leva pour aller aux toilettes.

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait une mine affreuse, pas étonnant que Diana ne le lâche pas des yeux.

Sara était vivante, saine et sauve. Il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier John.

Quant à Keller…

Son visage s'assombrit. Il avait déjà tiré une fois sur Keller. La seule difficulté était venue du mal de crâne qu'il avait après avoir été assommé par un tableau de Raphaël. Encore aujourd'hui il avait du mal à savoir si la douleur avait été plus physique que morale. Même si les contusions sur son visage avaient témoigné de la violence de l'impact.

Il pourrait très bien recommencer…

La dernière fois qu'il avait pointé une arme sur quelqu'un, Peter l'avait arrêté. Cette fois il ne serait pas là, et il doutait que John l'empêche de tirer.

Ce matin, en quittant le loft, il avait cherché son escorte des yeux. Il avait eu du mal à la repérer. Elle était aussi douée que John pour suivre quelqu'un sans se faire remarquer. Mais lui-même était fort à ce jeu, il avait fini par l'identifier. Il avait besoin d'une arme et il était convaincu que Shaw serait en mesure de lui en fournir une.

Sa décision était prise. Il ne laisserait pas Keller continuer à faire de sa vie un enfer.

Il s'essuya le visage et retourna à son bureau, plus calme, maintenant qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre.

Un mail était arrivé sur sa boîte personnelle. Il avait le mérite d'être concis.

"22h00, SOUS LE QUEENSBORO BRIDGE. VIENS SEUL."

John allait à peine avoir le temps de rentrer.

Mozzie avait fait le nécessaire pour le trésor, mais ils n'avaient même pas besoin de le charger dans le camion. Il le conduirait jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous. Il avait un avantage, Keller serait persuadé qu'il n'était pas armé.

Une froide résolution envahit son corps. Il se demanda un instant si c'était ce même calme que ressentait John quand il passait à l'action. Sauf que l'homme semblait être constamment dans cet état d'esprit.

Il transmit l'heure et lieu du rendez-vous à Finch, puis se plongea à nouveau sur son dossier. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré quant au sort de Sara et sur la suite des événements peut-être qu'il parviendrait à trouver l'élément qui lui échappait depuis le début dans cette affaire de faux.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p><em>Londres, 18h00, heure locale (13h00 à NY)<em>

Comme convenu, l'avion était prêt au décollage dès leur arrivée à l'aéroport. Moins de trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans les airs.

Reese détacha sa ceinture et se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'appareil. Sara voulut détacher la sienne et s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle serra les dents essayant d'ouvrir la boucle de la ceinture à deux mains sans y parvenir. Elle lutta contre les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Maintenant que le danger était passé, l'adrénaline retombée, l'angoisse qu'elle avait connue l'envahissait dans tous ses pores.

Voyant les tremblements de la jeune femme, John s'accroupit à ses côtés, déboucla la ceinture pour elle et lui posa une main de réconfort sur l'épaule. Avec un léger gémissement, elle se jeta sur lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Réprimant la douleur vive qu'elle venait de déclencher en appuyant ainsi sur les blessures de son dos, Reese lui passa un bras autour des épaules et laissa la jeune femme pleurer sur son blouson, lui tapotant le dos d'un geste maladroit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redressa et passa une main sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes.

"Désolée," s'excusa-t-elle.

Reese haussa un sourcil. Sa réaction était tout à fait naturelle, qu'elle se soit finalement effondrée était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Cette jeune femme était étonnante, il comprenait que Caffrey y soit autant attaché.

Il se releva pour aller prendre la trousse de secours à l'arrière de l'appareil.

"Vous êtes blessée, laissez-moi bander vos poignets."

Il désinfecta soigneusement les plaies, admirant une nouvelle fois le courage de la jeune femme qui malgré la douleur ne laissa échapper que quelques gémissements. Il lui nettoya ensuite le visage. Certaines contusions avaient déjà commencé à changer de couleur, la lèvre entaillée semblait encore sensible mais ne nécessitait pas de soins particuliers.

"Je dois faire peur à voir…"

Reese lui sourit, heureux de constater qu'elle soit suffisamment remise pour se sentir femme à nouveau et penser à son apparence.

"Vous êtes très jolie, Mademoiselle Ellis. Neal a bien de la chance."

Il jeta les compresses utilisées pour soigner Sara et se dirigea vers le fond de l'appareil pour s'occuper de ses propres blessures.

Une fois son blouson enlevé, il jeta un œil à son bras. Le couteau qui l'avait atteint était affuté comme une lame de rasoir, il avait traversé son t-shirt comme du beurre. Mais la plaie était nette, une simple entaille, peu profonde. Il la désinfecta et appliqua un pansement serré pour arrêter le saignement. Puis il observa son cou dans le petit miroir au-dessus du lavabo des toilettes. Ça n'était vraiment pas passé loin… Il grimaça un peu en touchant la zone, extrêmement sensible. A la réflexion, il avait eu de la chance. Les hommes de main de Keller étaient de vrais tueurs, seule sa longue expérience lui avait sauvé la mise cette fois.

Par contre, son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. C'était comme si des centaines d'aiguilles le pénétraient en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Mlle Ellis de jouer les infirmières. Elle avait certainement eu son compte d'émotions. Pourtant, il fallait bien que quelqu'un regarde, il ne pouvait même pas s'appuyer sur le dossier du fauteuil. Son dos devait être incrusté d'éclats de verre.

Sara fut surprise de voir John passer devant elle, torse nu, se dirigeant vers le cockpit. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et elle découvrit avec effroi que tout son dos était en sang. _La paroi en verre, _comprit-elle soudain.

Quand Dirk vit John entrer dans la cabine de pilotage il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Son passager avait un bandage au bras et de nombreuses marques de coups sur le torse.

"John ?" demanda-t-il surpris.

"Dirk, je vais encore avoir besoin de vos services. Avez-vous eu l'occasion de mettre en pratique votre formation en premiers secours depuis que vous avez quitté l'armée ?"

Le pilote haussa un sourcil interrogateur et John se tourna légèrement en signalant son dos du pouce. Dirk ne put s'empêcher une grimace de douleur compatissante. Il activa une touche sur le tableau de bord et se leva.

"Bill, je te confie le poste de pilotage. N'en profite pas pour faire des loopings," ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement menaçant.

Bill eut un sourire en coin et John se dit que cet échange cachait une histoire.

"Des loopings ?" répéta-t-il à l'attention de Dirk en quittant la cabine.

"Cela fait partie des manœuvres auxquelles on procède quand on teste un avion… généralement sans passagers à bord. Ça permet de tester les limites de résistance de la carlingue."

"Vous êtes pilote d'essai ?"

"Non, je me contente de faire les vols d'essai pour les acheteurs potentiels." Il eut un sourire pensif. "Monsieur Wren avait des demandes… bien précises."

John l'imaginait sans peine, mais il était curieux de savoir quelles pouvaient bien être ces demandes. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le fond de l'appareil sous le regard inquiet de Sara.

Relevant les accoudoirs du fauteuil, John s'assit de côté pour présenter son dos à Dirk, qui s'accroupit pour l'examiner soigneusement. Il alla chercher une tasse qu'il posa à côté de Reese, puis sortit une pince et de la gaze de la trousse de secours.

"Prêt ?" demanda-t-il avant de s'attaquer à la longue opération qui l'attendait.

John se contenta de hocher la tête.

Méthodiquement, morceau par morceau, Dirk enleva les éclats de verre qui s'étaient incrustés dans le dos. Certains étaient minuscules et superficiels, d'autres plus grands s'étaient enfouis plus profondément et nécessitaient d'enfoncer la pince plus loin pour les attraper. Il appuyait systématiquement la gaze pour arrêter le saignement de chaque plaie. John ne bougeait pas, mais Dirk percevait parfois une inhalation plus marquée quand la douleur s'accentuait. Il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Vous savez, généralement on ouvre les fenêtres avant de passer à travers…"

"Je penserai à le signaler à mon agresseur la prochaine fois qu'on me jette sur une paroi en verre."

"Remarquez, ça aurait pu être pire," commenta Dirk.

John tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder, l'air sceptique.

"Vu l'état de votre dos j'en conclus que la vitre a explosé quand vous l'avez traversée. Vous n'avez pas d'entaille particulièrement grande. J'imagine que la plupart de ces morceaux se sont juste enfoncés quand vous êtes tombé dessus."

"Je suppose que c'est une façon de voir les choses," rétorqua John.

Dirk signala une marque sur le côté. "Jolie trace de botte."

John jeta un œil sur ses côtes. Les coups de pied répétés sur son abdomen commençaient à changer de couleur. Mais il avait eu de la chance, pas de blessure interne ou de côte cassée.

"Ils étaient combien ?"

"Au final, cinq, un des hommes est sorti de nulle part, je n'en attendais que quatre."

Dirk garda le silence. Vu l'état de son passager, il se doutait que le combat avait été rude. Il aurait dû insister davantage pour lui apporter son soutien. Il ignorait tout de l'opération, mais cela ressemblait beaucoup à une libération d'otage. Il avait vu les bandages sur les poignets de la jeune femme.

"La dame va bien ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse.

"Etonnamment bien étant donné ce qu'elle a traversé."

Dirk observa le dos soigneusement. "Je pense que je les tous eus. Faites-vous examiner de près dans un jour ou deux."

Puis il vaporisa largement le dos de spray antiseptique. John se redressa vivement en étouffant une exclamation, il avait l'impression que son dos avait pris feu.

"Désolé," s'excusa machinalement Dirk. Il essuya le dos, satisfait que la plupart des coupures ne saignent plus.

"Merci, Dirk."

"Je vous en prie."

Il se releva et rangea la trousse, jetant au passage le contenu de la tasse et la gaze tachée, puis retourna dans le cockpit en secouant légèrement la tête. Il n'en revenait pas de la résistance à la douleur de son passager. Lui-même, en tant que militaire, avait connu quelques blessures et savait gérer son corps, mais à ce niveau cela le dépassait.

Après avoir enfilé un nouveau tee-shirt, John rejoignit Sara dans la cabine et s'empara du téléphone pour recontacter Finch.

"Finch, pouvez-vous essayer de joindre Caffrey ? Je suis sûr que Mlle Ellis serait heureuse de lui parler."

Quelques secondes plus tard, une nouvelle voix se mêlait à la conversation. Il sourit et tendit le téléphone à Sara.

"Neal ?" fit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

"Sara ?"

Reese se leva et se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage pour offrir un peu d'intimité à sa passagère. Il espérait que Finch en ferait autant de son côté. Ayant fait le point avec le pilote sur l'heure estimée de leur arrivée et le temps de vol prévu, il retourna dans la pièce principale.

"Neal, je te laisse. J'ai hâte de te voir," elle sourit. "Je t'aime aussi… A bientôt."

Elle leva les yeux vers Reese et lui tendit l'appareil.

"Merci," fit-elle simplement.

John reprit le combiné.

"Finch, où en sommes-nous ?"

"Nous avons formellement établi, preuves à l'appui, toute la chaîne de corruption dans laquelle trempait le Sénateur depuis ses années dans la Police. Il ne s'est jamais arrêté en fait. Si le dossier que nous venons de constituer, avec Mozzie, venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains, c'est une dizaine d'hommes politiques, de nombreux policiers et d'hommes d'affaires qui seraient éclaboussés. De quoi assurer de nombreux contrats à Melle Morgan", ajouta Finch.

John eut un léger sourire en pensant à la jeune femme.

"Comme d'habitude, elle a été d'une aide précieuse," reprit Finch. "De son côté, elle a trouvé des éléments qui pourraient permettre à l'avocat de la Défense de discréditer le témoignage de l'agent Calloway. Nous avons notamment des transferts d'argent entre l'un des comptes du Sénateur et celui de Melle Calloway. Les sommes sont conséquentes, notamment un virement à l'époque d'une visite confirmée du Sénateur à Atlanta, là où était en poste l'agent Calloway, avant New York. En creusant un peu, Mlle Morgan a déniché, grâce à ses contacts, un incident bizarrement passé sous silence par la presse locale dans un club de la ville. Il semble que M. Pratt ait quelque peu dérapé dans son comportement avec l'une des employées."

"Encore un homme qui se croit tout permis," gronda John.

"Nous pouvons donc prouver que le Sénateur Pratt et l'agent Calloway se connaissaient, qu'elle a touché des pots de vins, un au moins pour étouffer une affaire pour lui donc, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas écarté volontairement les autres pistes dans cette enquête pour faire payer a postériori son acharnement sur le Sénateur, un bon ami, à l'agent Burke ?"

"Une chance que l'employée du club vienne témoigner ?" s'enquit John.

"Non, aucune, elle vit maintenant en Australie," répliqua Finch.

"Autre chose, Monsieur Reese. Toujours grâce aux contacts de Melle Morgan, nous allons également fournir à l'avocate de la Défense quelques éléments concernant le Procureur Dennis. L'un de ses amis, l'avocat Harvey Specter, nous a envoyé le dossier d'une vieille affaire lors de laquelle le Procureur ne s'était pas intéressé à toutes les pistes possibles, ce qui avait conduit un innocent en prison."

"Je suis content d'entendre que vous avez des éléments intéressants, Finch, mais j'ai le sentiment que cela pourrait ne pas suffire, surtout si l'on veut que le nom de l'agent Burke soit totalement blanchi. Les informations que nous avons permettent de discréditer les personnes menant l'enquête mais pas de prouver l'innocence de Burke. Il faut continuer à chercher le père de Neal. Lui seul peut permettre à l'agent Burke de retrouver sa place au sein du FBI."

"Je le sais bien, John," conclut Finch d'une voix inquiète. "En tout cas, tout ce que nous avons va être remis à l'avocate de Burke. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en fera. Espérons que cela l'aidera à défendre son client au mieux."

Reese entendit le cliquetis familier des touches du clavier de son employeur. Ce son avait un côté réconfortant. Il avait hâte de retrouver le confort de la bibliothèque.

"Deux informations pour finir, M. Reese. Des hommes de confiance viendront chercher Melle Ellis. Un hélicoptère vous attendra, prêt à vous ramener sur l'héliport déjà utilisé à l'aller c'est le plus proche du lieu de rendez-vous transmis par Keller : sous le Queensboro Bridge."

"C'est noté, Finch. Dites à Shaw de se positionner sur la zone de l'échange. J'ai besoin d'elle pour le repérage et éventuellement en soutien. Je doute que Keller vienne seul.

"Je vais vous laisser pour récupérer un peu avant ce nouvel affrontement."

John coupa la communication et ferma les yeux quelques instants. La fatigue le gagnait mais il devait surveiller Sara. Il s'autorisa toutefois un peu de relâchement, ils étaient en sécurité dans l'avion. Mais il y avait encore tant à faire…

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p><em>New York, bureau du FBI, 17h00 <em>

En quittant le bureau en fin de journée, Neal chercha Shaw des yeux et ne tarda pas à la trouver. Il se dirigea droit vers elle.

De près, la jeune femme était intimidante. Brune, pas très grande, elle semblait faite d'acier. Son visage, pourtant beau, était surtout marqué par une froide colère. Comme si elle en voulait à la terre entière.

"Bonjour," fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Shaw sembla surprise et hésita un instant avant de lui serrer la main.

"Nous ne sommes pas censés nous parler ?" demanda Neal.

"Non, pas vraiment," répondit Shaw. "Je préfère garder mes distances, c'est plus efficace si l'on ne me voit pas."

"L'heure du rendez-vous est fixée, je doute que Keller m'observe en ce moment."

"Oui, je suis au courant. Nous serons là."

"J'ai besoin d'une arme," expliqua Neal, prêt à plaider sa cause.

"Oui, bien sûr."

Shaw passa la main dans son dos puis sembla prendre conscience que lui tendre une arme en pleine rue attirerait peut-être les regards. Elle lui fit signe de la tête et ils s'éloignèrent en direction d'une ruelle plus discrète.

Elle prit l'arme vérifia le chargeur et la lui tendit.

"Vous avez besoin de chargeurs supplémentaires ?" demanda-t-elle froidement.

"Non, ça ira."

S'il ne parvenait pas à tuer Keller avec un chargeur, l'issue de la rencontre ne laissait aucune place au doute.

"On ne le laissera pas s'en tirer," l'informa Shaw. "Rentrez chez vous."

Neal glissa l'arme dans son dos et se dirigea vers un taxi. Il voulait rentrer chez lui au plus vite, et que Shaw se débrouille comme elle le voulait pour le suivre. Tandis que le taxi s'éloignait, il jeta un œil en arrière pour l'observer. Par certains côtés, elle était encore plus effrayante que John. Une version plus petite mais tout aussi dangereuse. Peut-être même plus. Il avait vu de l'humanité dans les yeux de John, Shaw faisait penser à une machine à tuer, dénuée de tout sentiment ou émotion.

Sara était en sécurité, quelque part au-dessus de l'Atlantique. Il devait appeler Mozzie. Si l'échange avec Keller venait à tourner mal, il devait s'assurer qu'elle ne manquerait de rien. Il était surpris par la netteté avec laquelle il envisageait les choses. Lui qui détestait toute forme de violence s'apprêtait à tuer un homme…

Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre<em>

N/A : Neal ira-t-il jusqu'au bout de son acte ?

Stay tuned…

* * *

><p>Et voilà, Sara est à l'abri mais il reste encore quelques problèmes à régler ... RDV bientôt pour la suite !<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Nous revoilà ... John a réussi sa première mission ... Mais il en reste encore d'autres ... Keller, le père de Neal ... Comment tout ça va-t-il finir ?

Je vous laisse découvrir sans tarder.

Yellow

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

_New York, aéroport de Teterboro, jeudi 20h00 _

A 20h00 le Falcon se posait à New York, à peine vingt-quatre heures après son décollage en direction de l'Europe. Une nouvelle fois, Reese ne pouvait que féliciter Finch pour la qualité de son organisation.

Trop tendue pour réussir à dormir, Sara avait passé le vol à regarder distraitement les vidéos disponibles à bord. John n'avait pas osé s'endormir, préférant garder un œil sur elle. Il connaissait les risques liés à une prise d'otage. Même si elle semblait réagir mieux que la plupart des gens, elle risquait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Le vol du retour avait semblé bien long.

Pour John, une nouvelle "journée" commençait. L'échange avait été fixé à 22h00 sous le pont Queensboro. La partie n'était pas finie, il lui fallait maintenant se débarrasser de Keller. Il avait juste le temps de rejoindre Neal sur le lieu de l'échange.

Au pied de la passerelle, il se tourna vers Sara.

"Je vous laisse suivre ces hommes, Sara. Ils vont vous permettre de passer les contrôles d'entrée sur le territoire et vous conduire auprès de Mozzie et de mon employeur. Je dois rejoindre Neal pour mettre un terme à tout ceci."

"John… Merci. S'il vous plaît, ramenez-moi Neal en un seul morceau. Et vous, aussi."

"Je vais faire de mon mieux, Sara."

Elle regarda John monter dans l'hélicoptère qui l'attendait. _Quel homme exceptionnel_, pensa-t-elle.

Il avait risqué sa vie pour elle, alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Elle avait été trop distraite pendant le vol pour lui parler. Elle ne savait rien de lui.

Un "ami" avait-il dit. Comment Neal pouvait-il connaître un homme pareil ? Voilà une conversation qui s'annonçait intéressante. Mais grâce à lui, elle allait pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie. Quand ses geôliers lui avaient enlevé son masque, ne se souciant pas qu'elle puisse les voir et donc les reconnaître, elle avait compris qu'elle ne sortirait pas vivante de cet entrepôt. Elle avait alors pensé aux moments joyeux de sa vie, aux gens qu'elle aimait, à ceux qu'elle avait laissé partir. Avoir côtoyé la mort de si près lui avait donné un nouveau goût pour la vie, et elle se promit de s'employer à la rendre belle et heureuse. Pourvu que John lui ramène la pièce essentielle à ce bonheur : Neal.

John avait sauté dans la voiture qui l'attendait à son arrivée à l'héliport et conduisait maintenant en direction du Queensboro Bridge. L'heure tardive lui évita les bouchons et à 21h55, il se glissa dans l'ombre, tout proche du lieu de l'échange. Keller attendait avec trois hommes. Il pouvait voir un camion arriver dans leur direction, Neal probablement.

"Shaw, vous êtes là ?" demanda John, activant son oreillette.

"John, ravie de vous savoir de retour. Votre soutien ne va pas être du luxe. Ce Keller ne fait vraiment pas les choses à moitié. J'ai repéré six hommes de main, y compris les trois qui sont avec lui en ce moment. Je pense qu'il a l'intention de récupérer ce qu'il est venu chercher et de tuer Caffrey ensuite," enchaîna Shaw.

"On est bien d'accord sur le dernier point. Faisons en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, maintenant que je lui ai ramené sa fiancée. Comment voyez-vous les choses ?"

"Par rapport à leur position, de là où je suis, je peux en abattre quatre. Les trois tapis dans l'ombre et celui le plus à gauche à côté de Keller. Par contre, vu la position dans laquelle va se trouver Neal, il sera dans ma ligne de tir pour les autres."

"Je me charge donc des deux derniers et de Keller."

Shaw lui indiqua avec une précision toute militaire la position des hommes qu'elle allait abattre. John jugea que le tir était complexe dans un si court laps de temps, mais il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

De son côté, la situation n'allait guère être plus simple. Il devrait d'abord se rapprocher en silence, puis écarter Neal du champ de tir, tout en neutralisant les deux hommes qui encadraient Keller. Son plan n'avait qu'un seul point faible : il resterait Keller. Mais il avait bien étudié le personnage, il aimait la mise en scène.

John misait sur le fait qu'il allait se penser encore en supériorité numérique avec ses hommes de l'ombre et donc qu'il ne tirerait pas sur eux, pas avant d'avoir ridiculisé Neal une dernière fois.

Le camion s'arrêta et Neal en descendit. Finch l'avait assuré que John et Shaw seraient présents pour neutraliser Keller pendant l'échange. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas pris la peine de charger le trésor dans le camion. Mozzie allait pouvoir le faire repartir en sécurité aussitôt. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne voyait pas la moindre trace de ses anges gardiens. Ils étaient d'une discrétion absolue. Il ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer l'arme qu'il avait glissée dans sa poche. Il détestait la violence, mais il était décidé à ne pas laisser Keller en sortir vivant. Il se sentait capable de vivre avec cette culpabilité pour le restant de ses jours.

"Bonsoir Keller. Tout ce que tu veux est dans le camion…. Vérifie et libère Sara," annonça Neal d'une voix assurée, mentir n'avait jamais été un problème.

"Patience, Neal. Ne sois donc pas si pressé de te débarrasser de moi. De vieux amis comme nous ont beaucoup de choses à se dire."

Personne n'avait repéré l'ombre noire qui s'était rapprochée d'eux. Ils ne l'entendirent pas non plus murmurer "_Maintenant"_.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Shaw se mit en action et trois silhouettes s'effondrèrent en silence dans la nuit new yorkaise.

Au moment du premier coup de feu, John se mit à courir en direction de Neal. Des tirs précis, assourdis par son silencieux, firent tomber les acolytes de Keller. Surpris par cette intervention qu'il n'avait pas anticipée, celui-ci sortit son arme au moment où Neal était projeté au sol, poussé par une silhouette noire.

John roula sur lui-même et se releva instantanément son arme toujours à la main. Il se positionna devant Neal.

"Ça va Neal ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui… oui…" répondit Neal, secoué par la scène qui venait de se jouer à l'instant.

Il savait que John était à proximité mais il ne l'avait pas vu arriver avant d'être projeté au sol violemment. La vitesse de l'intervention l'avait estomaqué. Restant prudemment au sol, il glissa sa main dans la poche, prêt à faire feu.

Keller s'était redressé et les menaçait maintenant de son arme. Un de ses hommes avait repris place à ses côtés, blessé mais toujours vivant. John se fustigea d'avoir raté un coup.

Keller reprit la parole, comme s'y attendait John. Il sortit un téléphone de sa poche, appuya sur une touche et montra l'écran.

"Neal, tu n'as donc pas compris les règles du jeu, elles étaient pourtant simples. Sara est ma prisonnière, j'ai pris mes précautions."

"Oui, à ce sujet…" murmura Reese.

"La première à mourir sera donc Sara."

Keller composa un numéro. Une sonnerie brisa le silence de la nuit. Keller, interloqué, regarda les deux hommes en face de lui.

L'homme en noir le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Keller le vit prendre quelque chose dans la poche de son blouson.

Cinq téléphones atterrirent à ses pieds.

"Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas disponibles," annonça froidement l'homme. "A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être à la morgue de Londres ou vos amis russes se seront débarrassés des corps dans la Tamise. Et au fait, merci de nous avoir indiqué où vous déteniez Sara…"

"Comment… ?"

"Votre erreur a été justement de nous donner ce lien. Il était facile de la localiser et de vous faire croire qu'elle était toujours prisonnière alors qu'elle est ici," ajouta Reese.

Keller se ressaisit très vite et appela ses hommes à la rescousse. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Reese fit une grimace faussement désolée.

"Là encore, vous vous trompez. Vous n'avez plus de soutien, vos trois hommes sont morts, eux aussi," annonça l'homme sans sourciller. "Maintenant, c'est entre vous, votre homme et moi."

Soudain, le dernier homme de main s'écroula sur le sol. Reese le regarda tomber et releva la tête avec un léger sourire.

"Finalement, on dirait que cela va seulement être vous et moi," corrigea l'homme en noir qui avait raffermi sa main sur son arme.

Keller leva les mains, laissant tomber son arme, beaucoup moins sûr de lui à présent.

"D'accord, vous gagnez. Laissez-moi partir et j'oublierai que tu existes, Neal. Nos chemins ne se recroiseront plus jamais," promis Keller faisant un pas en arrière, prêt à filer.

L'homme s'approcha de lui et plaça son arme entre eux. Il se pencha et lui parla à voix basse à l'oreille, d'un ton froid comme la mort.

"Je n'aime pas particulièrement tuer les gens, surtout de sang-froid. Mais vous avez commis une erreur de trop Keller. Vous avez mêlé une tierce personne, innocente de surcroit, à votre vendetta personnelle. Vous avez frappé une femme, ce sera votre dernière action en ce bas monde."

Keller sut que l'homme allait tirer. Les yeux de son assassin ne cillèrent pas tandis qu'il pressait la détente. Quelques secondes plus tard, il toucha le sol, mort.

Reese s'approcha de Neal et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Shaw sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha.

"Merci," murmura Neal.

John pencha la tête en le regardant d'un air de reproche et tendit la main. Neal fit une grimace et sortit l'arme de sa poche. Il la rendit à Shaw qui s'empressa de la glisser à sa ceinture.

"Shaw…" reprocha Reese à sa partenaire.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard froid, le mettant au défi de condamner son geste. Keller méritait de mourir, que Neal veuille le faire lui-même lui avait semblé la chose la plus normale.

Pendant que Neal reprenait ses esprits et digérait ce qui venait de se passer, John et Shaw rassemblèrent les cadavres de leurs adversaires dans le camion que Neal avait amené. Il entendit Shaw dire à John qu'elle s'occupait de faire disparaître les corps. L'efficacité et la précisions des gestes avec lesquels ils se déplaçaient et s'occupaient des cadavres laissait deviner une expérience qu'il préférait ne pas approfondir. Il était confronté à un monde qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas… et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de découvrir.

Tandis que le camion s'éloignait, John proposa à Neal de l'emmener à la bibliothèque rejoindre Sara. Lui-même était pressé de rejoindre Finch, il allait avoir besoin de lui pour s'occuper de sa nouvelle blessure. Neal et Shaw n'avaient rien vu mais il avait été touché par une balle lors des échanges de coups de feu au début de la scène qui venait de se jouer. L'homme de main de Keller l'avait eu juste avant qu'il ne bouscule Neal. L'adrénaline lui avait permis de mener l'action jusqu'au bout ; à présent il luttait avec son corps pour lui permettre de ramener Neal, mais il n'irait sans doute guère plus loin.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le hall de la bibliothèque, Neal arracha sa cagoule et se précipita dans l'escalier, montant les marches quatre à quatre.<p>

Reese monta plus lentement, puisant dans ses toutes dernières forces pour monter les marches. La fatigue des dernières heures s'ajoutant à ses différentes blessures, jamais le bureau de Finch n'avait semblé aussi lointain. Il entendit Neal crier le nom de Sara.

Neal se précipita dans la pièce en criant le nom de son ex-fiancée et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces, comme si ce geste allait l'empêcher à tout jamais de disparaître.

"Sara… mon dieu, tu es là… je suis désolé, tellement désolé…" s'excusant encore et encore il ne relâchait pas son étreinte.

John arriva au bout du couloir et s'appuya sur le mur à côté de la grille. Neal et Sara se tenaient tellement serrés qu'il doutait que la moindre molécule d'air puisse se glisser entre eux. Il eut un sourire attendri, heureux qu'ils se soient retrouvés, surpris par une pointe de jalousie de ne pas pouvoir connaître cette joie. Si seulement cette tragique histoire leur permettait d'avancer, ils trouveraient sans doute le bonheur ensemble, faisant fi de ce passé compliqué dont lui avait parlé Neal.

Bear vint le saluer, heureux de revoir son maître mais Reese se contenta de lui passer une main distraite sur les oreilles. Il était persuadé que s'il se baissait pour le caresser il serait incapable de se relever. Assis à son bureau, Finch se leva précipitamment en voyant l'attitude inhabituelle de son employé avec son chien. Généralement, ils se roulaient les deux sur le sol comme des enfants, sans aucun égard pour son costume ou la propreté douteuse des sols.

"John," s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Quelque chose dans son ton fit relever la tête à Neal, qui se tourna vers l'entrée. Il se précipita vers lui prenant conscience de la mauvaise mine de son sauveur. Finch vint à sa rencontre vivement, avec cette allure un peu gauche qu'il avait quand il essayait d'accélérer son allure malgré le handicap de sa jambe.

Ensemble ils conduisirent Reese vers une pièce où Finch avait installé un semblant d'infirmerie, Mozzie, Sara et Bear sur leurs talons. John grogna son mécontentement face à tant de présences à ses côtés. Neal sembla comprendre et fit un signe de la tête à Mozzie.

"Mozz, s'il te plaît."

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. L'ex-militaire ne semblait pas en grande forme et la présence de blessés le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il prit Sara par le bras pour l'emmener vers la pièce de lecture dont il avait fait son espace. Bear obéit à l'ordre bref de Finch d'aller se coucher sur sa paillasse.

John était affalé sur le fauteuil et Neal s'accroupit à ses côtés pour l'examiner. Finch sortit leur trousse de premiers secours et tendit des gants en latex à Neal. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de nettoyer les blessures de John mais cela le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Neal avait déjà écarté le blouson de Reese pour l'examiner de plus près et semblait prêt à s'occuper de lui.

Il souleva le t-shirt noir et fit une grimace d'excuse quand John inspira bruyamment au moment où le tissu frottait la plaie. Il le redressa pour l'aider à enlever le blouson et Finch poussa un cri étouffé en voyant un bandage taché de sang sur le bras de son employé.

"John…" s'exclama-t-il.

"Petit souvenir de Londres," murmura Reese. "Désolé, je ne vous ai rien rapporté," ajouta-t-il.

"Le moment ne se prête guère à la plaisanterie, M. Reese."

"Au contraire, Harold. Ce Keller était mortellement sérieux…" Il grogna quand Neal écarta le t-shirt pour examiner de plus près la plaie sur l'abdomen.

"John, tu devrais voir un médecin…" suggéra Neal.

Il savait qu'une visite à l'hôpital était hors de question, les médecins devant rapporter les blessures par balles, mais si Finch était capable de trouver un avion en trente minutes, ils devaient bien avoir un médecin discret dans leur carnet d'adresse.

Reese leva la tête pour jeter un œil à son côté. La blessure ne sembla pas l'inquiéter et il reposa la tête sur le dossier du fauteuil.

"C'est superficiel, juste de la chair."

"La balle a traversé, John !"

"Oui, et est donc ressortie. Je pourrais m'en occuper moi-même. La plaie a juste besoin d'être désinfectée et bandée."

Le calme avec lequel il énonçait l'opération glaça le sang de Neal. Ils appartenaient à des mondes tellement opposés qu'ils vivaient quasiment sur des planètes différentes. Mozzie lui avait rapporté les quelques informations que Finch avait bien voulu partager avec lui sur le passé de John. Il commençait à penser qu'il n'avait fait qu'aborder une histoire aux ramifications bien plus compliquées.

"Comme tu voudras," murmura Neal.

Il prit le matériel nécessaire et s'installa confortablement pour traiter la blessure. Il commença par essuyer le sang qui avait coulé, puis vaporisa le désinfectant directement sur la plaie. Reese bondit malgré lui dans un pur geste réflexe.

"Bon dieu Neal, merci de m'avoir prévenu !" lança-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Neal eut un sourire penaud et attendit que l'homme reprenne son souffle.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, John s'adossa à nouveau contre le dossier du fauteuil et serra les dents. Il s'en voulait de sa réaction. Ce n'était qu'une blessure relativement superficielle, rien qu'il n'ait déjà traversé par le passé. Bon sang, il avait connu bien pire sans même cligner des yeux. Son corps était… La révélation le frappa d'un coup. Son corps venait tout simplement de le lâcher. Trop de sollicitations en un seul jour. Les corps à corps, le couteau, la baie vitrée – que son dos était en train de lui rappeler de manière insistante –, le long vol de retour, la confrontation avec Keller... Il était littéralement au bout du rouleau. Il avait même dépassé le rouleau depuis un moment. Pas étonnant dans ces conditions que le simple contact du désinfectant l'ait fait bondir.

Il respira profondément tandis que Neal appuyait sur la blessure, cherchant sans doute à arrêter le saignement. Instinctivement, il s'écarta du contact, appuyant du coup sur son dos. John eut une inhalation sèche, serrant violemment l'accoudoir d'une main. Puis les doigts de Neal touchèrent à nouveau la plaie, rapprochant les bords de la blessure afin de poser les stéri-strips. John ne put empêcher un gémissement de monter à sa gorge, puis une vague noire bienvenue le submergea.

Voyant qu'il était prêt, Neal avait repris le nettoyage de la plaie. Il essaya d'ignorer les quelques inspirations crispées que John laissait échapper de temps à autre. La blessure aurait mérité quelques points de suture mais cela dépassait ses compétences ; et se souvenant avoir été à la place de John quelques mois plus tôt, il ne tenait pas à imposer cette douleur supplémentaire à son sauveur. Il trouva des stéri-strips dans la trousse et les utilisa pour fermer au mieux les points d'impact.

Il s'aperçut tout à coup que les tremblements qui agitaient le corps ponctuellement avaient cessé. Levant la tête, il eut sa réponse : John avait perdu connaissance. Finch avait posé une main sur son épaule le regardant d'un air peiné.

Neal termina de bander la plaie et baissa le t-shirt. Il regarda le bandage taché sur le bras et interrogea Finch du regard.

"Ce ne serait sans doute pas une mauvaise idée. Autant profiter de son inconscience pour le soigner sans douleur."

Neal s'occupa rapidement de changer le pansement du bras. Il se demanda si Reese lui-même s'était occupé de sa blessure, le bandage avait été posé de façon impeccable. L'homme était un militaire, cela faisait partie de leur formation. Il prit conscience subitement de qui avait bandé les poignets de Sara.

Avec un soupir, il se débarrassa des gants en se relevant. Finch s'écarta pour aller chercher une couverture. John s'éveilla en sursaut quand il sentit le tissu sur son corps. Il cligna des yeux rapidement et grogna légèrement comme s'il se reprochait de s'être évanoui. Il fit mine de se redresser, mais Finch l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

"Finch…" protesta Reese.

"John," rétorqua Finch d'une voix sèche. "Laissez donc à votre corps une chance de se remettre."

"Où en êtes-vous avec le cas de Burke ? Je dois retrouver James."

"Vous devez surtout vous reposer John. Vous n'êtes pas en état de partir à la poursuite de qui que ce soit."

Il le fixa d'un air grave qui n'admettait pas de protestation, et John eut un hochement de tête résigné. Il détestait être mis sur la touche, mais pour le moment son corps n'était effectivement plus en mesure de le suivre. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit avant même d'avoir eu le temps de demander à ce qu'on le réveille en temps utile.

" Je n'ai jamais vu une telle résistance à la douleur… Comment fait-il ?" murmura Neal.

"Et ce n'est rien comparé à la fois où je l'ai vu descendre du toit d'un immeuble avec une balle dans le ventre et une autre dans la cuisse, perdant tellement de sang qu'on le suivait littéralement à la trace… Pourtant, tout ce qui lui importait était que je ne m'approche pas car cela aurait été dangereux pour moi." Finch se surprit lui-même à avouer ce souvenir particulièrement pénible. Il avait vraiment craint pour la vie de John ce jour-là.

"Je déteste les armes," avoua Neal.

"Tout comme moi. John m'a dit un jour qu'il ne les aimait pas particulièrement mais que si quelqu'un devait en pointer une, il préférait que ce soit lui…"

Les deux hommes observèrent l'ex-militaire quelques secondes puis se tournèrent vers le bureau. Ils avaient un travail à finir.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>Ils retournèrent dans la pièce de travail où Mozzie regardait un écran. Sara était assise plus loin, caressant distraitement les oreilles de Bear.<p>

"Neal ?" interrogea Mozzie en se levant.

Reese avait appelé Finch suite à la confrontation avec Keller, mais Mozzie n'avait connaissance que des grandes lignes. Neal lui répondit d'une grimace. Même si Keller méritait largement ce qu'il lui était arrivé, la mort n'était pas une chose qu'il côtoyait avec facilité. Et maintenant que l'adrénaline commençait à retomber, il se demandait comment il avait pu envisager de tuer Keller. Le moment où il avait décidé de s'armer semblait hors du temps tout à coup, comme si un autre que lui avait pris la décision.

"Où en êtes-vous des recherches de James ?" demanda-t-il en éludant la question.

Finch s'approcha de son clavier.

"Nous avons pu déterminer qu'il est toujours sur la côte Est." Voyant Neal écarquiller des yeux interrogateurs, il ajouta, "J'ai pu accéder à des dossiers le concernant, ainsi qu'à ceux d'un certain Sam, un proche d'Ellen."

Neal exhala sèchement. "James s'est fait passer pour Sam pour m'approcher. Mais Sam est mort depuis quelques années."

"Effectivement, M. Caffrey. Mais chacun a ses habitudes, ce sont elles qui nous trahissent. M. Bennett a également les siennes, c'est ce qui m'a permis de suivre certains de ses achats. J'espère pouvoir le localiser avec précision assez rapidement."

Neal le remercia d'un hochement de la tête.

"En attendant," reprit Finch, "je pense que vous devriez emmener Mlle Ellis. Elle a besoin de repos." Il signala la jeune femme toujours assise.

Sara avait les yeux dans le vague et continuait à gratter machinalement les oreilles du malinois pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

Neal s'approcha de Sara et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

"Sara ?" l'appela-t-il doucement.

Le son de sa voix sembla la sortir de sa transe et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

"Neal."

"Tout va bien ma chérie." Il la berça un instant. "Viens, je t'emmène à la maison." Il l'aida à se lever, ne la lâchant pas un instant.

Finch se dirigea vers la sortie en ramassant les cagoules noires.

"Je vous accompagne." Il se tourna alors vers Mozzie. "Mozzie, je pense que vous pouvez maintenant rentrer chez vous. Il n'y a plus de raison pour vous de rester ici."

"Enfin !" s'exclama Mozzie en lui prenant une des cagoules des mains. Puis, il grimaça un sourire à Finch. "Merci pour votre hospitalité, mais je supporte mal d'être enfermé."

"Vous n'étiez pas enfermé M. Mozzie. Nous assurions simplement votre sécurité."

"Si vous le dites…"

Neal secoua la tête en souriant. Il avait eu Mozzie au téléphone plusieurs fois, généralement pour l'entendre se plaindre. Il avait hâte d'avoir la version longue de son séjour dans la bibliothèque. Le récit promettait d'être intéressant. Il allait devoir racheter du vin…

Ils descendirent les escaliers et enfilèrent les cagoules sans attendre que Finch le leur demande. Celui-ci les conduisit jusqu'à son véhicule et prit le volant.

Sara appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Neal et celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras.

"Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Il doutait qu'elle ait envie de parler, mais exorciser ses frayeurs ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

"Ça s'est passé tellement vite…" commença-t-elle.

"C'était des professionnels Sara, tu n'avais aucune chance."

"J'ai réussi à sortir ma matraque. Je sais que j'ai placé quelques coups, mais ils étaient trop nombreux." Elle s'agita dans les bras de Neal. "Et puis ils m'ont couvert la tête d'une cagoule."

Finch redressa la tête avec un regard vers le rétroviseur. Celle qu'elle portait en ce moment ne devait certainement pas aider.

"Vous pouvez retirer votre cagoule Mlle Ellis. Je suis navré de vous avoir imposé ce souvenir."

Neal ne se fit pas prier et la lui enleva prestement avant d'enlever la sienne.

"Ils m'ont pris ma matraque," se plaignit-elle.

Neal ne put s'empêcher un petit rire. Elle semblait désespérée par cette perte alors qu'elle était sans doute passée plus près de la mort que jamais. Ses priorités semblaient quelque peu bousculées.

"Je t'en rachèterai une," lui promit-il, la serrant dans ses bras.

Ils finirent leur route en silence et Finch déposa Neal et Sara devant le loft.

"Merci Finch. J'espère que John se remettra."

"Oh oui, il va se remettre. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il soit déjà debout à mon retour," grogna le génie. Reese semblait être incapable de prendre soin de lui.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>Le couple monta lentement vers l'appartement. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, Neal enlaça Sara à nouveau, la serrant sur son cœur.<p>

"Sara, j'ai eu tellement peur."

Il lui posa un baiser sur la tête, puis s'écarta pour la regarder. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Fatiguée."

"Tu as faim ? As-tu mangé ?"

Sara sembla réfléchir un instant. "Je n'ai pas voulu de la nourriture qu'ils m'ont proposé, j'avais trop peur qu'ils y aient ajouté quelque chose."

"Tu n'as rien mangé depuis ton enlèvement ?" s'écria Neal.

"J'ai un peu mangé dans l'avion du retour."

Neal grogna. Finch avait sans doute prévu des repas pour son employé, mais avec son passé de militaire il était sans doute capable de manger n'importe quoi.

"Alors, que dirais-tu d'un bon bain pendant que je te prépare quelque chose ?"

Les yeux de Sara s'éclairèrent de plaisir et il lui adressa un sourire flamboyant.

"Ah, revoilà ma Sara," fit-il en lui posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au fauteuil.

"Donne-moi un instant, je te fais couler un bain."

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et regarda avec plaisir l'étagère où Sara avait laissé une partie de ses produits lors de son dernier séjour. Il lui prépara un bain moussant, sortit un peignoir épais et retourna vers la pièce.

Son cœur fit un bond dans la poitrine quand il vit le canapé vide. "Sara !" hurla-t-il.

"Ici," fit une voix depuis la terrasse.

Il s'y précipita avec un soupir de soulagement et l'entoura de ses bras.

"Je vais bien, Neal," dit Sara sentant contre son dos le cœur de Neal qui s'était emballé sous la frayeur soudaine.

"J'ai eu tellement peur," répéta-t-il.

Sara comprit qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de sa disparition du canapé.

"J'ai cru comprendre que Keller ne serait plus un problème."

"En effet."

Sara regardait la vue depuis la terrasse. "A ton avis, combien de temps faut-il pour se lasser de cette vue ?"

"Plus de quatre ans, je peux te l'assurer."

Il regarda le panorama qu'il connaissait par cœur mais dont effectivement il appréciait toujours autant la beauté. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une ombre, puis sourit. _Shaw_. Son ange gardien veillait toujours sur lui apparemment. Reese – ou plus vraisemblablement Finch, John étant hors course pour le moment – devait estimer que la situation était encore délicate. Pensaient-ils que James était dans les parages ?

"Ton bain est prêt," lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la pièce et retourna préparer un repas léger. Une soupe, du fromage et du pain seraient suffisants. Sara était épuisée, son estomac ne supporterait sans doute rien de plus lourd.

Elle revint un peu plus tard, emmitouflée dans le grand peignoir blanc.

"C'était divin, merci Neal." Elle s'assit à la table. "Devrais-je m'inquiéter de voir des huiles et sels de bain à la rose sur tes étagères ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Neal sentit sa gorge se serrer. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper des produits. Sara était partie le jour même où Peter avait été arrêté, il avait eu d'autres préoccupations.

"Probablement oubliés par l'une de mes nombreuses conquêtes…" déclara-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras et il lui décrocha un regard pour lui indiquer qu'elle l'avait bien cherché. Leur complicité était intacte. Sara plongea la cuillère dans son bol de soupe.

"Mmmm, c'est délicieux Neal." Elle but sa soupe en silence. "Tu es parfait, le bain, la soupe, du fromage…"

"Tu pourrais avoir cela tous les jours Sara, il te suffit d'un mot."

Sara leva brusquement la tête, les yeux embués. "Neal…"

Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres. "Ne dis rien. Mange."

Elle finit en silence, Neal se servit un verre d'eau et revint à ses côtés. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête adossée sur le dossier de la chaise. Neal eut un sourire attendri.

"Sara," la réveilla-t-il doucement. "Allez, debout. Viens te coucher."

Elle ne protesta pas et se laissa emmener vers le lit. Il la glissa sous les draps et la couvrit soigneusement.

"Dors bien."

"Reste…"

Il ne se fit pas prier et enleva rapidement ses vêtements pour se glisser sous les draps avec elle. Il l'enlaça, la collant contre lui.

"Neal, je…"

"Chut. Ne dis rien, dors." Il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, et elle s'assoupit à nouveau.

Il la regarda dormir. Sara, de nouveau dans ses bras. Quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait pour Londres, il aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter le temps. Il aurait voulu que leur relation soit telle que la question de son départ ne se pose même pas.

"Un jour Sara, je raconterai à nos enfants tout ce que tu m'as fait traverser avant de m'épouser. Tu ne vas pas avoir le beau rôle, tu sais…"

Sara gémit et Neal se demanda si elle l'avait entendu et protestait. Ça lui ressemblerait bien. Il lui posa un baiser sur le front.

"Mais ça n'est pas grave, je surmonterai tous les obstacles que tu voudras m'imposer. Sara Ellis, je te le promets, cette fois je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper."

_A suivre_

N/A : Les choses semblent s'arranger pour Neal, mais qu'en est-il de Peter ?

Stay tuned…

* * *

><p>Et voilà ... c'est fini pour cette fois ... Comment va se finir cette histoire pour Peter ? ... RDV pour le prochain chapitre, le dernier avant l'épilogue ! Et oui, déjà ...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

La fin approche à grand pas ! John et Finch vont-ils finalement réussir à aider Peter ? Neal est-il vraiment hors de danger ?

Je vous laisse découvrir tout cela ...

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous (peut-être). Bienvenue aux derniers followers incrits!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9<p>

_NY, bibliothèque de Finch, vendredi 6h00_

John se réveilla avec un grognement. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau-compresseur. Il se tourna pour se lever et regarda le canapé surpris. Il ne se souvenait plus d'être arrivé là. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait fini sa nuit allongé, même si tout son corps lui faisait mal c'était certainement moins grave que s'il était resté assis.

Il se rendit vers la pièce où il savait retrouver Finch. Cet homme ne dormait donc jamais ?

Finch fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'approcher d'un pas lourd.

"John, comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Reese réfléchit un instant puis choisit de ne pas répondre. D'une part pour ne pas inquiéter Finch, d'autre part pour éviter de se voir conseiller de rentrer chez lui se reposer. Un café, un Donut, une bonne douche … et il serait d'attaque.

Il se dirigea vers leur espace cuisine et bénit Finch d'avoir fait du café. Il en profita pour prendre des antidouleurs, l'un des nombreux avantages à côtoyer Finch, l'armoire à pharmacie était toujours bien fournie.

"Où en sommes-nous Finch ?" demanda-t-il en revenant dans la pièce, café dans une main et muffin, à défaut de Donut, dans l'autre.

Harold plissa les lèvres manifestant son mécontentement mais comprit que l'ex-agent n'accepterait pas sa compassion.

"M. Caffrey est rentré chez lui avec Mlle Ellis. M. Mozzie n'était que trop heureux de pouvoir quitter la bibliothèque." Reese ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais Finch le devança. "Mlle Shaw s'est portée volontaire pour garder un œil sur l'appartement pour le cas où Keller aurait concocté d'autres surprises."

Reese hocha la tête, avalant une bouchée de son muffin.

"La bonne nouvelle est que j'ai enfin retrouvé M. Bennett. Il est à Atlantic City."

"Caché au milieu de la foule… intéressant. "Reese avala le restant de son café. "Je vais aller le chercher. Le temps de prendre une douche et je pars."

"M. Reese, je vous ai fait préparer un hélicoptère et vous ai obtenu l'autorisation de vous poser sur l'héliport du casino."

"Votre efficacité ne cessera jamais de m'épater Finch."

"Je n'ai pas trouvé de pilote, mais j'imagine que les 127 miles ne vous effraient pas.

"Au contraire, ce sera bien agréable de piloter."

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain aménagée ayant pris des vêtements de rechange dans le stock qu'il conservait à la bibliothèque. Il se regarda brièvement dans le miroir. Il faisait peur à voir. Il remarqua que le pansement sur son bras avait été changé, probablement Caffrey. Son dos était constellé de coupures plus ou moins profondes qui se manifestèrent quand l'eau de la douche les frappa. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper et s'habilla rapidement, retrouvant avec plaisir son costume devenu son uniforme de travail.

Il fit une rapide caresse à Bear et partit en direction de l'héliport. Une nouvelle journée l'attendait.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p><em>New York, héliport de la 34<em>_ème__ rue, vendredi 7h30_

Finch avait fait préparer le plan de vol et à son arrivée à l'héliport, Reese n'eut qu'à s'installer à bord pour faire les dernières vérifications d'usage avant de décoller.

Dès qu'il se fut éloigné de la ville, il appela Finch, qui répondit immédiatement comme à son habitude.

"M. Reese, tout se passe bien ?"

"Oui, merci pour l'appareil. C'est un vrai petit bijou. Décidément, vous vous y connaissez vraiment."

"Je sais piloter, M. Reese," rappela Finch comme si cela expliquait tout.

"Finch, j'ai besoin d'informations sur Bennett. Racontez-moi tout ce que vous avez trouvé, je ne peux pas lire et piloter."

A son arrivée à Atlantic City, John en savait suffisamment sur James Bennett pour le détester copieusement. Il allait le ramener à New York de gré ou de force.

Il posa l'appareil sur l'héliport du Golden Nugget Atlantic City, un immense hôtel casino dont les installations s'étendaient sur près de 60 000 m2. Retrouver Bennett n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Mais si Finch avait été capable de le retrouver dans tout le pays, il ne pouvait guère se plaindre de devoir fouiller un casino.

Il prit les dispositions nécessaires pour pouvoir repartir à l'heure de son choix et se dirigea vers le casino. Il fut assailli par le bruit des machines à sous. Quel que soit le lieu où ils se trouvaient, les casinos avaient tous ce son métallique en commun. Il se promena au milieu des machines, tel un joueur lambda.

Il était encore relativement tôt, seuls quelques acharnés ou ceux jouant leurs dernières pièces avant de quitter les lieux étaient présents. Il avait peu de chances de trouver Bennett ici.

Il appuya sur son oreillette.

"Finch, vous avez le numéro de la chambre de Bennett ?"

"Un instant, je vous prie." Il entendit le cliquetis familier des touches sous les doigts de Finch. "1241, M. Reese, dans l'aile ouest. Une idée de comment vous allez l'aborder ?"

"C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, Finch," répondit Reese énigmatique.

Se procurer une veste et tablier de serveur d'étage fut un jeu d'enfant. _Ils devraient vraiment revoir leur sécurité,_ pensa Reese. Il poussa le chariot jusqu'à la chambre et frappa à la porte.

"Un instant !" répondit une voix.

John sortit son arme qu'il couvrit d'une serviette posée sur son bras.

"Service d'étage," annonça Reese.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Bennett. "Je n'ai rien commandé."

"Avec les compliments de la maison," expliqua Reese en poussant vivement le chariot contre James.

Celui-ci fut déséquilibré par le choc mais ne tomba pas et repoussa le chariot en sens inverse. Surpris par la vitesse de la riposte, John laissa échapper son arme. Il se dégagea et se jeta sur Bennett. Ils échangèrent des coups tout en se déplaçant dans la pièce, utilisant le moindre meuble comme arme ou comme protection. Bennett savait se battre, il ne pouvait pas lui enlever cela, mais Reese avait l'avantage de la jeunesse et d'un passé dans les forces spéciales. Ne prenant plus la peine d'atténuer l'impact de ses coups qu'il savait mortels, il accula Bennett contre le canapé et lui asséna un uppercut qui l'assomma.

John attacha l'homme sur une chaise puis prit une seconde pour souffler. Son physique était toujours amoindri par les épreuves de la veille. Il baissa les yeux sur son abdomen. Il s'en était douté quand il avait senti le poing de Bennett sur son ventre, mais il en avait la confirmation. Sa plaie saignait à nouveau. C'était l'un des points négatifs de porter des chemises blanches, elles trahissaient la moindre égratignure.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et revint avec une serviette mouillée qu'il essora sur la tête de Bennett. Celui-ci revint à lui en toussant.

John s'assit face à lui et posa son arme à ses côtés, bien en évidence.

"Je n'ai pas d'argent," se défendit Bennett.

"J'en doute, mais ce n'est pas l'objet de ma visite."

James fronça les yeux en le regardant. "Qui êtes-vous ?"

_Décidément…_

"M. Bennett, je suis là pour vous conduire à faire une bonne action."

"Vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à un missionnaire de l'Armée du Salut."

"J'ai effectivement été formé par une autre armée," expliqua Reese en sortant calmement le couteau caché le long de son mollet et le posant à côté de son arme.

Bennett pâlit un peu, prenant conscience du calme arboré par son agresseur. L'homme était un tueur. Il en avait côtoyé suffisamment par le passé pour les reconnaître.

"Le Sénateur Pratt."

Le visage de Bennett resta impassible. _Voilà donc d'où Caffrey tient son talent_.

"Oui ?"

Reese secoua lentement la tête. "M. Bennett…" fit-il d'un ton déçu. "Vous savez que je sais, ne compliquez donc pas les choses."

Il glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un silencieux qu'il vissa tranquillement au bout de son Sig-Sauer.

Bennett avala sa salive.

"James… Je peux vous appeler James ? Depuis trente ans vous menez une petite vie dorée au lieu de croupir en prison comme vous le mériteriez. Il est temps de rétablir l'ordre des choses."

"J'ai bénéficié du programme de protection des témoins car j'ai permis l'arrestation du clan Flynn!"

"Non, vous avez été protégé par Pratt qui était au courant de vos malversations. Et pour être sûr que cela resterait caché vous l'avez tué."

"Vous n'en avez aucune preuve."

"Du meurtre de Pratt ? Non, en effet, vous avez été très fort. C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander de venir témoigner."

"Certainement pas !"

"M. Bennett…" soupira Reese doucement en attrapant la serviette et commençant à la tordre.

Une serviette mouillée pouvait être un outil de torture redoutable. Et à en croire l'éclair de peur qui traversa ses yeux, Bennett le savait. Reese espérait ne pas avoir à en arriver là. La plus efficace des douleurs était celle que le prisonnier générait lui-même dans son imagination. Et à ce jeu-là, John avait des milliers d'heures d'expérience.

"Il y a trente ans, vous avez abandonné un petit garçon qui vous admirait plus que tout au monde. A cause de vous, il a quitté sa maison, il a perdu son nom, il a perdu sa maman. Pourtant, il a continué à vous admirer. Vous saviez qu'il voulait devenir policier pour suivre vos traces ? Qu'on lui avait raconté que vous étiez mort en héros ?"

Le visage de Bennett était de marbre. Il n'éprouvait aucun remord, son seul regret au fil du temps avait été de ne pas pouvoir revoir son fils.

"Puis, comme tous les petits garçons finissent par devenir des adultes, un jour il a appris la vérité. Vous imaginez ? Héros mort un jour, policier véreux – vivant – le lendemain. C'est un lourd fardeau à porter, même quand on n'est plus un petit garçon."

John écarta le pan de sa veste pour accéder à la poche intérieure et en sortit deux attaches plastiques. Bennett écarquilla les yeux. Il avait déjà les mains attachées dans le dos, à quoi pouvaient servir ces deux liens supplémentaires ?

"Et quand enfin, il s'est reconstruit une vie, trouvé une nouvelle famille, vous réapparaissez pour tout détruire à nouveau. Vous avez une justification quelconque à ces agissements ?"

Reese se pencha soudain en avant en élevant la voix, "vous pensez vraiment que votre misérable petite vie justifie tout cela ?"

Bennett sursauta. L'homme avait parlé d'une voix étrangement basse et calme jusque-là, le changement de ton était effrayant. Si ses gestes calmes suivaient le ton de sa voix, cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

"M. Bennett, comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous tuer. La question est maintenant de savoir si vous estimez avoir suffisamment profité de la vie pour n'éprouver aucun regret à ce qu'elle prenne fin ici, à Atlantic City, ou si vous pensez encore pouvoir couler quelques jours heureux, même si de fait vous serez un peu moins libre de vos mouvements."

Reese se leva attrapant son couteau d'une main, la serviette de l'autre, puis vint se poster derrière Bennett. Il posa la serviette roulée autour du cou de James qui sursauta au contact de l'humidité. John tourna autour de la chaise tel un immense prédateur observant sa proie avant le bond final. Il attrapa un napperon posé sur la table à proximité et le jeta en l'air. Il s'ouvrit en retombant et John le trancha en deux avec sa lame. Bennett se jeta contre le dossier de sa chaise pour s'en écarter.

Ayant montré de façon claire à quel point son couteau était affuté, John continua son lent encerclement, s'arrêta derrière la chaise et d'un geste vif coupa le haut de la veste de Bennett. Celui-ci poussa un cri de frayeur. John posa un œil sur l'étiquette de la veste.

"Armani… Mon employeur va m'en vouloir d'avoir abimé une pièce de choix. Heureusement, je suis moins attaché à la valeur des costumes." Il se pencha à l'oreille de Bennett, lui parlant en semblant de confidence, "du moment que je m'y sens bien…"

Bennett frissonna. Cet homme était fou. Il avait déjà eu à faire aux spécimens les moins recommandables de la mafia irlandaise, mais cet inconnu semblait fait de glace. Il n'hésiterait pas à le couper en morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Mais il ne s'était pas caché pendant trente ans pour tout abandonner maintenant.

Reese s'arrêta à sa droite et pencha la tête. "Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas encore rasé ce matin…"

Il approcha la lame du visage.

"Je peux vous payer, le double du contrat que vous avez !" s'écria James.

"Ca alors, je croyais que vous n'aviez pas d'argent..."

"Pas avec moi, mais je peux transférer l'argent sur n'importe quel compte de votre choix."

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis à vendre ?"

"Je ne pensais pas que Neal serait capable d'avoir recours à un mercenaire, mais j'imagine que je ne le connais pas vraiment."

"Vous ne le méritez vraiment pas, vous savez ? Difficile de croire qu'une crapule de votre genre ait pu donner la vie à un homme comme lui. J'imagine que l'avoir arraché à vos griffes si jeune aura été bénéfique."

"Le triple…" promis Bennett.

"Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas James ? J'imagine que je vais devoir être plus persuasif."

En quelques mouvements précis et vifs, Reese découpa la veste de James. Celui-ci essaya vainement de se dégager des liens qui retenaient ses poignets.

John secoua la tête lentement d'un air déçu, puis glissa la lame du couteau sous les boutons, les faisant sauter l'un après l'autre. D'un geste sec il écarta les pans de la chemise. L'homme ne portait rien en-dessous.

"Je vois que vous avez profité de la plage, joli bronzage…" murmura John en faisant glisser la pointe du couteau sur le torse.

James se recula autant qu'il le pouvait contre le dossier de la chaise, mais la pression de la lame restait constante sur sa poitrine. John accentua la pression et Bennett recula encore, sentant ses côtes s'enfoncer péniblement contre le dossier de la chaise. Il avala sa salive. Il ne pouvait pas reculer davantage et la lame pressait toujours plus fort.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement, plus de peur que de douleur, quand il sentit sa peau céder sous le tranchant du couteau, le sang chaud couler sur sa peau.

"J'ai déjà tué trois hommes hier soir, et je ne compte pas ceux à Londres un peu plus tôt. Vous voyez M. Bennett, j'ai eu une journée bien remplie. Je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi. La seule question à l'heure actuelle est de savoir si j'aurai ou non un passager."

Reese souleva légèrement un sourcil. "Vous seul pouvez répondre à cette question."

Il appuya la lame un peu plus fortement.

"Arrêtez !" hurla Bennett. "C'est d'accord, je témoignerai. C'est moi qui ai tué Pratt, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait."

"Voilà une sage décision."

Reese lui lança un regard noir, reprit son arme et coupa les liens. "Ne vous avisez pas du moindre geste suspect, M. Bennett."

Se plaçant derrière James, son arme braquée contre ses reins, Reese le fit descendre par l'ascenseur de service et le conduisit à l'hélicoptère. Il lui attacha les mains et les pieds, puis prit les commandes de l'appareil.

"Je n'ai pas de casque pour vous. Bouchez-vous les oreilles si le bruit vous incommode."

Il redémarra les moteurs et il fut bientôt en direction de New York. Il rappela Finch.

"Je l'ai, Finch. Prévenez Carter, j'ai une livraison à faire porter au tribunal au plus vite."

"Très bien M. Reese. J'en conclus que M. Bennett s'est montré coopératif."

"Il a eu besoin d'un peu de persuasion, mais nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente."

Finch n'osa pas demander quelles avaient été les techniques de persuasion. Il connaissait le passé de son employé, moins il en savait, mieux il dormirait.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p><em>NY, Tribunal de Manhattan, vendredi 10h30<em>

Diana parcourait la salle d'audience du regard ; toutes les parties prenantes étaient maintenant présentes. Elle voyait l'avocate de Peter parcourir encore et encore les documents posés devant elle. A sa décharge, elle avait eu peu de temps pour en prendre connaissance.

Diana se remémora son début de journée, pour le moins matinal. En effet, un coursier avait sonné à sa porte à six heures du matin et lui avait remis une enveloppe marron d'une épaisseur conséquente. Après ouverture, il s'était avéré qu'elle contenait de nombreux documents pour aider Peter ; pas de preuves irréfutables de son innocence, non, mais de nombreux éléments pour discréditer l'accusation.

Elle s'était précipitée au bureau, rejointe rapidement par Jones, et ils avaient vérifié quelques éléments. Elle ne connaissait pas le cabinet de détectives privés qui avait fourni ces informations, ni même qui les avait engagés, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient vérifié, s'avérait vrai.

Pressée par le temps, elle avait demandé à l'avocate de Peter de les rejoindre au café, situé au pied de l'immeuble. Hors de question que Calloway se doute de quelque chose. L'avocate avait été impressionnée par les informations recueillies et elle avait enfin repris espoir.

Diana fixait maintenant Caffrey. Il semblait un peu moins soucieux que ces jours derniers où son comportement avait été encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Elle savait qu'il se faisait beaucoup de souci pour Peter mais elle soupçonnait qu'il y eut autre chose. Hier, il semblait porter tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules ; elle l'avait observé attentivement toute la matinée. Puis il avait reçu un coup de fil qui l'avait, semble-t-il, quelque peu soulagé en cours de journée. Il avait disparu dans les toilettes et en était revenu plus calme, comme décidé. Et il s'était enfin mis à travailler sérieusement. Caffrey et ses éternels mystères… Il leur ferait avoir à tous un ulcère avant cinquante ans.

Pour l'instant, il parlait avec Elizabeth, tentant de lui remonter le moral. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas au courant des dernières avancées de l'enquête ; Diana avait préféré passer sous silence les nouveaux éléments pour ne pas lui donner trop d'espoir, tant que l'issue de l'audience n'était pas connue.

Caffrey, lui, savait, mais Diana n'avait réussi à savoir comment. Elle se doutait qu'il avait dû mettre toutes ses ressources dans ces recherches. Néanmoins, la seule réponse qu'elle avait réussi à en tirer après l'avoir cuisiné longuement, était qu'elle devait faire confiance à ces personnes sans chercher à savoir de qui il s'agissait vraiment. Il avait même rajouté, "s'il te plaît".

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur l'audience qui allait démarrer ; le juge venant de faire son entrée dans la salle.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>L'accusation venait d'en finir avec son premier témoin, l'expert de la police scientifique. Accablant pour Peter mais cela, ils le savaient et l'avocate de Peter n'avait rien pour mettre en doute les faits présentés par cet expert.<p>

Tout allait donc se jouer avec le témoignage et le contre-interrogatoire de l'agent Calloway. Le procureur venait de terminer d'interroger l'agent, accablant encore davantage Peter. Du coin de l'œil, Diana voyait Elizabeth se décomposer au fur et à mesure, comme si elle perdait tout espoir. L'avocate de Peter se leva d'un air décidé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Agent Calloway, pouvez-vous nous dire d'où provenait l'argent que vous avez reçu sur votre compte le 25 juillet 2012 ? 25 000 $, si mes informations sont exactes." demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

L'agent Calloway perdit un peu de sa contenance.

"Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le cas qui nous occupe aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas l'agent Calloway que nous jugeons," intervint le procureur.

Se tournant vers le Juge, l'avocate reprit. "Votre honneur, si vous laissez le témoin répondre à cette unique question, vous en verrez tout l'intérêt et l'importance que cela peut avoir pour mon client."

Le juge sembla hésiter un moment. Son regard accrocha alors un homme qui venait de se glisser au fond de la salle. Il comprit qu'après avoir sauvé son fils, il était en train d'aider cet agent du FBI. Sa décision était prise.

"Agent Calloway, veuillez répondre à cette question, s'il vous plaît," annonça le Juge.

Le procureur était hors de lui. "Votre honneur, on dirait que vous ne voulez pas envoyer un criminel en prison, vous…"

"Silence, ou je vous accuse d'outrage à magistrat. Procureur, vous dépassez les bornes !" l'interrompit sèchement le Juge. Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'avocate. "Reprenons."

L'avocate, satisfaite, d'avoir déclenché cette passe d'armes, se retourna vers le témoin.

"Agent Calloway, veuillez, je vous prie, répondre à la question."

"Je ne m'en souviens plus," murmura le témoin.

"Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous serment," ajouta l'avocate.

Acculée, l'agent Calloway savait qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre.

"Cet argent m'a été versé par le Sénateur Pratt pour services rendus."

"Vous admettez donc connaître le Sénateur et qu'il vous a versé une somme d'argent conséquente."

"Cela n'a aucun rapport avec le cas présent," intervint de nouveau le procureur, qui sentait cette affaire lui échapper. _D'où sortaient ces informations ?_

"Poursuivez, maître, je veux voir où cela nous mène," ajouta le juge.

La porte de salle d'audience s'ouvrit soudain brusquement. Un murmure de surprise face à cette interruption parcourut l'assistance. Du côté de l'accusé, une vague de soulagement s'éleva.

L'officier de police qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle était accompagné de James Bennett.

"Silence ! Silence !" réclama le juge usant de son marteau sur la table.

"Officier, veuillez vous identifier et m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez jugé bon de faire ainsi irruption dans cette salle ?"

"Officier Carter, police de New York, Monsieur le Juge. Veuillez excuser cette interruption. Nous venons d'arrêter cet homme dans le sud de Manhattan car il correspondait au signalement d'un avis de recherche lancé par le FBI. Je me suis souvenue que cela avait un rapport avec l'affaire que vous jugez aujourd'hui. Cet homme est James Bennett, recherché pour sa présence sur les lieux du crime dont le prévenu est accusé. Je vous l'ai donc amené aussi vite que possible."

"Dans ce cas, je vous remercie pour votre réactivité, officier", répliqua le Juge.

S'adressant à l'avocate de la défense, il reprit. "Et bien, il semble que votre témoin clé fasse son apparition fort à propos, Maître. Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer, Mr Bennett? " , demanda le Juge.

Regardant son fils droit dans les yeux, avec un air mauvais, il déclara, clairement à contre cœur, "C'est moi qui ai tué le Sénateur Pratt, pas l'agent Burke."

L'agitation gagna la salle. Le camp des accusés semblait revivre. Un sourire timide venait d'apparaître sur le visage d'Elizabeth Burke.

"Un peu de silence !" demanda à nouveau le juge en utilisant son marteau de façon plus violente. Il fit un signe aux agents dans la salle.

"Agents, veuillez procéder à l'arrestation de Monsieur James Bennett. Procureur, Maître, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. Au vu de ce nouvel élément, la séance est suspendue."

Il quitta la pièce, suivi du procureur et de l'avocate.

Les personnes dans la salle attendaient avec un peu d'anxiété le retour des hommes de lois, des murmures plus ou moins discrets créant un brouhaha certain dans la pièce.

Profitant de la confusion, l'agent Calloway s'éclipsa discrètement, se fondant dans la foule qui entrait ou sortait dans le tribunal.

Personne n'avait remarqué une longue silhouette noire quitter la salle, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tribunal de New York, Vendredi, 14h00<em>

Neal était assis sur une marche, les bras posés sur les genoux, la tête appuyée sur ses mains, essayant de reprendre son souffle. La vague de soulagement qui l'avait submergé était tellement forte qu'il en avait été suffoqué.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, le marteau du juge était tombé, annonçant la libération de Peter et son innocence sur tous les chefs d'accusation.

La vague de joie qui avait envahi le tribunal avait généré un véritable raz de marée. Elizabeth s'était précipitée vers Peter pour l'embrasser. Jones, Diana, Hughes s'étaient approchés pour lui taper dans le dos et le féliciter. Neal avait eu l'impression que toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient jetées sur Peter et il s'était retrouvé écarté. Il avait croisé le regard de Peter, un peu dépassé par les événements, et lui avait fait un signe de la tête, lui indiquant qu'il le retrouvait dehors.

Puis, il était sorti à la recherche d'un endroit calme où se poser avant que ses jambes flageolantes ne se dérobent. Il avait trouvé un escalier en pierre sur le côté du bâtiment et il s'y était laissé tomber.

Sara était saine et sauve chez lui, son père avait enfin été arrêté et Peter était disculpé. Les choses rentraient dans l'ordre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris dans un gigantesque tourbillon qui l'avait ballotté tel un fétu de paille.

Une main légère se posa sur son épaule. "Ça va, Neal ?"

Il se souviendrait de cette voix basse pour le restant de ses jours. John, l'homme à qui il devait tout. Comment remerciait-on celui qui vous avait rendu la vie ? Il releva la tête et le regarda l'air grave.

"Merci," fit-il simplement.

Reese leva un coin de lèvre, balayant le remerciement comme s'il n'avait rien fait de particulier. Neal fronça les sourcils. John avait l'air épuisé, mais après ce qu'il avait traversé pour leur venir en aide cela n'était guère surprenant.

"Comment vas-tu?" lui demanda-t-il. Et comme Reese levait un sourcil surpris, il secoua la main désignant son corps, "tes blessures ?"

"J'ai connu pire, ça n'est rien," se contenta de répondre l'ex-agent.

"Je n'en doute pas," murmura Neal. "Comment pourrai-je jamais te remercier, John ?"

Peter arriva alors tenant un portable à la main. "Ah, c'est donc là que tu te caches," s'exclama-t-il.

"Je ne veux pas croire que tu aies utilisé mon émetteur pour me retrouver !" s'esclaffa Neal. "Je vois que ces quelques jours en prison ne t'ont pas fait perdre tes habitudes."

Il se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur Peter, le serrant dans ses bras. Peter lui rendit son accolade.

"On devrait vraiment arrêter ça," fit Peter d'un faux air de reproche.

"Quoi ? De s'embrasser ?" Neal n'avait aucun état d'âme à montrer son soulagement à son ami.

"Non, de se faire peur…"

Neal laissa échapper un rire. "C'est de ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas fait de mon dossier une affaire personnelle il y a huit ans, nous n'en serions pas là."

John les regardait avec un léger sourire. L'amitié qui liait ces deux hommes était indéniable. Elle semblait même plus forte, à un certain niveau, que celle qui liait Neal à Mozzie. Comment cet ancien escroc pouvait-il être plus proche d'un représentant de l'ordre que d'un ancien associé ?

Peter sembla alors remarquer la présence de la grande silhouette noire aux côtés de son informateur. Il fronça les sourcils ; cet homme ne ressemblait pas du tout aux contacts habituels de Neal.

"Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis en mon absence ?"

Neal s'écarta pour faire les présentations. "Peter, je te présente John…"

L'inconnu et Neal croisèrent les yeux avec un tel poids de sous-entendus, que Peter se retint de soupirer. La trêve avait duré deux minutes, Caffrey lui cachait à nouveau quelque chose.

"Neal, qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?" grogna l'agent.

Caffrey lui adressa un regard d'une telle innocence que Reese ne put retenir un sourire. Il était incroyable, pas de doute ; comme l'avait dit l'agent Burke, le meilleur.

Peter ne se laissa pas abuser par le regard et le fixa dans les yeux d'un air de reproche en attendant une réponse.

"John nous a aidé dans ton dossier."

"Un chasseur de primes ? C'est vous qui avez retrouvé James ?"

"Pas tout à fait. Mais c'est bien lui qui a ramené mon père… et Sara," ajouta Neal distrait, avant d'écarquiller les yeux s'apercevant de sa bévue.

Peter n'était pas au courant et il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il allait lui raconter cette partie des péripéties de ces derniers jours. Il risquait de se demander ce que Sara faisait chez lui, mais il n'avait aucune intention de lui parler du trésor. Ce secret pesait encore telle une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais il n'était pas question de mouiller Peter dans cette affaire.

"Sara ?" demanda Peter surpris. "Sara est à New York ?"

Peter regarda alors Neal de plus près. Il avait les yeux cernés, le corps vouté par la fatigue. Quand il était venu le voir en prison, il était tendu et soucieux, mais son attitude à présent laissait penser qu'il avait traversé des moments particulièrement éprouvants.

"Neal, que s'est-il passé ?"

"C'est une longue histoire…"

"Et la version courte ?"

Neal soupira en fermant les yeux. "Keller," se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continuer, Peter eut un léger sourire. "Et la version un peu moins courte ?"

Neal rouvrit les yeux, il savait que Peter ne laisserait pas tomber.

"Keller a kidnappé Sara pour me faire chanter."

"Que voulait-il ?"

"C'est compliqué…"

"Ta façon de me dire que je ne veux pas savoir ?"

Neal fit une légère grimace et Peter secoua la tête. Il n'insisterait pas sur ce point particulier, il savait que creuser les secrets de Neal n'était jamais une bonne idée.

John les observait en silence. La complicité entre l'agent et son informateur dépassait de loin l'habituelle relation de ce genre de partenariat. Pas étonnant que l'agent ait parfois dépassé ces fameuses lignes entre le bien et le mal. Lui-même doutait n'avoir jamais une telle relation avec Finch, même s'il appréciait son employeur plus qu'aucun de ses précédents supérieurs, armée comprise.

"John a réussi à sauver Sara, et…" Neal laissa son regard errer sur la place devant eux, "Keller ne sera plus un problème."

Peter pâlit et John crut bon de prendre la parole. "Vous ne devriez plus entendre parler de lui."

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Peter le détaillant des yeux.

Neal laissa échapper un rire et murmura à l'attention de John, "Je parie que tu l'entends souvent celle-là…"

John eut un mouvement de sourcils en signe de connivence à l'attention de Neal.

"Disons que j'ai pris soin de votre informateur pendant que vous n'étiez pas en mesure de le faire."

"Et bien, vous n'avez pas dû vous ennuyer…" s'exclama Peter sarcastique.

"C'est effectivement un emploi à plein temps."

"A sa décharge, il sait se montrer reconnaissant," plaisanta Peter. Reese l'interrogea du regard, et l'agent s'expliqua. "Neal n'a jamais raté un de mes anniversaires, j'ai des cartes des quatre coins du monde, du champagne pendant nos surveillances…"

Neal regardait l'échange entre les deux hommes éberlué. Il était en train d'en prendre pour son grade, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

"Dites-moi. Je me suis posé une question. Est-ce qu'il laissait sa carte de visite après ses cambriolages ?" demanda John.

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Peter le gagna de vitesse.

"Non, pas de carte de visite. Mais il signait ses faux, une version un peu plus moderne de la chose."

"Cela n'a été prouvé que sur les bons !" se défendit Neal. "Et encore, c'est moi qui te l'ai dit…"

Peter secoua la main, balayant l'objection. "Oui, oui, on sait. Tu n'as fait l'objet que d'une seule accusation."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence. Peter continuerait à l'accuser de toutes sortes de crimes et Neal continuerait à plaider son innocence, c'était leur quotidien. L'agent préféra changer de discussion.

"Comment va Sara ?"

L'expression d'amour qui envahit le visage de Neal à cette question alla droit au cœur de John. Il repartirait affronter les cinq mafieux russes sans le moindre état d'âme pour sauver son amie, un tel amour ne pouvait pas être brisé.

"Mieux. C'est une battante," murmura Neal avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

"Alors, tu vas l'emmener une nouvelle fois sur la terrasse de l'Empire State Building ?" plaisanta Peter.

"Pas sans un harnais de sécurité !" s'esclaffa Neal.

Reese fronça les yeux un peu perdu par l'échange. Puis il se souvint que Neal lui avait dit avoir lancé le dirigeable depuis le 103ème étage. L'accès en était réservé aux personnalités, célébrités, mais il avait pensé que Neal avait simplement déjoué la sécurité. L'échange entre les deux hommes lui rappela quels autres critères permettaient d'accéder à la minuscule terrasse.

"Tu as fait une fausse demande en mariage à ton ex-petite amie ?" demanda Reese estomaqué. Cet homme était fou ou inconscient… mais cela en disait long sur Sara également.

"Sara avait compris l'enjeu de la situation," expliqua Neal.

"Mais se prêter à ce genre de scène... Seule une femme totalement exceptionnelle ou amoureuse l'accepterait."

Le visage de Neal s'éclaira d'un immense sourire. "Les deux j'espère…"

"Je t'accompagnerai acheter la bague," déclara Peter.

"Quoi ?" rétorqua Neal.

"Neal, je ne te laisserai pas entrer dans une bijouterie sans surveillance !"

Neal jeta un regard à Reese, l'appelant à l'aide. Celui-ci eut un sourire.

"Je crois que tu es à nouveau entre de bonnes mains Neal." Il lui tendit la main. "Prends soin de toi. Et félicitations !" Il tendit la main à Peter. "Agent Burke, ce fut un plaisir."

Puis il descendit les marches et s'évanouit dans la foule.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour poser des questions sur l'inconnu, puis décida qu'il préférait ne pas savoir. Il s'était fait une raison, plus ou moins, sur les secrets de Neal. Chercher à les creuser n'était jamais une bonne idée.

Peter et Neal se dirigèrent vers les voitures où les attendaient Elizabeth, Jones et Diana. Après de nouvelles embrassades, Peter rentra chez lui avec Elizabeth tandis que Jones et Diana retournaient vers les bureaux.

"Neal, on t'emmène ?"

"Peter, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je voudrais prendre le temps de digérer tous ces événements et rentrer chez moi." Il montra le bas de son pantalon. "Vous savez où me trouver."

Les agents hochèrent la tête. Ils comprenaient que Neal ait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre. L'arrivée inespérée de Bennett, bien qu'attendue, avait créé un retournement de situation spectaculaire. Ils avaient tous été secoués par la tournure qu'avait pris la fin de l'audience.

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>Sourire aux lèvres, Neal rentrait tranquillement chez lui, profitant du paysage des rues de New York. Soudain, il se retrouva avec une arme dans le creux des reins.<p>

"Avance dans la ruelle, Caffrey, n'essaie pas de résister," ordonna une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine.

_Calloway_. Et au ton de sa voix, elle ne l'avait pas arrêté pour une conversation amicale.

Neal avança doucement dans l'espace situé entre deux bâtiments. Ils étaient maintenant cachés à la vue de tous par les containers à déchets. Ainsi, la source de John avait raison. Il était vraiment en danger de mort... Il était regrettable que la menace réelle ne se manifeste qu'après que lui et Shaw aient disparu.

John était parti de son côté après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance et Shaw avait dû être relevée de ses fonctions de baby-sitter dès la décision du tribunal prononcée. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait échappé à Keller, survécu à une fusillade en pleine nuit, pour mourir entre des poubelles en plein jour.

Seule consolation, toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait vraiment, étaient maintenant en sécurité. Finalement, les précautions qu'il avait prises avant d'aller retrouver Keller sauraient s'avérer utiles.

Se sentant étrangement calme, malgré la situation, il se retourna pour faire face à sa supérieure.

"Agent Calloway, pourquoi en arriver là ? Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt vous préoccuper de quitter le pays ?" demanda Neal.

"Silence, Caffrey," répondit-elle sèchement. "Tu penses pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ? Ta famille a détruit la mienne ! D'abord, la ténacité de la partenaire de ton père a conduit le mien au suicide, quand il a su que des preuves de sa culpabilité existaient. J'ai été privée de père et ma mère n'a plus été que l'ombre d'elle-même après sa disparition. Ensuite, le Sénateur Pratt a cru bon de me mêler à tout ça pour que j'arrête l'enquête de l'agent Burke…"

"Vous auriez pu dire non à Pratt la première fois," l'interrompit Neal. "A moins que… Un moyen de pression, peut-être ?"

Neal vit l'agent Calloway pâlir. Il avait visé juste.

"Une erreur de jeunesse avec un Sénateur marié, filmé à mon issu et qu'il a ressorti fort à propos quand il a eu besoin de moi," répondit-elle agacée.

Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée. "Puis, vous me discréditez au Tribunal pour sauver votre ami, ruinant au passage ma carrière. Et pour couronner le tout votre père vient donner sa version des faits à la barre !"

"Je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai amené mon père devant la Cour. L'agent de police n'a fait que son devoir en l'arrêtant dans la rue et en l'amenant au Tribunal."

"Justement aujourd'hui ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, Caffrey. Vous avez tout planifié, tout orchestré, ou alors c'est Jones et Barrigan."

"La colère vous aveugle, Calloway. Ce qui a été fait, c'est juste rendre justice à l'agent Burke qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Vous, votre père, le mien, Pratt, vous ne faites que récolter le fruit de vos mauvais choix," conclut Neal.

Calloway raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Neal comprit que malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, il ne la raisonnerait pas. Elle n'écoutait plus rien. Elle était aveuglée par sa soif de vengeance.

Neal ferma les yeux, prêt à mourir. Après les jours qu'il venait de vivre, finir ses jours assassiné par un agent du FBI dans une ruelle était presque ironique…

Soudain, il reconnut le bruit étouffé d'un tir, extrêmement proche de lui, suivi du bruit sourd d'un corps tombant sur le sol.

En ouvrant les yeux, il fut surpris de trouver son ange gardien à côté de lui.

"Décidément, Neal, tu es un véritable aimant à danger," dit John, tout en rangeant son arme.

"John, comment as-tu su ?" demanda Neal abasourdi par sa présence.

"Quand je vous ai quittés, toi et Peter, je ne suis pas allé bien loin. Appelle ça une intuition. Je t'ai emboité le pas, lorsque tu es parti à pied. Tu étais tellement perdu dans tes pensées, que tu n'as pas vu que tu étais suivi non seulement par moi, mais également par l'agent Calloway. Quand elle t'a emmené dans la ruelle, j'ai attendu pour voir quelles étaient ses intentions. Te tuer ou te laisser partir. Quand j'ai compris qu'elle allait tirer, je l'ai devancée. Après tout, je suis allé jusqu'à Londres pour te ramener la femme de ta vie, je n'allais pas laisser cette femme tout gâcher," répondit John.

"Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu as sauvé Sara, Peter… Moi, deux fois. Je te suis redevable à vie," enchaîna Neal. "John, si un jour, tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, j'espère que tu te tourneras vers moi."

"Merci Neal, mais oublie, tu ne me dois rien. Ou plutôt si, profite le mieux possible de la vie qui s'offre à toi. Sois heureux. Et rends-moi service, tiens-toi loin des problèmes, cela suffira comme remerciement," lui répondit John tranquillement.

Tout à coup, un moteur de camion se fit entendre et Neal le regarda reculer dans l'allée. Shaw en descendit tranquillement, ouvrit une porte à l'arrière et s'approcha d'eux.

"Encore un cadavre, John, décidément cela ne vous ressemble pas," dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme en noir ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers le corps, qui fut promptement chargé et Shaw repartit comme elle était arrivée, avec non plus sept mais huit corps à l'arrière.

John se retourna vers Neal.

"Je pense que tu peux rentrer tranquillement maintenant."

Neal hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'homme à qui il devait tant. Il se doutait qu'il ne le reverrait plus cette fois. Il lui fit un dernier signe de la main et retrouva le flot des passants.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre<em>

N/A : Tout est rentré dans l'ordre pour l'équipe des Cols Blancs. John a peut-être enfin droit à un peu de repos ?

Stay tuned…

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous aura plu ... L'histoire touche à sa fin ... Plus qu'un épilogue et il faudra dire au revoir à Neal et John ...<p>

Petite requête: une trentaine de personnes lisent cette histoire à chaque chapitre ... pour une seule review ... L'histoire touchant à sa fin, cela serait sympa que chacune de nos lectrices laisse un petit mot ! Pensez-y...

A dans quelques jours pour le chapitre final...


	10. Chapter 10

Il est temps de refermer cette histoire !

Je vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre.

Yellow

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 - Epilogue<p>

_NY, Bibliothèque de Finch, vendredi 17h00_

Finch s'affairait devant le tableau, décollant les documents scotchés sur le mur de verre. Reese se souvint alors des recherches lancées par Harold.

"Au fait, avez-vous trouvé des informations sur Mozzie ?"

"Oui…" se contenta de répondre Finch.

John attendit quelques instants que le génie poursuive, mais il ne semblait pas décidé. Si quelqu'un était capable de comprendre le désir d'anonymat de Mozzie, c'était bien Finch, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher un peu de curiosité.

"J'ai terminé d'effacer les traces de son passé, il avait déjà fait un travail magnifique…" Finch sembla hésiter avant de poursuivre. "J'ai également trouvé des choses qu'il ignorait. Je n'ai pas réussi à décider si je devais les lui communiquer ou non."

"Qu'avez-vous fait ?" demanda John sentant qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

"Je lui ai remis une clé cryptée. S'il arrive à la lire, il aura des informations sur ses parents." Harold se tourna vers John. "Il m'a raconté qu'enfant il avait imaginé que ses parents étaient des espions et qu'ils avaient dû l'abandonner pour assurer sa sécurité."

"Tous les orphelins essaient de trouver une justification à leur abandon. Sa passion pour les conspirations n'est qu'une prolongation de cette histoire."

"Sauf qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort."

"Ses parents étaient effectivement des espions ? Vous les avez retrouvés ?"

"Ils sont malheureusement morts en mission tous les deux. Je ne voulais pas infliger cette douleur supplémentaire à Mozzie. En fait, j'espère qu'il n'arrivera pas à décrypter la clé."

Quel était donc ce passé secret que cachait Finch et qui lui permettait de si bien comprendre Mozzie ? Plus le temps passait, plus John se disait qu'il ne saurait jamais la vérité sur son patron. Mais pour l'instant, cette affaire était classée et il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui.

"Finch, je vais vous laisser pour la soirée. Je crois que mon corps mérite un peu de repos," annonça John.

"Prenez même votre journée demain," répondit Finch. "Vous avez l'air vraiment éreinté."

"Merci, alors. Mais si besoin, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler," renchérit John en dirigeant vers la sortie. Il finit par ajouter, "je viendrais chercher Bear demain pour l'emmener faire une promenade."

* * *

><p><em>PoI – WC – PoI – WC – PoI<em>

* * *

><p>John arriva rapidement à son loft.<p>

Une douche bien chaude lui apporta un sentiment de bien-être absolu. Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris par les efforts de ces derniers jours. Son dos le faisait encore souffrir ; les éclats de verre avaient laissé des incisions plus ou moins profondes. D'ailleurs, demain, il faudrait qu'il trouve une bonne âme pour regarder et désinfecter son dos ; le miroir lui permettait juste de voir que certaines d'entre elles saignaient encore un peu. Finch s'en occuperait, sans doute en silence, comme à son habitude, avec ce rictus qui indiquait à quel point cela le mettait mal à l'aise, mais surtout lui reprochait de se mettre en danger. John n'appréciait pas plus la douleur qu'un autre, mais son passé d'abord de militaire puis d'agent secret l'avait exposé de bien trop nombreuses fois. Apparemment, on s'habituait à tout avec le temps, même à ne plus sentir la douleur.

Il fit l'inventaire des autres dégâts laissés par les combats de ces derniers jours. Les traces de strangulation autour de son cou ne seraient bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Le coup de couteau au bras, reçu à Londres, était relativement superficiel. La cicatrisation avait déjà commencé. Nettoyer et refaire son pansement ne lui prirent que quelques minutes. La blessure par balle à l'abdomen était plus sérieuse mais il avait déjà dû gérer bien pire dans le passé. Là encore, il désinfecta et reposa des stéri-strips avec soin et couvrit le tout d'un hydrofilm. Des points de suture auraient sans doute été nécessaires. Il était trop tard maintenant, les chairs avaient commencé leur travail de reconstruction.

Pieds nus, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un polo noir, John se dirigea vers son salon, attrapant au passage une bière dans le frigo. Il fut frappé par le silence de son appartement comme jamais.

Ces jours-ci, il avait été bien entouré. Les échanges vifs entre Neal et Mozzie, l'amour qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de l'agent Burke au moment où il avait pu embrasser sa femme, l'amitié sincère au sein de ce groupe de personnes au tribunal. Et que dire de la relation entre Neal et Sara ? Ils étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble. John espérait sincèrement qu'ils allaient reprendre le cours de leur vie commune.

Pour lui, rien de tout cela. Il avait eu sa chance quand il était avec Jessica. Mais le 11 septembre et la CIA lui avaient enlevé tout espoir. Qui voudrait d'un homme comme lui, franchement ? Il ne s'autoriserait même pas une chance de vivre comme tout un chacun. Il avait bien trop de cadavres derrière lui. Même si ses traces étaient bien couvertes, il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre en danger quelqu'un, une femme, à cause d'un passé qui resurgirait quand on s'y attendrait le moins. Dans le même temps, il estimait que sa vie ne durerait pas encore bien longtemps. Il n'était pas immortel et depuis le début des missions avec Finch, il avait déjà frôlé la mort plus d'une fois. La chance allait surement finir par changer de camp.

_John, arrête ces pensées négatives. _

Il se mit à réfléchir à une activité possible pour ce soir. Certes, il était fatigué mais il n'était que 18 heures ; il avait le temps de sortir manger au moins. En même temps, être seul à une table allait le ramener à sa triste réalité d'éternel solitaire.

Soudain, un visage apparut à ses yeux.

_Zoé_.

Il ne l'avait pas appelée pour la remercier de sa contribution à la libération de l'agent Burke. S'arrêtant avant de composer son numéro, il se dit qu'il allait tenter sa chance en allant à pied jusqu'à son appartement. Il doutait qu'elle soit chez elle. Au vu de son carnet d'adresses, elle devait crouler sous les invitations. Il aurait au moins le bénéfice de la balade à pied.

La légère brise du soir lui donna un petit coup de fouet bienvenu et après quelques minutes de marche, il avait retrouvé un certain allant. Peu avant d'arriver à destination, ses yeux rencontrèrent la devanture d'un marchand de vins et spiritueux. Il n'allait pas arriver les mains vides. Son choix se porta sur une bouteille de whisky tandis que ses pensées le ramenaient à la mission où ils avaient partagé de longues nuits de poker arrosées de cette même boisson. Il ajouta une bouteille d'un grand cru de Bourgogne qu'il avait découvert lors d'une mission en France ; le seul bon souvenir de celle-ci.

Arrivé devant les escaliers de la résidence, ce qu'il avait dit à Finch à propos de Zoé lui revint en mémoire. Et intérieurement, il avait pensé dès ce jour-là qu'il devait être bien agréable de fréquenter une femme comme elle.

Il frappa à sa porte, ne sachant absolument pas à quel accueil s'attendre. Il entendit un juron, puis des pas précipités se rapprochèrent de la porte.

"Enfin, te voilà, Marc... je croyais..." Zoé stoppa net sa phrase en découvrant John devant elle.

John fut surpris de la voir dans une tenue bien moins glamour qu'à l'habitude. Tee-shirt trop grand pour elle et jogging ne la rendaient pas moins séduisante.

"John, quelle surprise !" s'exclama Zoé stupéfaite par son visiteur inattendu.

"Bonne ou mauvaise, la surprise? Apparemment, tu attends quelqu'un… un certain Marc," répondit John, avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

"Oh, Marc, c'est juste le voisin du dessus. Je voulais changer quelques petites choses dans l'appartement, notamment déplacer un meuble ou deux. J'avais besoin d'aide pour cela. Mais entre, ne reste pas devant la porte. Installe-toi, je reviens."

La porte claqua dans son dos.

John pénétra dans l'appartement et commença à regarder autour de lui ; aucune photo, aucun objet ne trahissait des êtres chers, des hobbies. Il avait l'impression d'être chez lui. Ils se ressemblaient tellement sur certains aspects.

Zoé refit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par une pince mais des mèches rebelles s'échappaient en plusieurs endroits.

"John…" Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens ne sachant pas à quoi elle devait cette visite.

John lui tendit le sac avec les bouteilles.

"Je tenais à te remercier personnellement pour ton aide sur le dossier de l'agent Burke."

"Je t'en prie. J'ai vu qu'il avait été disculpé de toutes les charges." Elle hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. "Et… l'autre affaire qui t'occupait ?" Elle n'osait pas vraiment poser de questions. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait probablement pas de réponse.

"Tout s'est bien terminé," résuma John avec un hochement de tête.

Zoé le fit entrer dans le séjour et posa les bouteilles sur la table basse, levant un sourcil appréciateur en examinant les étiquettes.

"Alors, comme ça tu t'es lancée dans la re-décoration de ton appartement ?"

"Pas vraiment. Je voulais juste déplacer la commode dans ma chambre, pour la mettre de l'autre côté de la pièce et pousser ce buffet plus près du mur," fit-elle en indiquant le meuble de la tête.

"Je peux remplacer Marc ?" demanda John.

"Avec plaisir," rétorqua Zoé en parcourant la grande silhouette noire du regard.

John arriva non sans mal à pousser le meuble contre le mur tandis que Zoé le guidait. Il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur, ses blessures n'appréciant pas vraiment cet exercice imprévu.

"Merci beaucoup, John. Je note que tu es également doué dans des tâches toutes simples," dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle ne savait toujours pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu jusqu'à chez elle. Juste pour la remercier ? Si ses informations étaient exactes sur les conditions de la libération de l'agent Burke, les indications qu'elle avait pu fournir n'avaient été qu'accessoires. Un simple coup de fil aurait suffi, pas deux excellentes bouteilles livrées en main propre. Elle osait espérer que c'était plus que ça. Elle allait tenter de le garder avec elle pour un temps. Passer un moment en tête en tête avec lui était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait vraiment. Un peu trop même.

"John, as-tu le temps de manger quelque chose avec moi ?" demanda Zoé, avec l'espoir qu'il dise oui.

"Je veux bien," répondit John avec un sourire qu'elle lui avait rarement vu.

Il la suivit dans la cuisine.

"Je te préviens, je ne suis pas une grande cuisinière," ajouta Zoé, tout en ouvrant la porte du frigo. "Je peux te proposer une salade et des toasts au saumon."

"Ce sera parfait."

Zoé fut stupéfaite de l'aisance avec laquelle John s'immisça dans sa cuisine, faisant griller le pain pour les toasts et ouvrant les placards pour mettre la table. Difficile de croire qu'il tenait une arme tous les jours dans son métier.

Tout fut prêt en quelques minutes et ils se retrouvèrent face à face à table. John la remercia encore pour son aide. Il lui transmit les remerciements de l'agent du FBI. Et puis, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres ; la conversation était toujours facile entre eux.

Soudain, le visage de Zoé se crispa.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda John, un peu inquiet.

"Peux-tu me dire pourquoi du sang coule le long de ton bras ? Es-tu blessé ? Montre-moi," enchaîna Zoé, tout en se levant pour faire le tour de la table.

"Ce n'est rien. Je suis rentré blessé de ma dernière mission et j'imagine que d'avoir fait un effort tout à l'heure avec ton meuble a dû rouvrir ma blessure," expliqua John sans l'ombre d'une inquiétude dans la voix. "Si tu as un pansement et des bandages, je vais aller soigner cela."

"Comment expliques-tu que ton tee-shirt noir soit tâché... de sang également," s'exclama Zoé depuis son dos. "John ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit tout à l'heure quand je t'ai demandé de m'aider à bouger le meuble ? J'aurais compris que tu refuses !"

"Zoé, ce n'est rien," temporisa John. "Laisse tomber."

"Oh certainement pas ! Tu vas te lever et prendre le couloir devant toi, direction la salle de bains. Dernière porte à gauche. Tu vas enlever tous les vêtements nécessaires pour j'accède à tes blessures, je te rejoins," ordonna Zoé d'une voix qui n'admettait aucun refus.

Pendant que John prenait la direction de sa salle de bains, un peu confus de se voir donner des ordres de la sorte… et d'y obéir sans le moindre commentaire, Zoé prit deux minutes pour repenser à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Clairement, elle venait de demander à un homme, qu'elle rêvait de mettre dans son lit, de se déshabiller dans sa salle de bains pour qu'elle puisse le soigner. Elle sentait qu'elle venait de s'engager sur un terrain glissant mais néanmoins, elle le rejoignit dans la salle de bains.

Elle n'était pas préparée à ce qu'elle découvrit. John l'attendait debout face l'entrée, torse nu. Elle fut happée par deux prunelles bleues intenses qui la fixaient, avec envie se plut-elle à penser. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ?

Elle revint cependant à la réalité en imaginant les blessures recouvertes par les pansements. Deux, une au bras, l'autre à l'abdomen. Elle voyait également des marques rouges autour de son cou.

"C'est plus impressionnant que grave, Zoé. Rien qui ne puisse guérir," crut bon d'ajouter John qui voyait le visage de Zoé se crisper au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait son inventaire.

De façon surprenante, il ne se sentait absolument pas mal à l'aise d'être scruté de la sorte. Peut-être parce que c'était elle.

"Tourne-toi un peu s'il te plaît," murmura Zoé, accompagnant ses mots d'un geste de l'index.

John obéit lentement, laissant à Zoé tout le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait le dos criblé de micro coupures qui avaient dû se rouvrir lorsqu'il poussait le meuble.

"Tu m'expliques ?" demanda Zoé, cachant derrière un ton sec ses sentiments contradictoires.

Elle était partagée entre la colère contre celui qui était responsable de ses blessures et l'envie de prendre John dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

"Disons une rencontre imprévue avec une paroi en verre," expliqua John avec une légère grimace.

"Dis plutôt que tu es passé au travers."

Voyant la moue de John, Zoé sut qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille.

"Navrée de te demander cela mais tu devrais enlever ton pantalon et te mettre sous la douche pour que je nettoie le sang séché sur ton dos," ajouta Zoé.

_Tu t'enfonces, Zoé... torse nu, et maintenant tu lui demandes de tomber le pantalon. _

A sa grande surprise, John s'exécuta sans un mot et rentra dans la douche sans que son regard ne croise le sien.

Zoé retira son jogging, son t-shirt lui tombait à mi-cuisses, et suivit John dans la douche. Il avait mis l'eau en route. Elle s'inquiéta du pansement à l'abdomen mais découvrit qu'il était recouvert d'hydrofilm. Elle s'empara donc d'une éponge douce, la mouilla et entreprit de nettoyer chaque plaie avec soin.

John se tenait immobile et silencieux. Elle voyait seulement ses muscles bouger au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait son dos, la peau tressaillant quand elle effleurait une plaie plus sensible.

Lui semblait impassible mais sa température corporelle à elle venait de monter en flèche. Elle imaginait déjà ses doigts remplacer l'éponge et caresser langoureusement le reste de son corps. _Tu rêves là Zoé, reprends toi !_

Elle eut bientôt fini sa tâche. Elle s'apprêtait à dire qu'elle avait terminé quand une marque plus ancienne capta son attention. Elle s'approcha plus près et découvrit bien d'autres cicatrices que celles à vif aujourd'hui.

Soudain, ses mains décidèrent à la place de son cerveau. Elle entendit le plouf de l'éponge par terre et ce furent ses doigts qui allèrent à la rencontre des marques.

John tressaillit lorsqu'il comprit que Zoé utilisait maintenant ses mains pour aller à la découverte de son corps, marqué par les épreuves. Se contrôler jusque-là avait été dur mais gérable ; si elle continuait dans cette voie, son self contrôle n'allait plus suffire.

Zoé savait qu'elle venait de franchir une limite, mais elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Sa main effleura une cicatrice sur son épaule gauche, laissant penser à une plaie par balle.

À sa grande surprise, John murmura, "Irak, un snipper qui a raté sa cible".

Ses doigts, légers comme une plume, se déplacèrent vers le milieu de son dos, des lacérations boursouflées couvraient une petite surface.

"Afghanistan, j'étais un peu trop près des éclats d'une bombe".

Zoé s'arrêta enfin sur deux cicatrices en bas de son dos, l'une remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale, l'autre perpendiculaire, courant d'une hanche à l'autre. Elle fit courir ses doigts avec délicatesse.

"Prisonnier de rebelles talibans, je suis revenu avec une vertèbre lombaire fracturée et le bassin en mauvais état. Plusieurs semaines d'hospitalisation et de rééducation."

Zoé ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se doutait bien qu'il prenait beaucoup de risques, mais à ce point... Seul un militaire pouvait avoir ce genre de blessures. Il l'avait plus ou moins avoué en parlant de snipper. Et dire qu'elle n'avait vu que le dos.

Il ne l'avait pas arrêtée. Elle devait en conclure qu'il appréciait. Fini les hésitations.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille, "Tourne-toi".

Cette fois-ci, John n'obéit pas immédiatement à la demande de Zoé, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

Le voyant immobile, Zoe crut avoir mal compris les signes et commença à s'écarter de lui, une main ferme mais délicate l'arrêta elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de ces yeux bleu acier qui la faisaient rêver.

Le regard de John était empreint d'une douceur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Il la regardait comme si elle était une des sept merveilles du monde. Elle lui sourit en retour.

La main de John enleva la pince qui retenait ses cheveux et ses doigts vinrent les démêler délicatement. Puis, son visage s'approcha doucement comme s'il voulait encore lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Il prit son visage en coupe et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin. Ce fut un baiser très tendre, sans précipitation comme pour se laisser le temps de la découverte.

John se recula, un sourire aux lèvres. Joueur, il changea l'orientation de l'eau et en quelques secondes, ils furent trempés tous les deux.

Puis, il prit la parole d'un air taquin.

"Il est temps de rétablir une certaine égalité."

Joignant le geste à la parole, ses mains saisirent le tee-shirt de Zoé, maintenant trempé et le firent lentement passer par-dessus sa tête.

Il laissa courir son regard sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle était encore plus belle que dans son imagination. Il la prit dans ses bras, pencha son visage sur le sien, lui souriant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce que le futur leur réservait, mais il avait bien l'intention de profiter de chaque minute de cette soirée.

FIN

* * *

><p>Et voilà, avec ma partenaire d'écriture, nous espérons que cette fin vous aura plu.<p>

Nous avons pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire ensemble et nous sommes ravies de l'accueil que cette histoire a reçu !

Yellow & Arches67

Et qui sait, pour celles (et ceux) qui connaissent bien _Person of Interest,_ il arrive parfois qu'un numéro se répéte !


End file.
